Nuestros Pequeños Secretos Nuestro Gran Pecado
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: Un accidente destruye su vida, regresar a su casa es un tormento, pero que sucede cuando descubres que no todo era como parecía y que las cosas no eran tan normales como pensaba, sentimientos y recuerdos que se atan a traves de la busqueda de la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestros Pequeño Secretos, Nuestros Grandes Pecados

1. La muerte solo es el comienzo...

Solo miraba su alrededor, no había nada más que un verde pasto que recibía con alegría las gotas de lluvia que caían en esa mañana tan triste, hasta el cielo lloraba, pero aquel suelo verde parecía feliz por esa lluvia, unos cuantos árboles se mecían por el viento que soplaba, se arrodillo y tomo una de las pocas flores que se encontraban en ese campo verde que en ese momento no parecía tener final, o al menos no lo lograba divisar y no sabía porque, muchas ocasiones había ido a ese lugar que en su momento tenía su final y le entristecía verlo, pero en ese momento deseaba ver el final de ese campo que se extendía en el horizonte, aun no lograba entender muy bien la situación, hacia un día hacía lo que más le gustaba y ahora lloraba bajo la lluvia, sus ojos estaban ya rojos de tanto llorar, le parecía imposible que aun tuviera lágrimas pues había estado llorando dos días seguidos y la verdad no se cansaba de hacerlo o lo que realmente pasaba era que no podía dejar de llorar, su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho, tanto tiempo juntos y nunca fue capaz de hablar, de decírselo, pero ya no podía hacer mucho ya no estaba a su lado para hablar, llevo la flor hasta su pecho, no lograba entender nada, aun no lo comprendía ¿Por qué¿Por qué le tenía que pasara esto? No entendía nada y si lo pensaba bien, no quería entenderlo, no quería entender porque quería escapar de su lado, acaso hizo algo mal para que desearan irse, simplemente les dio su amistad, su amor y su confianza, pero por lo que había sucedido eso no fue suficiente, el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia al caer no lograba distraerla, en el colegio solo bastaba con que lloviera y su mente se transportaba a otra parte, pero ese día no, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, sintió los pasos de alguien que rompían el compás de la lluvia al caer, aunque quería saber quien era, no volteo a mirar, de todas formas no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, solo quería estar ahí… arrodillada llorando, de nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar y esta vez el recién llegado con su voz lo rompió.

- ya todos se van a ir, vine a buscarte ¿quieres que te lleve?

- No es necesario, puedes marcharte también.

- Se que ha sido un golpe fuerte para ti, pero debes superarlo como todos, como yo.

- Soy diferente a ti y si tienes algún problema con eso házmelo saber y no te volveré a molestar.

- No quise decir eso, se que eres muy diferente a mi, se que te debe estar doliendo mucho más que a mi, pero tienes que entender que…

- En menos de 2 días se fueron las dos personas que adoraba, no me pidas que entienda algo que no comprendo.

- De acuerdo, te llamo después.

Diciendo esto se marcho sin decir adiós, de nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar, su ropa ya empapada dejaba que el frío entumeciera su cuerpo, pero no le importaba nada, si se podía morir en ese mismo instante, no le importaría, miro al cielo, las nubes grises dejaban caer las gotas de agua que caían libremente, no dejaban que el cielo azul se asomase para alegrar un poco ese día, un grito lleno de rabia y de dolor se escucho en aquel verde campo pero lentamente un trueno ahogo el grito, comenzó a golpear el suelo, por los golpes no escucho los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acercaba.

- Ya basta, para, no sigas, te estás lastimando, basta, para por favor- dijo – no sigas…

- No te metas, déjame como todos

- Sabes perfectamente no que soy capaz de hacerlo no podría irme sabiendo que te deje aquí sin compañía.

- No quiero compañías, no lo necesito, la soledad es mi mejor compañía.

- Necesitas compañía, este no es momento tan fácil como parece, mi hermano también se murió y se lo difícil que es.

- Si lo sabes me entenderás.

- Y lo hago… o al menos intento hacerlo

- Bien vete – dijo soltándose bruscamente del chico que la abrazaba, la lluvia no cesaba, antes comenzó a llover más fuerte.

- No lo haré, no me iré sin ti, tu hermano debe de estar muy preocupado.

- Tanto que se fue en un auto y se fue a un abismo, tan preocupado estaba que se mato y se llevo con él la vida de tu hermano y mi novio.

- Hikari… no lo tomes de esa forma, por algún motivo tuvo que alejarse él de ti y mi hermano quizá estaba con él por casualidad.

- No los defiendas, porque ya no están presentes y jamás te agradecerán el hecho de que los defiendas otra vez, como lo hacían siempre que me lastimaban y tú intentabas arreglarlo todo.

- Hikari…

- ¿Por qué no podemos retornar a ese tiempo? Era todo tan sencillo en esos momentos… que sucedió.

- Hay cosas que es mejor dejar así y no buscar su respuesta

- Por que no? No la hay en mi cabeza, no la encuentro en ningún lugar entonces debo buscarla.

- Luego pensarás en eso, lo importante ahora es que vayamos a tu casa y te cambies esa ropa húmeda, podrías enfermarte.

- Y que más da si me enfermo, ya nada me interesa.

- Y tus padres, por que no piensas un poco en ellos, para ellos si que debe ser difícil todo esto y necesitan de su única hija para superarlo, pero te estás encerrando en tu dolor.

- Y yo no necesito superarlo ¿o que? Yo solo debo ayudar a mis padres a que salgan y yo no, todos sufren menos la pobre Hikari, me canse Tk de que todos crean que soy la niña feliz que afronta todo con cara alegre porque ha vivido muchas cosas tristes y eso la ha vuelto fuerte cuando simplemente me a destruido cada momento triste y doloroso por los que he pasado, terminamos porque te encontré saliendo con otra y ahora que me iba a casar con la segunda persona que más amaba y mi hermano se la llevo con él.

- Entonces supongo que usted debe ser la señorita Yagami- dijo una tercera persona que había llegado al lugar, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del recién llegado, Hikari no se inmuto ante la pregunta del extraño.

- Si ella es – dijo al ver que su amiga no respondía.

- Bien necesito que me acompañe a la oficina, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Y para qué? Mi hermano se mato con su mejor amigo en un barranco, no veo por que eso ha de interesarle a las autoridades – respondió ella de mala gana.

- De hecho… las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen señorita, el auto tiene los huecos de bala y no solo eso… disculpe ¿sus padres no le dijeron eso? Ellos vieron tanto el carro como a los difuntos – dijo el extraño.

- Que ha dicho – dijo Hikari que se había volteado a verlo con cara de angustia.

- Señorita Yagami, usted no noto un extraño comportamiento en su hermano estos últimos días, algo que nos diera un indicio de por que estaba huyendo, pero más importante de quien estaba huyendo.

- No, él siempre estaba tranquilo, de todas formas mi hermano era muy honrado.

- Pues no se comprobará nada hasta que veamos todos los detalles de este accidente, por favor, en cuanto pueda pasar por la estación de Odaiba hágalo, a más tardar hoy, soy el detective Fujiwara, la estaré esperando - dijo y se dio media vuelta.

- Disculpe, yo soy el hermano de Yamato Ishida, el amigo que murió con Taichi Yagami, usted sabe si…

- Ah si… el difunto Ishida tenía una herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo y un tobillo dislocado, pregúntese usted si su hermano hacia algo más que cantar.

- ¿De bala?

- Si señor, verá… sus padres lo vieron, de todas formas conserve la imagen de su hermano como la tiene, hay cosas que es mejor no saber

- A que se refiere detective.

- Tengo entendido que el difunto Ishida se iba a casar con la señorita Yagami ¿no es así?

- Si señor, la boda era este sábado que viene.

- Que lastima, enamorar a una bella niña para tapar algo que… como dije antes señor…

- Takeru, Takeru Takaishi.

- Bien señor Takaishi, es mejor que no se dañe la imagen de su hermano, pero si quiere saber más acompañe a la señorita Yagami a la estación y quizá se entere de más cosas.

- Gracias – dijo Tk y vio alejarse al detective¿Qué le había querido decir con eso¿acaso su hermano habría estado involucrado en asuntos oscuros? Un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirar a la bella castaña que tocaba la lápida de su hermano con la mano derecha.

- Gracias… gracias al cielo no fue porque tú hayas querido morir, hermano perdona por creer que me querías abandonar, perdóname – decía ella llorando, él solo sonrió, al menos esas lágrimas ya eran de tristeza y no de odio y rabia, él recogió la sombrilla que había tirado al ver a Hikari golpeando el suelo, se acerco a ella, al no sentir las gotas caer sobre ella miro hacia el cielo, pero no encontró aquellas nubes grises sino una sombrilla vino tinto y unos dulces ojos azules que la miraban con ternura.

- Ven, vamos a casa, estoy seguro que a Tai no le gusta verte así- dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano a la castaña, ella la tomo – no es sencillo admitir que no estarán con nosotros, te entiendo, porque mi hermano también se fue con él, pero debo asumir que necesito superar ese golpe…

- Estás sufriendo así como yo… la diferencia es que tú si lo supiste tomar, yo no – dijo ella y camino hasta llegar al sendero de cemento que indicaba la salida - ¿nos vamos?

- Claro – dijo él acercándose, los dos se fueron juntos hasta la salida, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de la Yagami, durante todo el camino no intercambiaron palabra alguna, solo miraban la lluvia caer y a las personas caminando con sombrillas. Tk pago el taxi, ella caminaba bajo la lluvia, por más que su amigo le insistió en que lo esperara ella se adelanto, paso de largo sin responder al saludo del celador, subió las escaleras, no quería usar el ascensor entre menos gente se encontrara mejor, Tk entro al edificio y espero el ascensor; cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con una perdida Hikari que subía por las escaleras, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

- Pensé que ya habías llegado – dijo el rubio, no recibió respuesta alguna, ella solo lo miro e intento sonreírle, pero fue un intento fallido, por más que quisiera sonreírle a su acompañante no podía, no se sentía capaz y lo único que pudo dejar salir fue una lágrima.

- Lo siento – dijo ella bajando la mirada, él intento acercarse, pero no se podía mover, entendía lo difícil que sería para ella entrar en la casa donde paso tantos momentos con su hermano – te hice esperar un poco.

- No importa quieres que abra la puerta por ti? Solo dime como y…

- Gracias Takeru por tus intenciones, pero estaré bien –dijo sacando unas llaves de sus bolso, se acerco con paso tembloroso y dudoso a la puerta, introdujo la llave, al girarla tuvo miedo de abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos, no podía soltar la llave pero tampoco moverla, sintió algo encima de su mano que le ayudaba a girar la llave, abrió los ojos y vio la mano de Takeru tomando la de ella, por fin pudo soltar la llave y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- Entra, está haciendo mucho frío y es necesario que te cambies esa ropa húmeda antes de que cojas alguna enfermedad, no quisiera que te enfermaras –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, ella se dio cuenta de que a él también le costaba sonreír, pero lo hacia aun cuando sus sonrisa no expresaba felicidad.

- Tienes razón –dijo ella y entro al lugar, se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a su acompañante – no quiero estar sola, al menos no ahora, me gustaría que te quedaras acompañándome… claro si no tienes nada que hacer.

- Sabes que no, no tengo novia, estoy de vacaciones y yo tampoco quiero pasar este dolor solo, se que mamá se refugiará en el trabajo y yo estaré aun más solo de lo que estaba y papá… recaerá más en el alcohol y no quisiera ver sus espectáculos, pero tampoco quiero dejar sola a mi mejor amiga, que está pasando un mal momento.

- No soy la única, tú también estas pasando por un muy mal momento, ahora que estamos solos, lo mejor será acompañarnos para superar todo esto.

- Hikari… - murmuró al escuchar a su amiga, pensó que había escondido bien el dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de su hermano, sonrió, ella lo jaló del brazo y cerró la puerta tras de él – por cierto no vas a ir donde el detective.

- … - hikari no respondió nada, dejo su bolso encima de la mesa y fue a la cocina – aun no lo he decidido, no se si realmente quiera enterarme de lo que sucedió esa noche, es verdad que tengo curiosidad… pero si lo que encuentro es algo peor… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Un vaso con agua, gracias –dijo él mirándola servirlo – creo que deberías ir, algo paso esa noche y no se puede quedar así nada más, nuestros padres los vieron.

- Lo sé, yo conteste la llamada de la policía buscando el número de mis padres, aunque insistí en saber el motivo de por que los buscaban no me dijeron nada, solo horas después mi madre llamo llorando y me dijo la tragedia, me dijo que lo habían visto y que era inhumano lo que le había pasado, no quise preguntar como estaban ni quise verlo tampoco.

- Mis padres no me dijeron nada sobre eso, simplemente la policía llamo dándome la noticia y cuando llegue allá ellos ya estaban ahí.

- Takeru… aquí tienes –dijo la castaña entregándole al rubio el agua, él lo tomo – tal vez si vaya, es lo más probable… quiero saber por que mi hermano estaba huyendo.

- Yo te acompañare, si no es mucha molestia

- No digas bobadas, te necesitaré a mi lado en ese momento Takeru, bien si quieres puedes disponer de todo el lugar, voy a cambiarme – dijo Hikari y entró a su cuarto, al rato salió con algo en sus manos y entró al baño.

Coloco su ropa en la baranda donde colocaba la toalla, busco sus implementos de aseo y abrió la llave de la ducha, soltó su largo y castaño pelo que cayo sobre sus hombros suavemente, por fin se miro en un espejo, aunque esa mañana se había duchado, no había sido capaz de mirar el espejo, su pelo estaba maltratado, sus maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus parpados estaban rojos, sus labios estaban secos y su tez era demasiado pálida a lo normal, llevaba una blusa negra de mangas largas y de cuello bandeja con una falda negra en picos, dobló la ropa sucia y entro a la ducha, el agua caliente la refrescaba un poco y la calentaba, no había notado lo fría que estaba, no tardó mucho en el baño y salió con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta negra estilo polo, salió del baño mientras peinaba su pelo, fue a la sala a avisarle a Tk que ya estaba casi lista, pero no lo encontró en la sala, se pregunto si estaría en la terraza, así que se dirigió a su cuarto, entró en él y busco unas medias, se sentó en su cama y sintió que alguien estaba ahí, volteo a mirar.

- lo siento si te asuste, es solo que me dio curiosidad conocer tu casa, disculpa si fui muy atrevido en entrar a tu cuarto – dijo el rubio dejando una fotografía encima del escritorio de la joven, las cortinas estaban cerradas lo que impedía el paso de la luz, parecía de noche, ella abrió un poco las cortinas dejando iluminar su habitación, a comparación de lo que debería ser el cuarto de la menor Yagami estaba en un completo desorden, todo estaba esparcido por el suelo, libros, hojas, ropa, zapatos, cuadernos, esferos, Takeru se sorprendió que al entrar no hubiera pisado algo.

- Perdona tu el desastre de esta alcoba, no he tenido mucho tiempo de organizarla, tampoco he querido hacerlo –dijo ella, él sabía porque, sabía que no era por falta de tiempo, ese era el resultado de la reacción de la castaña al recibir la noticia – aun me pregunto como Tai encontraba todo viviendo así, si entras a su cuarto te darás cuenta que no hay ninguna diferencia con el mío.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a organizar tus cosas.

- Más tarde, ahora vamos a ver al detective… no recuerdo su nombre… era…

- Fujiwara, el detective Fujiwara – dijo Tk mirando la ventana, aun recordaba la conversación con aquel sujeto.

- Bien, ya estoy lista –dijo Hikari sacando unos tenis debajo de una montaña de objetos – vamonos.

- ¿No vas a llevar una chaqueta? Esta haciendo mucho frío.

Un saco, lo deje en la alcoba de Tai hace tres días, ya vengo iré a buscarlo –dijo y se levanto, él la tomo del brazo.

- Por que no llevas este? Te combina y con eso salimos rápido de todo esto.

- Si… esa es otra opción – dijo tomando el saco que Tk tenía en sus manos, tomo de nuevo su bolso y las llaves, miro de nuevo su departamento y salió después de Tk, cerró con seguro y bajaron por el ascensor – ni siquiera tengo ganas de arreglarme

- De que hablas, estás preciosa así como estás – dijo Takeru intentando animar a su amiga, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido jamás la había podido dejar de amar, ella se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió ¿Por qué se había sonrojado ante el comentario de su amigo¿Qué acaso ya no lo había olvidado? Ella sabía que jamás se lo podría sacar del corazón, sin embargo había intentado volver a amar al lado de Ishida, pero al parecer el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa.

- Por favor, estoy desorganizada.

- Para mi estás igual de linda que siempre –dijo el rubio y ella sonrió ante esto, de nuevo comenzaba a ver a l rubio de una manera diferente, ya no como su amigo… sino como…

- Debemos apresurarnos, quiero salir lo más rápido de esto –dijo ella, bajaron al parqueadero.

- Yo manejo –dijo el rubio- tu has estado muy depresiva estos días.

- Pero yo soy la que tiene el permiso de conducir en estos momentos.

- De acuerdo no lo traje, pero…

- Pero nada, anda súbete – dijo ella y Takeru obedeció, para que el ambiente no se tornará tan triste, Tk le contaba a Kari algunas de sus anécdotas con su hermano, no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de policías de Odaiba, allí preguntaron por el detective y los guiaron a una oficina.

- Señorita Yagami, me alegro que haya decidido venir a hablar conmigo, parece que no vino sola, pero es mejor que haya venido acompañada, lo que va a suceder a continuación es mejor que lo tome acompañada – dijo con cierta frialdad el detective, esto tomo por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes que con el recién comentario del misterioso personaje les aumentaba la curiosidad de conocer lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Entre el cielo la tierra no hay nada oculto…

- Señorita Yagami, me alegro que haya decidido venir a hablar conmigo, parece que no vino sola, pero es mejor que haya venido acompañada, lo que va a suceder a continuación es mejor que lo tome acompañada – dijo con cierta frialdad el detective, esto tomo por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes que con el recién comentario del misterioso personaje les aumentaba la curiosidad de conocer lo sucedido.

- Que grata recibida – dijo la castaña tomando asiento – bien, realmente estoy muy cansada.

- Por supuesto, debe haber estado llorando estos días.

- No creo que eso venga al caso, por favor pregunte lo que tenga que preguntar – dijo el rubio que no soportaba la intriga.

- No se apresure señor Takaishi, bien señorita Yagami, notó usted alguna actitud extraña en su hermano el día del accidente.

- No señor – contesto serenamente Hikari.

- Esta usted segura, no recibió alguna llamada extraña o algo que lo hiciera actuar extraño para tomar el auto y salir.

- Si recibió una llamada, pero eso no lo afecto en lo más mínimo – dijo Yagami, pero ya no tenía tanta certeza de lo que decía, no lograba recordar nada.

- Y que hay de su hermano, señor Takaishi.

- Realmente ese día no estuve con él – mintió le rubio.

- Bien, aquí tengo unas fotografías que tomamos para lograr descifrar lo que esta pasando – dijo el detective sacando unos papeles, se los paso a Takeru y a Hikari, una lágrima rodó por le rostro de la castaña, limpió inmediatamente su rostro, Takeru no lograba dejar de observar la fotografía – como pueden observar el auto quedo vuelto nada, habían rasguños de las ramas de los árboles, pero lo más serio son las balas en las llantas, en el vidrio de adelante y la herida del señor Ishida en su hombro.

- La bala le dio a mi hermano? Respóndame honestamente.

- No, su hermano lo único que tenía era el rasguño que seguro lo origino la bala.

- No entiendo por que estaban huyendo.

- Pues precisamente es eso lo que tratamos de averiguar, su ayuda es de vital importancia en este caso – dijo el detective, Hikari no escuchaba nada, estaba perpleja ante las imágenes que tenía en sus manos, luego paso a la siguiente, eran los cuerpos de su hermano y de su novio, la imagen había sido tomado cuando aun permanecían en el carro, el cuerpo de Matt yacía inerte sobre el hombro de su hermano, noto que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, entonces recordó algo que su hermano le había dicho antes de salir…

_- Kari… si algo llega a pasarme nunca olvides que eres lo más importante de mi vida, siempre quise buscar tu felicidad y luchare por evitar que se te escape, hermanita te amo con todo mi corazón, perdóname por no dejarte ser completamente feliz, pero hoy arreglaré eso, te lo prometo _- fue lo último que el moreno le había dicho a Kari, después lo vio marcharse sin decir nada, ni siquiera le dijo hasta luego, las palabras de su hermano la habían dejado atónita.

- Quien pudo haber hecho esto – musito Kari, el detective notó el daño que había causado en sus visitantes y le arrebató las imágenes a los dos jóvenes.

- Bueno, ahora que ya vieron como son las cosas deberían colaborarnos para esclarecer este asunto ¿no lo creen? Este es uno de los casos más extraños que he tenido, siempre hay una pista, pero en esta ocasión el crimen fue perfectamente planeado.

- Tai… Tai salió inmediatamente colgó, al parecer era algo relacionado con su trabajo – comentó la castaña mirando fijamente al detective – no demostró actitud extraña, pero en sus ojos note que estaba preocupado.

- Estaba preocupado eh? Cree usted que el señor Ishida…

- Tengo entendido que mi hermano se iba a ver con Tai esa tarde.

- Pensé que no había tenido contacto con su hermano ese día.

- No lo vi, pero si hable con él – mintió de nuevo, había dejado a Matt cerca de la casa de Tai esa noche, recordaba que Matt había recibido una llamada urgente de Tai y su semblante se había puesto pálido, cuando colgó le pidió el favor a él que lo dejara cerca de la casa de Taichi y que por ningún motivo saliera de casa esa noche.

- Ya veo, así que su hermano acordó de verse con el señor Yagami, fue plan de última hora, o ya venía planeado.

- Ya lo tenían acordado, quizá el punto de encuentro era el trabajo de Tai.

- Muy bien, entonces los dos implicados habían acordado verse, recuerda usted señorita, si su hermano le dijo algo sobre su encuentro con Matt.

- Sinceramente no me dijo nada sobre eso.

- Que tipo de relación tenían sus hermanos.

- Eran los mejores amigos, parecían hasta hermanos – dijo Hikari bajando la mirada, recordaba a su hermano y a su novio cuando entraban a la casa, ellos siempre la protegían de todo mal, pero no eran los únicos, externamente, había alguien más que la cuidaba.

- No eran algo más? No se si lo notaron, pero estaban tomados de la mano cuando encontramos el auto.

- Que está insinuando usted detective- dijo Takeru algo molesto ante el comentario del sujeto.

- Nada, nada, solo busco respuestas – dijo este sin prestar atención a la reacción del rubio.

- Mi hermano se iba casar con ella, no diga que él y Taichi eran…

- Solo eran buenos amigos – dijo Hikari interrumpiendo a Takeru.

- Ya veo… algo más que crean nos será de utilidad? Por favor este es le momento de hablar.

- Nada más, si logro recordar algo más que les pueda servir, se lo haré saber, por favor detective haga todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable, lo que le hicieron a mi hermano no puede quedar impune.

- Estamos trabajando en eso señorita, en eso nos encontramos, pueden retirarse – dijo el detective – y por cierto, por seguridad es mejor que nos hagan saber donde mantendrán.

- No veo por que necesite saberlo.

- Señorita, es posible que ustedes también estén en peligro, no queremos perder a las únicas fuentes que tenemos.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar en peligro?

- No es obvio joven Takaishi? Mataron a sus hermanos, quizás ustedes sean los próximos – dijo el detective, esto hizo que los dos jóvenes se estremecieran – que tengan buena tarde.

- Gracias, lo mismo – respondió Takeru y salió detrás de su compañera.

- No… no entiendo nada…por que… por que a mi hermano- pensaba hikari, aun tenía la imagen de su hermano lleno de sangre y su mano tomada a la de Yamato, la cara de su hermano estaba llena de heridas por los vidrios, mientras que aquel rubio que pereció al lado de su hermano la parte de enfrente su pelo se había teñido de un rojo sangre, también la herida de bala en el brazo de Matt y sus manos llenas de un líquido rojo que cubría no solo el cuerpo y las ropas de los fallecidos sino las sillas y el manubrio del carro, todo los vidrios estaban rotos, pero sabía que el detective le había omitido algo, en las imágenes claramente se podía observar algo en el asiento de atrás del auto y el agujero de una bala en la ventana del lado del conductor en la parte de atrás.

- Kari… Kari… Kari por favor espérame – dijo el rubio tomando a su amiga por el brazo, ella se volteó a mirarlo asustada, él noto que a su amiga todo esto le había caído como un balde de agua fría, ella lo abrazo dejándolo atónito, lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el abrazo – lo mejor será que yo maneje, tú no te encuentras bien y no quiero que te pase algo.

- Yo puedo manejar – dijo la castaña nerviosa y separándose del rubio, Takeru la miro serio y ella comprendió que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su amigo – me iré recostada atrás… no me siento bien.

- Te entiendo, esas imágenes…

- Por favor no quiero hablar del tema… estoy asustada Takeru… lo único que deseo es olvidar esas fotos y no pensar más en eso.

- Bien… descansa, duerme un rato, al parecer el tráfico nos detendrá un largo rato – dijo Takeru encendiendo el auto, salió de la estación de policías, Hikari en silencio dejo salir sus lágrimas, no podía borrar esas imágenes, cerró los ojos, no había notado lo cansada que estaba, no había podido dormir bien, de hecho no había podido conciliar el sueño, la tristeza y la ausencia de su hermano le habían impedido descansar, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida escuchando el barullo de los carros y de la gente que con la lluvia había complicado el transporte.

Después de un rato trabado en el tráfico, logró llegar a la casa de la dulce joven que descansaba tranquilamente, él la miro dormir, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía con sus ojos cerrados y tan apacible, él recordaba las noches que se quedaban estudiando y ella caía dormida en sus piernas, sonrió y trato de despertar a la dormida Hikari, pero los intentos fueron inútiles, así que tuvo que subirla cargada, mientras subía se le paso por la mente que su amiga estaba más pesada de lo normal, se rió internamente, no quería despertarla y tampoco deseaba que su amiga se enfadara con él, con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta de la casa de la castaña y la llevo a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama y se sentó en el suelo observando a Hikari dormir, sin notarlo se quedo dormido.

Por su parte Hikari descansaba con serenidad. Soñaba con su hermano caminando por un gran valle lleno de flores, de repente un repentino viento se llevo aquella maravillosa escena y vio a su hermano de espaldas a ella, se dirigía a Matt.

- Hermano a donde vas, no me dejes sola – musito en ella en su sueño y lo siguió veía a su hermano caminar junto con Matt, veía que se reían y se divertían, pero no notaban su presencia, ella caminaba muy cerca de ellos, pero no lograba escuchar de lo que hablaban, de repente vio que su hermano tomaba la mano de Matt y sin previo aviso lo abrazaba, Matt estaba perplejo y Hikari también, su hermano no era así, él molestaba mucho y los abrazos que daba eran cortos y hacia bromas respecto a los abrazos largos, pero lo que veía era diferente, Tai aun no soltaba a Matt, vio unas lágrimas en el rostro de Matt quien se separó bruscamente del mayor Yagami y se alejo de Tai, ella solo miraba perpleja, después vio como Matt se acercaba a su hermano y…

- Hermano! No… no puede ser – grito Kari despertándose sobresaltada, el despertar de su amiga levanto al rubio que cayó al suelo.

- Que sucedió? Te encuentras bien… - dijo Takeru, pero no termino de hablar ya que ella se paro de improviso y se dirigió al cuarto del difunto.

- No es posible, no lo es – dijo buscando algo dentro del cuarto del moreno, Tk la observaba tirar todo de lado a lado, de repente para y vio que ella se llevaba la mano a su boca, se acerco a ella y vio un manilla que se le hacia muy familiar, estaba debajo de la cama de Taichi, él no sabía que estaba pasando.

- Kari, que sucede… ¿Por qué actúas así?

- No te vayas, por favor Takeru, no me dejes sola en esta casa – dijo Hikari y abrazo a su amigo, mientras lloraba desesperada aun con el recuerdo de su sueño.

- Hikari… no me iré, hablare con mi madre y me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Por favor no me abandones, no – era lo único que la menor Yagami pronunciaba, él la abrazo fuerte para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, lentamente se fue calmando volviéndose a quedar dormida en los brazos del rubio, quien la llevo de nuevo a l habitación y la recostó, beso la frente de la castaña con ternura y la vio dormir una vez más, salió del cuarto y se sentó en la sala a ver las gotas de lluvia caer.

Para cuando despertó, ya era de noche, se asomo por la ventana y vio le negro cielo iluminado por una luna llena, no habían casi estrellas, cerro la ventana y las cortinas, miro a su alrededor buscando a su amigo, pensó que como la primera vez, estaría durmiendo cerca de ella, pero no lo encontró, entonces un miedo se apodero de ella, un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirla, al principio no se podía mover, pero luego salió corriendo de su habitación y miro el baño, estaba asustada, abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, prendió la luz y por un instante lo vio sentado en su cama jugando con el balón de Fútbol, se paralizo, luego se dio cuenta que su mente estaba jugando con ella, se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, realmente le parecía verlo ahí con ese balón de fútbol que nunca soltaba en sus tiempos libres, sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y las limpió, entonces escucho que alguien estaba discutiendo y se acerco a ver que pasaba…

- Por favor¿te has detenido a pensar como me siento?

_- Por supuesto y es por eso que debes venir a casa._

- Y para que? Para quedarme solo todo el día, lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es soledad – dijo Takeru, se notaba enfurecido.

_- Y yo si tengo que soportar que te vayas con tu ex novia, esa tonta que te hirió, como puedes seguir teniendo una amistad con esa idiota que…_

- mamá te exijo que la respetes – dijo Tk enojado ante su madre.

_- Nunca nos hemos podido llevar bien, ella siempre cree que puede comprar a todo el mundo con esa actitud de niña buena._

- Cállate mamá tú ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de conocerla, me voy a quedar con ella, al menos ella no tiene que salir a trabajar y encerrarse en sus casos todo el día sin prestarme atención.

_- No te das cuenta que solo quiere alejarte de tu familia._

- Nunca he visto que ella desee eso, antes siempre me dice que te comprenda, siempre te defiende y tú nunca te has tomado el tiempo de hablar con ella y ver como es – dijo el rubio colgando enfurecido, eso asusto a Kari y él noto el grito ahogado de la castaña, ella se escondió rápidamente, él volteó a mirar a su alrededor, no vio la vio, ella cerro sus puños y tomó aire y camino hacia la sala, él estaba mirando el teléfono y estaba recostado contra la pared.

- Supongo que llamabas a tu madre – dijo ella y él se volteó de inmediato.

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- Cierta parte, la última, parece que no le gusto mucho la idea de quedarte conmigo – dijo ella, mirando el suelo – no quiero causarte problemas, así que es mejor que vayas y acompañes a tu mamá.

- Por favor Hikari, ya te dije que me quedaré contigo.

- Pero te estoy causando demasiados problemas, además ya no somos nada Tk… solo amigos – esto lo dijo dudando, en verdad quería pensar que aun eran novios , de nuevo se sorprendió, se supone que se iba a casar con Matt, era imposible que el amor se le hubiera ido tan pronto¿o será que nunca lo amo en verdad?

- Eres mi amiga y… no te pienso dejar sola.

- Se que hay un motivo más – murmuró ella y se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos – dime por qué discutes con tu mamá por mi, no quiero seguirte causando problemas con tu madre, dímelo Tk… por qué a pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido sigues protegiéndome.

- ¿Quieres saberlo realmente? – pregunto Takaishi mirando a esos ojos canela que desde pequeño lo habían atraído, ella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, no entendía porque, pero quería saber si aun aquel rubio de ojos celestes sentía aun algo por ella y si fuese así… no podía pensar así, ella se iba a casar nada menos que con el hermano de él y… se iba a casar amando a su ángel que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella, sin previo aviso, él al abrazo.

- Por favor dime por que me defiendes y me proteges tanto.

- Te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo de estar siempre a tu lado, pero no he podido… - el rubio se detuvo y miro de nuevo a la castaña que reposaba en sus brazos esperando la respuesta, tomo aire y… sonó el teléfono, se separaron de inmediato los dos sonrojados.

- Lo mejor será que conteste, quizá sea el detective.

- Si tienes razón – dijo Takeru mirando a su amiga ponerse de pie y tomar el teléfono.

- ¿Aló?

_- Hi… ka… ri… _- había cierta interferencia en el teléfono.

- Si con ella habla – dijo la castaña tranquila, de repente la interferencia se hizo más fuerte.

_- Per-do-na-me_ – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono, Hikari se paralizó ante esto, la voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

- Con quien hablo – pregunto ella nerviosa, no le gustaba como sonaba la conversación.

_- Lo… lamento… nunca… quise… dejarte… sola… podrás… perdonarme._

- Tai – murmuro Hikari con temor, la interferencia se hizo demasiado fuerte haciendo que Kari soltará le teléfono, su oído le dolía, tomo rápidamente el teléfono de nuevo – Tai dime si eres tú, Tai.

_- Ayúdame… hermanita – _el sonido que indicaba que habían colgado se apoderó del teléfono, Hikari temblaba , podría ser realmente su hermano. Tk se acerco a ella, ella miro hacia la habitación de su hermano y lo vio mirándola, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y solo pronuncio…

_- Ayúdame hermanita._


	3. Chapter 3

3. Visiones o ilusiones.

_- Ayúdame… hermanita – _el sonido que indicaba que habían colgado se apoderó del teléfono, Hikari temblaba realmente, podría ser realmente su hermano. Tk se acerco a ella, ella miro hacia la habitación de su hermano y lo vio mirándola, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y solo pronuncio…

_- Ayúdame hermanita._

- Era Tai – dijo Kari aun mirando la habitación de su hermano, aun lo veía.

- Que? Kari necesitas descansar.

- No lo ves Tk, ahí esta, es Tai, esta parado ahí – dijo Kari señalando la puerta del cuarto del mayor Yagami, por un momento lo vio ahí, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, era imposible que estuviera ahí, ya no vio nada.

- Por un momento me pareció verlo, pero… - tk calló, era imposible, él y su hermano estaban muertos no había duda de ello, sus padres habían confirmado los cuerpos y las imágenes del detective no mentían.

- Tk es él – dijo ella su hermano dio un paso hacia ella y la imagen se desapareció, ella se sintió un mareo y se recostó en Tk, él la sostuvo, sintió la respiración alterada de la castaña que reposaba en sus brazos y se aferraba a él como si algo la estuviera jalando, él la abrazo con fuerza.

- Kari… ellos están muertos, es imposible que…

_- No lo digas… no… - _Takeru sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, era él¿pero cómo? Era imposible, su hermano había sido enterrado ese día junto con Tai, miro hacia la puerta y le pareció ver al rubio cubierto por la sangre, sintió miedo y cerro sus ojos.

- Kari, debemos descansar ya nuestra mente esta jugando con nosotros.

- Ahí estaba Tk… lo juro, ahí estaba.

- Lo sé, es complicado entender que no estarán más a nuestro lado, pero debemos acostumbrarnos a su ausencia.

- Quizás tienes razón y solo estoy alucinando – dijo la castaña intentando creer lo que decía, pero ella estaba segura que esa voz era la de su hermano y que lo había visto, Takeru la ayudo a poner de pie y caminaron hacia al habitación de Hikari, antes de entrar Takeru diviso algo tirado en el piso.

- Kari… ¿dejaste algo en el cuarto de tu hermano?

- Claro que no – dijo la castaña asustada y entro a ver que era, su rostro palideció y se arrodillo a comprobar que sus ojos la engañaban – este es el celular de Matt.

- Que? Imposible – dijo un incrédulo Takeru que se acerco a ver, pero Hikari no mentía, en sus manos había un motorola V3 bañado en un líquido rojo, al parecer habían muchos mensajes que su hermano no había alcanzado a leer.

- Yo…

- Lo mejor será entregárselo al detective mañana.

- No… no lo haré.

- Kari esto puede ser una pista para aclarar todo esto.

- Takeru...

- Eso podría ser una gran pista.

- Es que siento que… tienes razón, mañana a primera hora se lo llevaremos.

- Ahora… debemos dormir – dijo el rubio y llevo a la castaña a su cuarto, dejo sola a Kari para que se cambiara y luego volvió a entrar.

- Toma – dijo Yagami entregándole algo a Takeru – la dejaste aquí, nunca viniste por ella, fue una vez que nos quedamos los cuatro viendo películas de terror¿lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo, fue una de las noches más felices que he pasado.

- Si, ellos nos hacían reír mucho.

- No lo digo por ellos, lo digo por ti – dijo le rubio haciendo sonrojar a la dulce chica que tenía al frente – tenerte a mi lado fue lo más bello que he vivido.

- Takeru… debemos olvidar eso, hace parte del pasado, ya no esta.

- Lo mejor es que te acuestes ya – dijo él quitando las cobijas, ella se acostó y él la cobijo.

- Y donde vas a dormir? El cuarto de Tai esta aún sin arreglar.

- Dormiré en la sala.

- Estarás muy solo y allá se siente más frío.

- Bien me llevare 2 cobijas – dijo Takeru y ella lo tomó de la mano, con la poca luz que la lámpara de estudio de Hikari alumbraba logro notar que la castaña seguía sonrojada.

- No te vayas, yo te abriré espacio aquí, como en los viejos tiempos, no creo que haya engordado mucho –dijo ella y se arrincono, él se sorprendió y acepto la invitación de la chica, si en verdad lo pensaba extrañaba esos tiempos, verla a al despertar y verla dormir a su lado y poder abrazarla en cualquier momento eran cosas que el rubio extrañaba, la amaba demasiado, pero un error le había costado su felicidad, se recostó y sintió el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Debes descansar.

- Tú también, tu has tenido que lidiar conmigo durante todo le día, lamento los problemas que te cause – dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

- No más que tú, no más que tú – dijo le rubio observando al dulce ángel que dormía a su lado, sin notarlo se quedo dormida viéndola, en la habitación había un gran silencio, pero ella no dormía tan bien como su acompañante.

_- Perdóname hermanita… en verdad lo siento mucho._

- Tai… Tai eres tú? Por favor dime donde estas y yo iré a buscarte.

_- Mi dulce hermana… podrás algún día perdonarme? Solo quería tu felicidad, pero creo que no fui capaz de sacrificar a mía por la tuya, cuanto desearía que él estuviera vivo para ti, pero yo también quería que fuera para mí…_

- De quien estas hablando hermano, estás hablándome de Matt, no te entiendo a que te refieres con lo que dices, por favor muéstrate y explícame las cosas.

_- Ojala fuera tan sencillo, pero no quiero que me odies… no deseo tu odio…_ - esto fue lo último que escucho, vio una luz brillante, cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró en su casa, a su lado estaba su hermano, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su rostro y sus manos estaban bañadas también en el líquido rojo, él solo señaló la sala, estaban sentados él y Matt.

_- Matt… que sucedió entre tú y Sora._

_- Nada, simplemente fuimos novios y ya, ya no me la soporto, al principio pensé que todo sería distinto, pero creo que ella te ama, Tai y no quiero negarle la oportunidad de estar a tu lado._

_- Matt ya lo hemos hablado, tú sabes que…_

_- Tai… no podemos seguir así, lo mejor es que dejemos un tiempo y ya… yo haré mi vida a mi manera, simplemente no podemos te imaginas el daño que le haríamos a ellos._

_- Claro que he pensado mucho en ella, pero cuando pensaremos en nosotros._

_- Se que las cosas se dieron… sabes que eres muy importante para mi, pero mi hermano es mucho más importante que esto… es un error._

_- Para ti que no es un error Matt… pero no quiero que mi hermana me odie._

- De que están hablando Tai, dime de que estaban hablando – exigió Hikari, la imagen se desvaneció y de repente la casa estaba oscura, por deducción supuso que era de noche, solo se observaba la luz proveniente del cuarto de Tai, había una discusión.

_- No lo soporto._

_- No fuiste tú quien me dijo que esto era lo mejor para los dos, que esto taparía las cosas mientras encontrabas una solución._

_- Y que quieres que haga, jamás pensé que me enredaría con ella y que tú y sora realmente…_

_- Matt ¿crees que es fácil para mí estar con Sora y verte al lado de mi hermana? Pues no lo es, es mi hermana y sé que es feliz, pero no soporto verlos._

_- Tai… - _se escucho un silencio, Kari se acerco a ver y se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba aterrada, su hermano la miraba desde lejos – _debemos pensar en algo rápido, tal vez deberíamos irnos… yo…_

_- Y que hay de ellos? No creo que aún sea el tiempo._

_- Tai… deja a Sora…_

_- Y tú que harás? No puedo permitir que le rompas el corazón a mi hermana, yo prometí… - _de nuevo un silencio, Hikari cerro los ojos no podía seguir mirando.

_- Tú no te preocupes por eso, sólo piensa las cosas y dime tu decisión, Tai las cosas no pueden continuar así yo…_

- Basta, no más, no quiero saber más… - murmuro Hikari aterrorizada, ya que las dos personas que más admiraba solo la habían engañado y no entendía desde cuando.

- Podrías perdonarme…

- Toda mi vida pensé que…

- Lamento decepcionarte

- Por qué me muestras esto? Que quieres que haga, dejarme traumada o que.

- Ayúdame… - dijo Tai y vio que alguien salía corriendo al ver lo que sucedía en el cuarto del mayor Yagami – ayúdame.

- A que… a dejarte bien plantado frente a todos, cuando tú y él solo me engañaban, si me lo hubieran dicho quizás lo hubiera entendido, pero me engañaban y no solo a mí, a él también, a Tk, creíamos que ustedes eran lo mejor, eran…

- ¿me odias?

- Ojala pudiera hacerlo – musito Hikari, sentía tanta rabia por dentro, no podía creerlo, quizá simplemente eso era una pesadilla, si, era solo eso, una pesadilla – pero no puedo odiarte… porque nadie podía evitar que sucediera.

- Hermanita…

- Ustedes siempre eran tan unidos, quizá porque él era el único no te abandonaba por las tareas o por sus citas, a pesar de todo el estuvo más cerca de ti que yo.

- Ayúdame, ayúdanos a descansar en paz…

- Tk no logra verte… ¿Por qué soy la única que puede verlos?

- Tu eres especial, eres luz en la oscuridad… tú eres la única que puede entender como nos sentimos, tú siempre fuiste la comprensiva, la incondicional.

- Takeru es esperanza ¿Por qué no puede verlos?

- A su tiempo nos verá, los necesitamos… no me abandones.

- Como se que esto no es una pesadilla… como…

- Ve a mi cuarto mañana y busca esto (le muestra un anillo) y sólo cuando estés lista para buscar las respuestas a esto busca en mi escritorio unas hojas grapadas… allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber, ayúdanos… ayúdanos hermanita – dijo Tai, lentamente su imagen se desvanecía, Hikari intento tocarlo y estaba caliente.

- Tai… a donde vas, Tai…

- Las cosas que hice no son cosas sencillas de perdonar, fui en contra de la naturaleza y solo hay un lugar para cumplir mi condena… pero no estaré solo… al menos aquella persona a la cuál necesito a mi lado para afrontar las cosas me acompaña, nuestro amor no tiene espacio en el cielo puro…

- Tai no querrás decir…

- Adiós…

- Tai!

- Mi ángel…

- ¡El infierno! – grito de Hikari despertó al rubio que por segunda vez termino en el suelo por el susto que la castaña le propinaba – no…no…

- Kari que sucede – dijo el rubio, ya había amanecido, reviso el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, vio que la castaña se ponía de pie rápidamente y corría hacia el cuarto de su hermano, era la segunda vez que ella se despertaba y hacia lo mismo, Tk comenzó a sentir que las cosas ya no eran normales, miro el celular de su hermano y lo vio tomándolo, Tk se puso de pie y fue hasta él, el rubio tenía el brazo izquierdo descolgado, sin posibilidad de moverlo, su pelo rubio estaba teñido de un rojo y de por si él estaba cubierto de sangre, su ropa, su rostro, sus manos, él tomo el celular y la imagen se desvaneció – que diablos esta pasando – murmuro y fue a ver a su amiga.

Ella rebuscaba en el desorden de su hermano, no encontraba nada, en el piso no encontró nada, decidió buscar en el armario, nada así que miro la cama, las cosas importantes s hermano siempre las guardaba encima, debajo, o dentro de la cama, se acerco a ella y trato de destenderla, por su mente paso el sueño de esa noche, tuvo miedo de encontrar algo que no quisiera que Tk viera, pero tenía que decírselo, no podía hacer como sus hermanos y pretender que nada pasaba, simplemente no era de ella mentir y tampoco lo haría con él, él se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y miraba a su amiga indecisa mirando al cama, tenía el celular en sus manos y quería entregárselo a Kari. Ella seguí con la vista fija en la cama en un impulso tiro todo al suelo, Takeru la observo sin saber que hacer, vio que buscaba ne la almohada, estaba llorando, quiso entrar a consolarla, pero no se podía mover y no sabía porque…

_- déjala… deja que haga lo que tiene que hacer._

- Matt… - esta vez la imagen del nombrado estaba al lado de Takeru deteniéndolo – que busca.

_- Hay respuestas que es mejor saber en el momento indicado y no anticiparse._

- Quiero ayudarla…

_- Y ella necesita de ti tanto como nosotros de tu ayuda._

- No estoy entendiendo nada – murmuro el rubio y cerró los ojos, simplemente su cabeza le estaba jugando alucinaciones, pero aún así no comprendía por que no se podía mover.

- No está, no está – dijo desesperada una Hikari recogiendo se su pelo castaño que volvía caer nuevamente en sus hombros, entonces miro debajo de la cama y lo vio, era una pequeña argolla tirada en la mitad del suelo, intento sacarlo, pero no pudo, su mano no lo alcanzaba, entonces sintió que tocaba algo frío, como si fuera un hielo y volvió a mirar vio una mano que acercaba el anillo y miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, era su hermano, pronto consiguió el anillo y aquel hielo que se encontraba rozando sus dedos se desvaneció, entonces miro el anillo, era plateado y en su interior tenía las iniciales T&M, de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era como si no las pudiera contener, era como si no pudiera dejar de llorar, miro a su amigo que observaba la escena sin entender las cosas, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, no podía escondérselo y ella sabía que necesitaría de su amigo para el camino que iba a comenzar.

- Que es eso – pregunto finalmente el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Es un anillo, mi hermano me indico donde encontrarlo.

- Kari… se que todavía es muy pronto y no logramos entender que ellos ya no estarán, pero no crees que ya es hora de…

- Tk… puedo verlos, tengo el don de verlos y te necesito.

- Kari…

- No estoy loca… ellos me necesitan, pero te necesito a mi lado para continuar.

- ¿continuar qué?

- Tk… alguien quería muertos a Tai y a Matt y lo logró, tengo que encontrar a quien lo hizo y hacerlo pagar y así ellos podrán descansar en paz… no del todo pero será una carga menos.

- De eso se encargará el detective, debemos ir a entregarle esto.

- Yo misma me voy a encargar de esto Tk… yo voy a encontrar al culpable – dijo ella y miro decidida a esos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendidos, él cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de su hermano, tomo aire y la volvió a mirar, vio que ella temblaba – yo te ayudaré, me quedaré contigo los días que sean necesarios y juntos encontraremos al culpable.

- Gracias… - dijo ella y él le entrego el celular.

- Quizá esto nos sea de ayuda, pero lo primero es comer algo, así que arréglate y yo haré le desayuno – dijo e rubio y fue a la cocina, Hikari sonrió con melancolía, sabía que el desayuno sería un mal momento para é, ella intentaba entenderlos, pero no sabía como su amigo tomaría las cosas.

El rubio entro en al cocina, gracias a su hermano sabía cocinar, después de todo vivían los dos con su madre, desde que su padre se había convertido en un alcohólico, Matt y él habían decidido vivir aparte de los problemas familiares, saco lo necesario para hacer un omelet, voltea a buscar la sal y se encuentra con esos ojos canela que lo miran desde la puerta de su cuarto, ella se sonrojo y entro, acababa de salir del baño y el hecho de que él hubiera notado que lo estaba mirando le fue más penoso ya que solo tenía una toalla por vestimenta, él se sonrojo la notarlo y ser rió, ella dentro de su cuarto también sonrió, sin quererlo tropezó con su escritorio y se cayo una foto, recordó que Tk la estaba observando, no recordaba cual fotografía tenía puesta, todos los meses la cambiaba, no sabía porque, ya era costumbre en ella, la recogió y la observo, entonces comprendió porque se había llevado al atención del rubio, la foto fue tomada en un parque, era de noche y habían fuego pirotécnicos, recordaba que Matt la había tomado para ellos, era año nuevo, en la foto ella y el tierno rubio se estaban dando un dulce y romántico beso, quien iba a imaginar que ese sería su último año nuevo como pareja? Nadie, realmente ella tenía su vida planeada al lado de aquel angelical rubio que por más que intentaba olvidarlo el recuerdo más se aferraba a su corazón, se arreglo y peino su cabello, ese cabello castaño fino y suave como la seda… alguien toco la puerta, ella dio la orden de que podía seguir y cuando miro le pareció ver al mismo Matt sonriéndole, la imagen se desvaneció dejando a un sorprendido Takeru, jamás había imaginado que la castaña tenía tanta ropa oscura…

- Bien vine por la joven que decidió no desayunar.

- Claro que quiero desayunar.

- Pero como no vienes.

- No te escuche… - dijo ella dejando le cepillo encima de su escritorio y dirigiéndose al rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo por unos instantes, en un impulso él tomo una de las manos de la castaña y la atrajo hacia él, la beso, ella se dejo llevar… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada… simplemente satisfacer lo que su corazón también pedía.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Decisiones, el misterio que empieza a revelarse

- Bien vine por la joven que decidió no desayunar.

- Claro que quiero desayunar.

- Pero como no vienes.

- No te escuche… - dijo ella dejando el cepillo encima de su escritorio y dirigiéndose al rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo por unos instantes, en un impulso él tomo una de las manos de la castaña y la atrajo hacia él, la beso, ella se dejo llevar… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada… simplemente satisfacer lo que su corazón también pedía. Un repentino recuerdo hizo que ella se separara de él, lo miro asustada, eso no debió haber pasado, ella y él no podían estar juntos, simplemente no podían, pero su corazón e inclusive ella misma quería volver a besarlo.

- Vamos a desayunar – dijo él bajando la mirada, al ver a su amiga, en sus ojos había confusión y la entendía, él también lo estaba.

- Si, hace un poco de hambre – dijo tomando de nuevo al mano del rubio, por alguna razón quería tenerlo cerca, aunque su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo, al menos algo tenía claro, aún lo amaba y eso no cambiaría y mientras descifraba que iba a hacer, quería estar junto a él, Tk la miro de nuevo, una sonrisa en el rostro de la confundida Yagami lo reconforto, después de todo, eso significaba que no lo había arruinado.

- Bien, entonces ojala te guste lo que te prepare – dijo el rubio, escucharon el ruido de algo que se caía, ella quedo en shock, como si hubiera visto algo, Takeru fue a ver que era, el florero de la sala en el cual había un hermoso arreglo floral, estaba tirado en el piso, Hikari corrió la lado de su amigo y vio el desastre y miro a su alrededor, allí estaba parado Matt cerca de la cocina, tenía una mirada triste.

_- Nunca pude hacer que lo olvidarás _– musito Yamato y Hikari se paralizó, de pronto noto algo diferente en él, en sus pies y manos habían unos grilletes, Tk se arrodillo a limpiar el desastre, ella solo observaba a Matt, algo la saco de su estado.

- Diablos! Me corte, hay muchos pedazos – dijo Takeru y Kari miro a su amigo, luego volvió a mirar hacia la cocina, ya no estaba, se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo fuerte, sentía miedo¿Qué estaba pasando con ella¿Por qué podía verlos¿Por qué era la única que podía ayudarlos?

- Hay algo que debes saber Tk… es algo que cuando lo sepas, cambiará tu vida – dijo la castaña, él se sorprendió, vio que su amiga estaba temblando.

- Primero debes comer algo caliente

- No… esto es más importante Tk… ya sé porque mataron a Tai y a Matt, no es justo, pero debieron haber hecho algo que molestará a alguien y los asesinaran, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar al culpable, el tiempo avanza y simplemente no puedo dejar que ellos queden atrapados… Tk no puedo dejar que ellos queden allí.

- Kari cálmate, de que estás hablando.

- Tk, sino hacemos algo por ellos… ellos sufrirán mucho por toda la eternidad.

- Kari suenas muy dramática, ellos están descansando en paz – dijo Tk y ella comenzó a llorar.

- Te equivocas, te equivocas, ellos no están en el cielo, hicieron algo en contra de la naturaleza y eso no tiene perdón en la ley del equilibrio Tk… tienes que ayudarme a demostrar que no se mataron, quizá… solo así puedan ser perdonados.

- Kari…

- Todos creen que ellos se mataron, al menos todos nuestros amigos, somos muy pocos quienes sabemos al verdad, si logro que todo quede claro es posible que…

- ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho ellos para no ser perdonados? Hikari… nuestros hermanos eran los mejores del mundo.

- Tk… fueron en contra de las cosas… mi hermano y Matt…

- No te entien--

- Tk… escúchame, mi hermano y Matt… se amaban – dijo Kari, el rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se alejo de Hikari, ella solo lloraba en silencio, le dolía decirle a su amigo la verdad, pero el camino que había decidido era difícil y lo necesitaba a su lado.

- No es cierto… no es cierto – murmuro el rubio, dentro de sí sentía rabia al escuchar eso de su amiga - ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? Como puedes decir esas cosas cuando ellos no están para defenderse, que te pasa, no los insultes así, al menos mi hermano no, él te amaba a ti.

- Tk cálmate un poco y escúchame…

- Como pretendes que me calme ante lo que me dices, estas calumniando a mi hermano y al tuyo, no te da pena… ellos eran buenos amigos nada más

- Yo tampoco quería creerlo pero él mismo me lo dijo – dijo Kari intentando acercarse a su amigo.

- Quién te lo dijo! Dime quién fue.

- Tai… anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño y él me dijo la verdad… Tk es difícil de creer… pero ellos siempre andaban juntos, eran un apoyo y cada uno ... fue el apoyo más grande, ya que en muchas ocasiones ni tu ni yo estábamos ahí para ellos, hubo muchas veces solo se tenían ellos dos, porque a veces ni siquiera los demás tenían tiempo para acompañarlos, Tk… ellos no escogieron eso… - dijo ella tomando la mano de su amigo, pero éste la empujo lejos de él.

Cállate! No digas estupideces – dijo Tk, no aceptaba le hecho de que su hermano fuera gay, ella lo miraba entre lágrimas, él la miro.

- Tk… la razón no escoge a quien debes amar y a quien no… para la humanidad eso esta mal… pero si es amor, no esta mal, los abandonamos, todos y su único refugio eran ellos mismos, tienes que entender que las cosas se dieron e intentaron separarse por nosotros ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo por ellos, para que estén juntos? Ellos siempre buscaron lo mejor para nosotros, nos lastimaron, pero yo los entiendo, ya que cuando amas a alguien…. No te lo puedes sacar del corazón ni de la cabeza – dijo ella mirándolo, él reaccionó, ella tenía razón, cada uno se había alejado de ellos y solo quedaron ellos para acompañarse, no podía culparlos por lo que habían hecho, se acerco a su amiga y la tomo de la mano.

- Vamos a desayunar o sino se enfriara – dijo el rubio, ella limpió su rostro. El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio. Tk aun no creía en lo que Hikari le había dicho.

- Debí decirte esto cuando tuviera pruebas – dijo ella colocando el tenedor encima de la mesa, solo había probado la mitad del plato – estoy llena, muchas gracias.

- Pero si apenas lo probaste.

- Así estoy bien, no tengo mucha hambre… de todas formas admito que cocinas delicioso, arigato gozaimasu – dijo ella y se puso de pie, él solo miro su plato, él tampoco tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía que comer – pero… lamento haberte dañado la mañana, de todas formas puede ser falso, quizá solo son pesadillas mías y las confundí con la realidad, no tengo pruebas que digan que las cosas sean así… eres libre de creer lo que quieras Tk, no es necesario que creas en un disparate como ese, tienes razón, ellos no eran así, no… ellos jamás nos hubieran lastimado de tal manera.

- Hikari…

- Se que mi hermano… no – murmuro mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, al igual que Tk aun le costaba creer lo que ya había comprobado con el anillo y aquella manilla que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hermano, pero no quería creer en eso, le parecía tan imposible que su hermano y Matt hayan sido… no podía ni pensarlo, intentaba convencerse a si misma de que todo era una mentira, una gran pesadilla en la cual su mente le jugaba trucos para confundirla, abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió a tomar aire fresco.

Tk termino de desayunar completamente solo, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a la terraza y la observaba recostada contra la baranda de la terraza, mirando la ciudad en su afán, recogió sus platos y arreglo la cocina, al parecer su amiga había olvidado no solo su felicidad sino los quehaceres diarios, pero la entendía…. Porque para ella todo era más complicado, ella era muy frágil, desde que él la conocía, ella siempre decaía con el primer fracaso y le costaba reponerse, pero nunca lo demostraba, lo escondía tan bien que ninguno lo notaba, cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el agua caer sobre los platos, no hacía más de dos días que los habían enterrado, entonces escucho un ruido más, un golpeteo, había comenzado a llover, decidió terminar de lavar rápido los platos y hablar con su compañera sobre lo que le había dicho esa mañana y así lo hizo, cuando miro hacia la sala no la encontró y miro hacia la terraza, allí estaba ella sentada contra las barandas de la terraza bajo la lluvia mirando hacia el cielo gris que despiadadamente dejaba caer las gotas frías de agua sobre la ciudad, tenía la minrda perdida en el cielo, tomo un saco y salió, se dedico a observarla antes de acompañarla, la veía hermosa, como una hada de esos cuentos y fábulas que de pequeños solían escuchar, una dulce hada que no sonreía y aún así se veía preciosa, salió y sintió el frío que hacia.

- Deberías entrar – dijo él, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, de pronto bajo la cabeza- este frío no te hace bien, es mejor que… - no pudo terminar, el cuerpo de Hikari se deslizaba contra las barandas y caía al piso húmedo y frío – HIKARI!

El rubio entro rápidamente a su amiga que estaba inconsciente, la extendió sobre la cama de la chica y la seco con las toallas, luego la cubrió con cobijas para calentarla un poco, estaba fría y no reaccionaba con nada, Tk tuvo miedo, busco en los muebles de la sala el teléfono del doctor de su amiga, encontró una libreta y al sacarla, un montón de papeles cayeron al suelo, Tk se agacho a recogerlos con afán, pero algo lo detuvo, habían varios sobres con la letra de su hermano dirigidos a Tai y pedazos de hojas de cuaderno con la letra de Ishida, Tk tomo un papelito y lo leyó: "te veo a la salida… debemos hablar, por favor… es urgente… necesito verte", le pareció muy extraño eso, tomo uno de los sobre y lo abrió, era una carta con la fecha de 3 años atrás, cuando Matt estaba de gira por Osaka, Hiroshima y Miyazaki, por un momento sus ojos se posaron en lo que decía la carta, sabía que estaba mal, no era de él, pero le causaba curiosidad ya que en ese viaje Tk y él no se comunicaron, pero si con Tai. Mientras Tk leía la carta Hikari intentaba despertar de su pesadilla, intentaba tomar la mano de su hermano, pero él no hacia nada por tomarla de ella, entonces despertó, estaba bañada en sudor frío, se sentía muy débil y no se podía ni mover, toco su frente con los pocos ánimos que tenía, estaba demasiado caliente, tenía fiebre y no necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo, luego miro a su lado, sentado sobre su escritorio se encontraba su hermano mirándola, las cadenas parecían ser muy pesadas.

- Debes cuidarte un poco más, no quiero que…

- Dime que no es cierto, por favor dime que no es cierto, no entiendo por que… ¿acaso fui tan mala hermana? Te abandone tanto como para que…

- No tuve elección, no le podía decir que no a mi corazón, sabes cuantas veces lo pensé antes de acceder a ese sentimiento? Muchas veces, pues no quería lastimar a nadie, pero las cosas no se dieron así y aquí estoy viéndote sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto… de todas formas es mi culpa que sufras.

- No es tu culpa… pero que paso esa noche, de que huías…

- Cuando estés lista busca en mi escritorio un sobre lleno de hojas blancas y entenderás todo, así podrás ayudarnos a encontrar quien lo hizo.

- Tu sabes quien fue, no es así? Dime y así todo será más sencillo.

- Y quien te creerá sin pruebas, nadie, necesitas hacer este viaje en busca de la verdad, solo así entenderás las cosas y encontrarás lo necesario para hallar al culpable, debes hacer esto… no por mi… sino por ti.

- A que te refieres con eso.

- No puedo decirte más… - dijo él desvaneciéndose

- Aún no te puedes ir… no – grito ella y en un intento desesperado por tocar a su hermano se cayo de la cama, Tk al oír el estruendo corrió a ver a su amiga que se encontraba tirada en el suelo llorando, él la levanto.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? Por qué terminaste ahí? Kari… estás ardiendo en fiebre – dijo el rubio recostando de nuevo a su amiga.

- Eso no importa debo ir al cuarto de mi hermano… no lo puedo hacer esperar más… él me necesita – dijo ella, peor ni siquiera era capaz se ponerse de pie.

- Lo mejor es que te cambies esa ropa húmeda, vamos, yo te esperare afuera, solo di mi nombre cuando pueda entrar – dijo el rubio saliendo cerrando la puerta, ella saco su pijama y se la coloco, cayo de nuevo recostada sobre su cama, no se podía ni mover, miro el reloj al lado de su mesita de noche, era la 1pm, miro de nuevo la ventana, aun no había abierto las cortinas, pero escuchaba el golpear de las gotas sobre la ventana, sintió escalofríos, se tapó con su cobija y llamó a Tk, él entro con una libreta y unos papeles en sus manos.

- Que… es… eso.

- Debe verte un médico.

- No ya se me pasará, no te preocupes.

- Como sea… mira esto – dijo él entregándole un sobre con muchas cartas a dentro, eso era de su hermano, tomo una y comenzó a leerla – lamento haber sido así de imprudente, pero las encontré buscando…

- Ahora si me crees – murmuro ella quien lloraba mientras seguía leyendo la carta, no sabía como dejar de llorar, quería parar, sus ojos le ardían y le costaba tenerlos abiertos, pero no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía muy infeliz, muy sola, muy triste, no solo había perdido a su hermano y a su novio, sino lo que creía, había vivido una mentira durante toda su juventud y era algo que no sabía como tomar, Tk la observaba.

- Lamento no haber confiado en tu palabra.

- Puedo verlos Tk… los veo, veo su sufrimiento, los veo pidiéndome ayuda, pidiéndome que no los abandone y los ayude a encontrar al culpable, veo sus rostros y sus ropas manchadas de sangre rogándome ayuda…

- Kari, es tu mente.

- No lo es, al principio quería pensar que era mi imaginación, pero todo lo que me decían era real, todo lo que he encontrado me lo han dicho ellos… Tk… los veo y debo ayudarlos…

- Es imposible

- Me crees loca ¿no es así?

- Claro que no, si tú los ves yo te creo y te ayudaré a encontrar al culpable, no te dejaré sola en esto, pero lo más importante ahora es que reposes un rato, yo llamare…

- No… no llames a nadie, nadie debe saber nada, ni el doctor, yo me mejoraré, ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

- Te haré caso esta vez, pero si hay sucede algo más, no me importa que me grites llamaré al doctor.

- Es un trato.

- Que tarde es…

- Me gustaría comer una hamburguesa… tengo hambre

-Si, hace bastante tiempo que desayunamos.

- Alcánzame mi bolso – dijo Hikari, él se lo paso, ella saco algo de este y se lo dio a Tk – creo que con esto alcanza.

- ¿Para que?

- Para pedir el almuerzo, ya es muy arde como para que estés haciendo comida, así que pide el almuerzo.

- De acuerdo… ya vuelvo – dijo el rubio y salio de la habitación, inmediatamente el rubio estuvo fuera ella se desplomo en su cama, no soportaba tener los ojos abiertos, estaba muy exhausta y se sentía mareada, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

5. No hay vuelta atrás…

Después de ese día, pasaron 5 largos días para Hikari, Takeru no la dejaba hacer muchas cosas y la cuidaba, en muchas ocasiones le recordaba a su hermano y las múltiples ocasiones que ella se había enfermado y él tenía que cuidar de ella, se dejaba consentir, ese día, se sentía mejor, Takeru aún no había despertado, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto sigilosamente, no quería despertarlo, desde la puerta lo observaba dormir un recuerdo atravesó su mente, una de las tantas veces que Tk se había quedado a dormir, por los trabajos de la universidad, los dos hacían todo juntos y de vez en cuando intercambiaban tareas, se divertían mucho, en una ocasión, cuando su hermano no había regresado de donde quiera que estuviese…

_- Alguna vez has pensado en el futuro – pregunto una dulce castaña abrazada al rubio._

_- Si, por eso escogí esta carrera._

_- Bobo, me refiero a tu vida personal._

_- Que quieres saber de eso._

_- Pues en que has pensado._

_- ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?_

_- Si…_

_- Pues en mi futuro… solo estás tú – dijo el rubio y ella se sonrojo._

_- No me mientas._

_- Es en serio, tu eres todo lo que yo necesito para luchar, eres mi inspiración, mi musa, por ti haría cualquier cosa y para complacerte daría cualquier cosa, si estás a mi lado, todo será posible – respondió él y ella se sonrojo aun más, no esperaba tan bella respuesta, pero se sentía feliz de escuchar eso, se sentía importante pero sobre todo se sentía feliz._

_- En mi futuro… solo te veo a ti._

_- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- Simple curiosidad – había respondido ella, le robo un beso y lo abrazo._

- No podremos regresar nunca a esos tiempos? No te he podido olvidar y ahora que él no está, me di cuenta que tú eres… (suspira, una lágrima cae por su mejilla) que cosas estoy diciendo, ya lo que no fue, no será jamás, éramos unos tontos en ese tiempo, por más que tú seas mi futuro, mi vida es junto a ti – murmuro ella y limpió su rostro, salió del cuarto y fue hacia la sala, el cielo seguía oscuro, desde hacia rato no se lograba observar el sol, se estaba acabando el verano para darle paso al otoño y se veía que iba a ser muy frío, ella fue a la cocina.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba sola… decidió preparar el desayuno, mientras l hacia recordaba cuando su hermano le ayudaba o viceversa, los hacían de la cocina un desastre cuando cocinaban juntos, pero todo les quedaba rico o al menos a ella siempre le había gustado lo que preparaban.

- huele muy bien – escucho la voz de su hermano, volteo a mirar hacia el fogón, lo veía echando más ingredientes – ¿no lo crees? Se ve delicioso

- si eso parece – contestó ella como si de verdad estuviese ahí.

- Podríamos poner un restaurante, somos muy buenos –dijo él, ella rió.

- Si lo somos, pero lo dejaríamos vuelto nada – dijo ella, le parecía ver la cocina en ese desorden con harina por todas partes, todo puesto en diferentes partes, sus ropas llenas de huevo, de harina, de azúcar y ver a su hermano con la cara blanca por la harina.

- Tienes razón, pero es mejor cocinar así… nos divertimos mucho – dijo el moreno, ella sonreía al verlo así, se acerco y trato de tocarlo, la imagen se desvaneció entre sus dedos, su sonrisa se desvaneció con ella, siguió preparando el desayuno, mira por la ventana y repentinamente siente como un líquido algo caliente se desliza entre sus dedos, mira su mano, un líquido rojo recorre su mano, y el cuchillo con el cual pelaba la manzana estaba impregnado del mismo líquido, no entendía nada, miro de nuevo su mano, en la palma de su mano había una gran cortada de donde salía la sangre, ésta caí sobre la mesa y lentamente teñía la manzana, ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no se movía solo observaba la sangre brotar de su palma, las imágenes que el detective les había mostrado el vinieron a la cabeza, cada recuerdo de ese día le vino, su hermano lleno de sangre, las cadenas, las pesadillas sobre su hermano y la imagen de un bosque en llamas, sin previo aviso se arrodillo y comenzó a gritar – PARA! PARA… NO QUIERO RECORDAR NO.

- Hikari – dijo un asustado Takeru que se despertó y salió rápidamente del a habitación y fue a buscarla, entro a la cocina y la encontró llorando y repitiendo lo mismo, tenía las manos recogiéndose el cabello y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, algo la estaba asustando, entonces noto una manzana que estaba no muy lejos de ella, estaba completamente teñida de rojo, miro de nuevo a la castaña y vio que el pelo de la chica estaba lleno de sangre y miro al pijama, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, el accidente de sus hermano y Tai le paso por la cabeza, las imágenes, todo, entonces tomo al mano de Hikari y la coloco en el lavaplatos, ella al sentir la fría agua caer en su mano abrió los ojos, vio a Tk a su lado y lo abrazo.

- No me dejes sola, no lo hagas, tengo miedo, no quiero ver más sangre, no más sangre no… - dijo ella y miro el lavaplatos donde había sangre también, los recuerdos la invadían de nuevo y volvió a gritar, él no sabía que hacer.

- No grites, no es nada, mírame – dijo él, pero ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de correr, él sostuvo el rostro de la castaña con su mano – mírame… y tranquilízate un poco, jamás te dejaré sola, jamás… porque por más que lo intente si me alejo de ti… no podría vivir – ella abrió los ojos y miro esos ojos celestes que la miraban con preocupación, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero solo ver la sangre le provocaba una sensación de angustia, de miedo ¿desde cuándo le tenía miedo a la sangre? No lo entendía muy bien, se recostó en el pecho del rubio, él se tranquilizo un poco al ver que su amiga estaba más calmada.

- Gomen…

- Como te hiciste esa herida? Debiste haberme llamado de inmediato, por el desastre que hiciste has perdido mucha sangre.

- No… aun sigo viva, así que solo fueron unas gotas.

- Que tinturaron una manzana… debiste haber intentado pararla, si no gritas quizás te hubieras….

- No lo creo… no fue tan profunda – murmura ella, se siente de nuevo débil, cierra sus ojos, no puede abrirlos, siente como su cuerpo pierde la fuerza y va resbalándose, lo último que escucha es su nombre.

Abre sus ojos, esta en su habitación, no entendía como había llegado allí, no hacia ni cinco minutos que estaba en al cocina y ahora estaba recostada en su cama, las cortinas aun seguían cerradas, pero la luz del sol le daba un poco de luz al cuarto, sonrió, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía le sol, había estado lloviendo esos días, se levanto y sintió un ligero ardor en su mano, la miro, estaba vendada, entonces recordó la cortada que se había hecho y todo lo acontecido después.

- Que diablos me paso… ¿por qué me habré desmayado? – murmuro, se puso de pie y miro el reloj, eran las 12 del día, no podía creerlo, durante tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, corrió hacia la sala y encontró a un Takeru mirando televisión, cuando la vio apago el aparato.

- Lo siento, es solo que estaba aburrido y no se me ocurrió que más hacer lo lamento.

- No importa, ya desayunaste… supongo

- Si así es, cocinas delicioso, no se por que nunca te deje cocinar antes.

- Era un desastre, mi hermano me enseño algunos platos y pequeños secretos, me dijo que Matt se los había enseñado – dijo y el rubio bajo la mirada, ella entendió que había hablado de más.

- Por fin apareció el sol…. Me pregunto que significará.

- Nada, simplemente que cambio el clima, hoy es el último día de verano no es así.

- Creo que si… si no estoy mal.

- Fue en un verano como este en el que vivimos tantas aventuras lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

- Son cosas que jamás olvidaré.

- Ahora todos estamos ocupados trabajando y la mayoría lo ha olvidado.

- Si es cierto, todos están tan ocupados en sus vidas que ya debieron olvidar las cosas.

- ¿Ellos lo habrán olvidado también? No lo creo, ellos siempre lo celebraban – dijo ella y se dirigió a la cocina, Takeru la observo con preocupación.

- Guarde un poco para ti, está en la nevera si quieres comerlo.

- Arigato… pero lo mejor será almorzar de una vez, luego se hace tarde y la verdad no quiero dejarlo para después.

- Por que te cortaste…

- No fue intencional, me descuide y sucedió el incidente… perdona los inconvenientes que te haya causado.

- Eso es lo de menos, lo importante eres tú.

- Tk… lo mejor será dejar eso así, ya paso es mejor dejarlo en el pasado.

- Si tienes razón en eso, ahora lo que debe importarnos es que te recuperes de esa herida y que no te distraigas tanto- dijo esto acercándose a ella y tocando la frente de la joven con su dedo índice, ella sonríe, entonces un recuerdo le viene a la cabeza.

FLASH BACK

_- Que quieres cenar hoy – dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta después de que una pequeña castaña de unos 12 años de edad entrara._

_- No lo se dime tú, tú eres el cocinero – respondió con picardía la joven._

_- Bien… pero necesitaré la ayuda de cierta pequeña._

_- Y para qué? Eres muy bueno haciendo las cosas solo._

_- Tienes que aprender a cocinar, que crees que te voy a durar toda la vida, no señorita, tienes que aprender… además es mejor cocinar acompañado, es más divertido y la comida que más rica._

_- Si? Bueno quiero intentar, para que tu comida quede aun mejor._

_- Claro que si, con tu ayuda las cosas van a quedar exquisitas ya lo verás._

_- Hermano… tu crees que llegue a cocinar tan bien como tú… es que a veces suelo ser tan torpe…_

_- No lo eres pequeña, anda ven te enseñare a cocinar cosas deliciosas – dijo el moreno sonriendo, ella siempre se sentía segura al ver esa sonrisa, la reconfortaba, él siempre la convencía de las cosas, en esa oportunidad también se había cortado, su hermano la había curado y le había puesto una curita en su dedo._

_- Gomen… me descuide._

_- No importa, suele suceder, así que no te disculpes…_

_- Demo… _

_- Hey! No importa, vale, además no eres torpe, eres despistada – dijo el riendo y tocando al frente de la castaña con el dedo índice. Ella sonrió y abrazo a su hermano._

_- Entonces si tu lo dices, es la verdad – dijo ella sonriente y fue a la cocina, su hermano la miraba, entonces recordó que él se había quedado observándola, triste, con melancolía._

FIN FLASH BACK

Ella se voltea a ver el cuarto de su hermano, él se dirige y le sirve el desayuno, aprovecha y la acompaña comiendo un poco más, el desayuno transcurre en silencio, de repente Hikari se paraliza, ve a su hermano caminando hacia el cuarto de él, cada paso que daba traía consigo que las cadenas se arrastraran haciendo un ruido horrible, ella se tapo los oídos y Takeru la miro confundido.

- ¿sucede algo? Kari… - pregunto el rubio sin recibir respuesta alguna, la chica intentaba no escuchar el ruido de las cadenas arrastrándose, entonces recordó sus sueños y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermano, abrió su escritorio y busco las hojas que su hermano le había dicho, las tomo entre sus manos, estaba temblando, tk entró en la habitación y se acerco a ella.

- Esta es nuestra única pista para saber que sucedió.

- No entiendo.

- Mi hermano me dejo en estas hojas algo muy importante que nos podría ayudar a resolver las cosas… antes de dedicarnos a buscar las cosas, prométeme que no retrocederás apenas comience todo esto…

- No…

- Las cosas que podemos hallar en el camino pueden herirnos y dañar toda esa realidad que creíamos vivir, pero… - ella calló, él puso su mano en las hojas y la miro decidido, ella sonrió en silencio, sabía lo que esa mirada significaba.

- No te dejaré sola en esto, es algo que quiero y deseo hacer y no me echaré para atrás en ningún momento… aunque los habrá… estoy seguro de mi decisión.

- Te necesito junto a mí en todo momento Takeru, ahora que estamos solos, que quedamos tú y yo… no nos podemos abandonar.

- Jamás lo he hecho y menos ahora que más te necesito – dijo el rubio abrazando a la castaña, ella sonrió aliviada, la tarde se paso, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando el cielo azul que esa tarde iluminaba la ciudad, él la mantenía en sus brazos y ella simplemente se dejaba reconfortar, cuando ella miro la hora, eran las 5:30pm, se separo del rubio y se dirigió a las hojas que había dejado encima de la mesa.

- Creo que ya es hora… necesito saber la verdad – dijo mirando a Tk, él asintió con la cabeza, ella le dirigió una mirada al cuarto de su hermano, en la puerta estaba su hermano y Yamato, las cadenas parecían cada vez más pesadas, ella se dirigió a su cuarto seguida de Tk, se acomodo y prendió la lámpara, tk se sentó a su lado, la primera página estaba en blanco.

"_mi dulce y pequeña hermanita… si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy a tu lado o que algo grave me ha pasado, lo siguiente que vas a encontrar en estas hojas, no es más que mi vida plasmada en estos papeles sin vida, pero que te darán un indicio del por qué de las cosas, nunca encontré las palabras para explicarte esto personalmente, tengo miedo de lastimarte, pero necesito que entiendas por que me sucede todo esto…. Y quizá por mi culpa haya involucrado a Matt…_

_Esto lo comencé después de ese evento que marco nuestras vidas, cuando tenía 17 años… ah! Tiempos aquellos, como he cambiado ahora que tengo 28, aunque a veces no noto la diferencia, pero he cambiado… antes de comenzar de lleno con todo esto te pido perdón de antemano… eres la persona que menos merece todo esto y lo peor es que soy yo el que te causaré tanto dolor por no querer tomar la mejor decisión y haberme ido a estudiar al extranjero, no hace mucho que releí el documento que ahora esta en tus manos, tengo el presentimiento que algo va a sucederme y creo que esta lo más completo para que comprendas mis acciones y mis motivos, no tendré perdón… o al menos eso es lo que he oído, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que cause con mi decisión prefiero vivirla mil veces que a dejarla pasar… ahora que siento venir mi castigo no me arrepiento, viví lo que mi corazón me pidió y lo que yo sentía, pero sé que las consecuencias las vivirás tú y por eso te pido perdón, quizá debí haberme alejado, quizás debí haber intentado arrancar eso de mí, pero no fui capaz…. No soportaba al idea de vivir sin ese sentimiento… pronto entenderás mi sufrimiento, pues tú has vivido más dolor en el amor, mamá me dijo una vez que era como una maldición o algo así, los Yagami estábamos destinados a sufrir mucho antes de encontrar el verdadero amor y que quizá el amor estaba más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensábamos pero que por tantas pruebas que no superamos lo perdimos de vista… yo creo que esa persona que es para ti el Takaishi y no Matt, él es para otra persona, pero no para ti… y me duele pensar que pronto se casarán, quizá cuando leas esto… yo no querrás saber de nosotros nunca más… te adoro mi pequeña hermanita, te adorare por siempre y perdón… por ser tan egoísta" _

_Marzo 12_

Hikari se paralizo al leer la nota de su hermano, tk solo se sonrojo por la mención que el mayor Yagami había hecho de él en el texto, Hikari paso al hoja la fecha era de hace 11 años atrás, Takeru se recostó en la cama de las castaña.

- ¿no vas a acompañarme a leer el resto?

- Tu hermano deseaba que fueras al única persona en leer eso, así que…

- Él dice que quiere que lo leas conmigo, tu hermano desea que conozcas la verdad.

- Hikari…. –murmuro el rubio ante el cometario de su amiga, ella miraba a la puerta como si observará a alguien, el miro hacia la dirección de la mirada de la castaña, por un momento observo la figura de su hermano mirándolo compasivamente, movió la cabeza sin creerlo, volvió a mirar, no encontró nada, él se volvió a sentar al lado de la castaña.

"_Todo comenzó cuando cumplí los 17 años, la verdad no podía creer que solo me faltaba medio año para salir de la secundaria, ese día, solo tú, Takaishi y Matt se acordaron de mi cumpleaños, pero ese día, Ken y tú tenían un trabajo que presentar y por esa razón no pudiste estar a mi lado, Takeru estuvo todo el día practicando con Davis y ayudando a Codi para que pase deportes… es muy inteligente y todo, pero como Izzy y como Jou, es pésimo para los deportes, ese día él único que tuvo tiempo para estar a mi lado fue Ishida quien me invito esa noche a celebrar mi cumpleaños, no tenía ganas, me sentía muy al, ya que ninguno se había acordado y quienes lo habían hecho no podían estar a mi lado, sin embargo él me dijo que había lago importante de lo que teníamos que hablar… tuve curiosidad y acepte, desde hacía rato, desde mis 14 años algo extraño fluía dentro de mi cada vez que Ishida estaba a mi lado, me sentía seguro y últimamente cada vez que lo veía con Sora me provocaba matarlo… al principio pensé que no había podido superar el hecho de que Sora amaba a Yamato… no soportaba la idea de que los dos estuvieran juntos, pero cuando estaba con Sora me daba igual si estaba o no ahí… algo extraño estaba pasando conmigo y no se que era, de eso y han pasado 3 meses, pero por fin entendí las situación y es necesario que te cuente desde ese día, ese día las cosas comenzaron a aclararse cuando comenzaba a embriagarme Matt me dijo algo que solo entendí hasta hoy… cuando me dijo que no soportaba la idea de que algún día yo tendría a mi lado a esa persona que amaría y que él no sería, la verdad no comprendí en ese momento nada, de todas formas, él estaba hasta más ebrio que yo… pero ese comentario no me dejo beber más mientras él se hundía en el alcohol… después de eso… prometí no volver a tomar, no quería volver a escuchar cosas tan extrañas por culpa de ese líquido maldito…_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

5. El misterio…

"_ese día las cosas comenzaron a aclararse cuando comenzaba a embriagarme Matt me dijo algo que solo entendí hasta hoy… cuando me dijo que no soportaba la idea de que algún día yo tendría a mi lado a esa persona que amaría y que él no sería, la verdad no comprendí en ese momento nada, de todas formas, él estaba hasta más ebrio que yo… pero ese comentario no me dejo beber más mientras él se hundía en el alcohol… después de eso… prometí no volver a tomar, no quería volver a escuchar cosas tan extrañas por culpa de ese líquido maldito…"_

- Matt…

- Mi hermano dijo eso… no lo creo… no imposible…

- Tk… por favor, sigamos leyendo.

"_Sabía que las cosas no estaban tan bien del todo, después de esa noche no supe de Matt por 3 días, admito que no sabía que hacer, Matt era el único que siempre estaba para mi, siempre, no había día en que él no contestara a mis salidas o ideas locas, la verdad me confundí mucho durante esos días, no comprendía que estaba pasando, hasta que hable con Sora, ella me explico un poco la situación, al parecer Matt había estado…"_

- Fue para la vez en que Matt estuvo hospitalizado, se intoxico, el alcohol siempre le ha causado demasiados problemas

- Él ya no esta aquí Tk…

- Lo sé – dijo le rubio bajando la mirada, simplemente no aceptaba la idea de que su hermano no estaba más ahí, que ya al regresar a su casa no encontraría más que las soledad y los recuerdos, le atormentaba esa idea, pero no pudo seguir atormentándose pues su compañera había continuado con la lectura.

"_lo único a lo que acerté fue a dejar de buscarlo por un tiempo, de todas formas no me iba a morir solo porque no nos hablamos por un corto rato, eso creía, la verdad jamás pensé que las cosas se me saldrían de control._

_Dejé pasar el tiempo, en el cual ayude a Davis en sus prácticas y alguno que otro trabajo de la universidad, la verdad quería hacer algo, estaba muy aburrido, en vacaciones y solo, porque nadie más estaba disponible y menos tú, mi pequeña hermana, que estabas tan feliz por tu noviazgo con Takaishi, siempre lo has querido y el ciego ese solo lo notó hasta ahora; de verdad me provoca pegarle. Sin embargo, después de dos semanas sin hablarnos, lo llamé para saber como estaba, como siempre el muy engreído no dijo mucho sino que estaba preparando un concierto y yo como tarado le creí así que no insistí en saber como estaba y lo dejé así. Oh sorpresa cuando lo vi en el parque cerca de mi casa besándose con Sora, la sangre me hervía, no sabía exactamente por qué, lo único claro que tenía era que quería ahorcar a Yamato Ishida cuando tuviera la oportunidad._

_Después de eso, lo evite toda la semana, tanto a él como a Sora, cada vez que los veía me escondía o cambiaba de rumbo, no quería verlos, me enfermaba verlos juntos, era una sensación muy extraña, evitaba estar en casa y creo que fueron las semanas más sociables que tuve, acompañe a Davis y a Ken en todo, intenté ayudar a Izzy en sus investigaciones (por no decir entorpecer), también estuve interfiriendo en tus citas hermanita, no se si lo recuerdas, pero compartí un rato con todos; pero como todo, la dicha duro poco y tuve que enfrentarlos a ambos. Por desgracia los encontré en el centro comercial, ese día había acompañado a una amiga de la universidad a hacer unas compras, como había dicho, estaba de lo más sociable, y Rose, había sido una gran ayuda en mi carrera, así que decidí salir con ella, Rose había entrado a un almacén al cual no quería entrar yo y decidí esperarla afuera del establecimiento, mientras miraba hacia una tienda de dulces, escuche la voz de Sora pronunciar mi nombre."_

Kari se detuvo, un mareo repentino la invadió obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, imágenes borrosas venían a su mente, la voz de Tk, la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco, aun no estás completamente bien – dijo él al verla así, ella asintió, tomó con cautela el manojo de hojas y con la ayuda de Tk entro en su habitación y se recostó, él salió del cuarto dejándola sola, ella volvió a tomar los papeles y continuo leyendo.

La despertó el olor a comida, el aroma fresco de los alimentos recién preparados hizo que su estómago le exigiera ingerir algo de comida, pues había pasado la noche en vela leyendo ese "diario" de su hermano, había encontrado datos importantes, cosas que tal vez la guiarían hacia algo, aun no estaba segura, pero lo primero era ir a hablar con Ken, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a orientarse y mejor que Ken sobre asuntos policiales no había nadie. Su estómago volvió a gruñir, de verdad tenía hambre, se puso de pie y fue hacia el comedor, se encontró con el rubio sirviendo la mesa, él al verla le sonrió.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo con tono burlón y esto hizo reír a Kari - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Con mucha hambre – contestó ella sentándose y mirando con interés el desayuno.

- Llamó Davis, quería saber como estábamos – comentó Tk, Kari miro a Tk

- Iremos a visitar a Ken –dijo ella algo nerviosa.

- ¿A Ken? Kari no creo que sea buena idea…

- Necesito que él nos ayude.

- Es mejor no involucrar a más gente – dijo Tk bajando la mirada, Kari miro la sala.

- Tk por lo que leí en lo que me dejo mi hermano, fue… fue alguien cercano a mi hermano – dijo Kari, Tk la miro sorprendido.

- Cómo que alguien cercano… eso es imposible – dijo Tk.

- Todo coincide, el último párrafo, las partes de énfasis y sobre todo la persona que más nombra en el texto…

- Kari no puedes basarte solo en eso, tenemos que conseguir pruebas.

- Lo sé, el diario de mi hermano no es lo suficientemente contundente para culpar a alguien, pero necesito que Ken me ayude.

- No me parece prudente.

- No le mostrare el diario – dijo ella posando sus ojos en el rubio.

- De acuerdo.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, ella fue la primera, así que organizo la cocina, a pesar de los ruegos de Tk por dejar que él lo hiciera. Se sentó en el sofá a descansar, mientras Tk se arreglaba, podía escuchar el chorro del agua del baño, clavo su mirada en el techo y comenzó a analizar la información de la noche anterior, recordando fragmentos.

"_no soportaba verlos juntos, me enfermaba, no entendía por qué, pero la idea de que fueran novios me parecía ridícula y enfermiza, pero eran mis amigos y trataba de no demostrarles mi rechazo hacia su relación, Matt había dejado de pasar tiempo conmigo y agradezco que fue justo para cuando empecé a trabajar otra vez, así que la solución que encontré para no lastimar a nadie fue no volver a hablar con ninguno de los dos, hacía que tú contestaras el teléfono y mintieras por mi cuando estaba presente, aunque no fueron muchas veces, porque prefería estar fuera con los chicos que esperando llamadas…_

_Un día no pude evitarlo más, estaba solo en el departamento escuchando música con todo el volumen, ni si quiera podía escuchar mis pensamientos, hasta que un pitido discordante a la música me hizo entender que alguien estaba en la puerta, lamentablemente no estabas tú para taparme y me toco afrontar a un furioso Matt que me reclamaba por no haber contestado a sus llamadas y sus invitaciones y por no haberle dado la cara y estarlo evitando, trate de ignorar su cantaleta, no quería pelear, pero cada vez que me reclamaba algo el enojo iba subiendo en mi, hasta que no soporte más y le grite que no soportaba verlo junto a ella, que me enfermaba y que antes de dañar mi amistad con ella y con él prefería alejarme, él se quedó en silencio mientras yo le pedía que se largara de mi casa, pero él lo único a lo que atino fue a acercarse más a mi y besarme…"_

Abrió los ojos e hizo una cara de repugnancia, solo recordar esa parte la deprimía, a pesar de que trataba de entender por qué su hermano y su novio eran lo que eran, no podía asimilar que le hubiesen mentido durante tanto tiempo. Era cierto que ella no tenía nada contra los gays, pero saber que tu hermano lo fue, no era fácil de comprender.

Trato de alejar ese pensamiento concentrándose en la situación, aunque según lo que había leído, Tai lo había separado y le había aclarado que no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos por los sentimientos que todos conocían que él sentía por SORA, más adelante había reconocido que el beso le había… "gustado", de nuevo sintió esa sensación de rabia, pero lo controló, ellos de verdad se amaban y ella no era nadie para juzgarlos; se rió de nuevo se había apartado del tema, trató de concentrarse siguiendo el patrón, Matt terminó con SORA mucho tiempo después e incluso en ese tiempo Tai y Mat ya salían juntos como novios… pero, Tai trato de reorganizar las cosas por ella y por Tk, por no lastimarlos, Matt no había estado de acuerdo y Tai comenzó su relación con SORA, y esta relación termino 5 meses antes de la muerte de Tai y durante todo ese tiempo Matt había convencido a Tai de continuar con su relación y Tai había accedido, si todo eso era así y la reacción de SORA al terminar con Tai había sido como la describió su hermano, todo daba a entender una venganza, pero ¿por qué matarlos? ¿Por qué no simplemente lastimar a su hermano poniéndolo en contra de Matt?

De todas formas no tenía sentido que hubiese sido Sora, ella podía ser muy resentida, pero la había visto en el funeral, aunque su cara expresaba satisfacción… ¿satisfacción por la muerte de dos de sus amigos? Eso no parecía coherente, tal vez Sora si tenía mucho que ver en el asunto, como tal vez no, de pronto ella pudo haberse enterado del engaño de Matt y Tai y su ira se convirtió en deseo de matanza. No, la Sora que ella conocía no era así, por más que todo indicara que ella podía estar involucrada y, sin contar que si su suposición era verdad y Sora sabía todo lo sucedido durante esos años, los motivos eran suficientemente fuertes como para cambiar a una persona. Trato de alejar esa deducción, es cierto que la persona podía ser alguien cercano a su hermano pero no Sora, no su amiga.

- No te piensas arreglar o que, si vamos a visitar a Ken es mejor hacerlo temprano – dijo Tk sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ella lo miro con tristeza.

- ¿Tú crees que alguien lleno de odio y rencor fuese capaz de llegar a matar a las personas que alguna vez amó? – preguntó la castaña, en sus palabras había sufrimiento y preocupación, él sea cercó a ella y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, sea lo que la tuviese así, la estaba destrozando, acarició su castaña melena.

- No pienses en eso ahorita – le dijo intentando distraerla – aunque si quieres una respuesta… si las razones son realmente fuertes es posible que la persona cambie hasta el punto de ser un asesino.

- Lo supuse – respondió frustrada la chica y se abrazo más al rubio que la abrazaba, tenía miedo de que su sospechas fueran verdad, no quería que fuese así, pero lo único que podía hacer para comprobarlo era investigar.

- Es mejor que te arregles para poder visitar a Yolei y a Ken – sugirió él, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio, inconscientemente su mano se poso en la mejilla del chico mientras ella sonreía.

- Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo – murmuro Kari, lentamente con su dedo índice recorrió los labios del rubio – tu me fortaleces.

- Y tú me das vida – dijo Tk y ella se entristeció, retiro su mano y trato de separarse de él, pero él la atrajo hacia su pecho acunándola en él – ahora que estoy junto a ti, es como si no sintiera dolor.

Tk no volvamos al tema – intentó ella de evitar la conversación.

- ¿por qué no? Vamos a resolver la incógnita de la muerte de nuestros hermanos, pero no somos capaces de arreglar lo que sucedió entre los dos.

- Porque tú nunca me quisiste como yo a ti, mi hermano tenía razón, tu nunca me viste, hasta que me aleje de ti, hasta que te diste cuenta que no te iba a esperar para siempre y que podía enamorarme…

- Kari yo si te ame --

- No me mientas más que estoy cansada de mentiras Takeru – dijo Kari poniéndose de pie y volteándose a mirarlo a la cara – estoy cansada de que todos me escondan la verdad, no me quisiste, tal vez ahora si… pero ya es tarde, yo tuve que olvidarme de ti, me obligue a mi misma a guardar en mi corazón ese amor que siento por ti para estar con tu hermano.

- Y me vas a decir que el beso del otro día...

- Dime sinceramente si significó algo para ti – preguntó Kari desesperada y él se quedó callado – ¿ves? No significo nada para ti.

- Si significó mucho para mi, ¿no te das cuenta que aun te amo? – dijo Tk tomándola por los hombros, ella bajo la mirada.

- Ya es tarde Tk… no quiero volver a sufrir a tu lado… recordar todo lo que nos sucedió.

- Yo te amaba de verdad, pero nunca supe como demostrártelo, mírame a los ojos y dime si lo que te digo es mentira – dijo él forzándola a mirarlo, ella levanto la vista y quedo atrapada por esos ojos azules que siempre la debilitaban, podía observar en ellos la tristeza y la sinceridad de lo que decía, podía notar la confusión y la soledad en sus pupilas, comenzó a llorar en silencio – perdóname por no haberte visto antes a mi lado, perdóname – repitió Tk mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, sabía lo que él intentaba hacer y quería evitarlo, otro beso y tal vez la puerta que había sellado se volvería a abrir y no quería volver a sufrir.

- No lo hagas Tk… por favor… - pidió ella, tanto Matt como Tk la habían engañado y le habían mentido, no quería volverse a enamorar, y menos ahora que su hermano no estaría para consolarla y ayudarle a abrir los ojos.

- Perdóname – musito él antes de besarla, a pesar de que intento oponerse contestó el beso.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo con la magia y haciendo que ella se separara bruscamente de él, bajo la cabeza conteniendo la lágrimas, los recuerdos ahora inundaban su mente, se acerco al teléfono y contesto.

- ¿aló?

_- Kari, hola, soy yo Sora _– dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Kari se puso rígida al instante.

- Hola Sora ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la castaña con nerviosismo.

_- Bien, algo preocupada por ti, ¿Cómo sigues? El día del entierro de vi fatal y no había querido llamarte porque no sabía que decirte, Mimi me dijo que te enfermaste pero que te estas recuperando._

- Así es, estoy mejor, tengo que reponerme durante estas vacaciones antes de empezar mi trabajo.

_- Te quedan 4 semanas ¿no? Sería chévere hacer un plan de chicas con Mimi y Yolei, te apuntas a la idea_ – sugirió Sora, Kari soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Sería genial – dijo y al instante el diario de su hermano le paso por la mente – peor no creo que pueda por estos días – dijo y comenzó a temblar temiendo la respuesta de Sora.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó algo confundida la voz.

- Porque me dedicare a buscar quien asesino a mi hermano – Kari aguanto la respiración, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás infundiéndole ánimo.

- Tranquila – susurro Tk en su oído y colocando su mentón en el hombro de la castaña, Sora aun no daba respuesta a lo que le había dicho Kari,y esto atemorizaba más a la castaña.

_- No deberías meterte en eso, déjalos descansar en paz._

- No descansarán en paz hasta que el asesino este tras las rejas.

_- Kari no puedes buscarlo tú sola, deja que la policía se encargue de eso._

- No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos.

_- Si te metes en eso vas a encontrar cosas que no van a gustarte_ – reclamo Sora furiosa y ahí estaba la reacción que Kari temía, Sora estaba escondiendo algo que sabía y ella no.

- ¿acaso tú sabes algo Sora? – preguntó Kari.

_- No, no sé nada_ – contestó algo nerviosa – _pero es mejor que no te metas en eso, encontraras cosas que no te gustara saber y puede que te pongas en peligro._

- Aun así debo hacer que haya justicia.

_- La justicia ya se hizo Hikari… pero allá tú con lo que hagas, adiós_ – dijo ella y colgó, Kari soltó el teléfono y se abrazo a si misma tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Tk asustado por al reacción de su amiga.

- Sora tiene algo que ver, te lo puedo asegurar Tk… Sora sabe algo que nosotros no y temo que… - la voz se le quebró antes de poder terminar la frase, él volvió a abrazarla.

- No te preocupes, te ayudare a solucionar todo esto, estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides.

Hola, lamento no haber podido actualizar ninguna de mis historias, de verda les pido disculpas, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, sin embargo pude sacar tiempo para este capitulo y ojala les guste, y de nuevo lamento no poder actualizar más seguido. Mucha suerte.


	7. Chapter 7

6. Supuesto culpable

- Sora tiene algo que ver, te lo puedo asegurar Tk… Sora sabe algo que nosotros no y temo que… - la voz se le quebró antes de poder terminar la frase, él volvió a abrazarla.

- No te preocupes, te ayudare a solucionar todo esto, estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del rubio, estaba muy asustada por la conversación que había tenido con Sora, algo andaba mal y necesitaba saber que era, ella estaba escondiendo algo, algo grave podía intuirlo, pero no quería sacar conjeturas fuera de lugar, necesitaba primero pruebas y quien mejor en eso que un detective. Después de que logró calmarse, termino de arreglarse para ir a ver a Ken, ahora estaba más segura de su decisión, tenía que buscar por todas partes, hablar con todos sus amigos para analizar la situación desde el punto de vista de cada uno. Tk insistía en dejar el caso a la policía, pero la castaña se negaba rotundamente, pues ella quería saber la verdad por su propia cuenta, sin embargo era consciente que si las cosas se salían de control debía comunicarle a la policía lo que sabía para que se solucionara el problema. Después de eso, ambos no se volvieron a dirigir palabras hasta que llegaron a casa de Ken.

- Kari no me parece que debamos pedirle ayuda – replico de nuevo el rubio, ella tocó la puerta sin contestarle a Tk, estaba cansada de la misma discusión, escuchó el suspiro por parte de su compañero que se resignaba a seguirla, Yolei abrió la puerta.

- ¡Kari! ¡TK! Vaya sorpresa, ¿Cómo siguen? – pregunto Yolei mientras los dejaba pasar – disculpa que no nos hayamos comunicado con ustedes desde el entierro, pero queríamos darles su espacio para que lo aceptaran, no queríamos presionarlo.

- Nosotros entendemos Yolei, antes gracias por habernos acompañado en esos momentos – contestó Kari tristemente, Yolei suspiro.

- Me sorprende mucho su visita, pensé que tendría que ir yo a visitarte Kari, como nunca vienes.

- No es cierto, es solo que últimamente se me ha hecho imposible salir de la casa y con el reciente hecho – su voz se apagó al recordar las imágenes que les había mostrado el detective Fujiwara.

- Si, debe ser difícil, ese apartamento debe estar lleno de recuerdos – comentó Yolei – y tú que me cuentas Tk – pregunto mirando al rubio, él sonrió.

- He estado acompañando a Hikari, ambos nos sentimos muy solos, ellos eran nuestro refugio y ahora nos toca seguir sin ellos, así que he estado cuidando de ella – dijo él y todos rieron.

- Es cierto, hace poco me dio un resfriado muy fuerte, Tk estuvo conmigo ayudándome, sino todavía estaría enferma – dijo Kari mirando sus manos.

- Bueno, me alegra saber que se han estado haciendo compañía, estos momentos tan difíciles no es aconsejable pasarlos solos, es mejor tener a alguien con quien hablar, a quien recurrir – comentó Yolei. Kari observó la acogedora sala de su amiga.

- ¿y los niños? – preguntó Kari curiosa por no escuchar a los pequeños correr de un lado a otro en su habitación

- Están en clases, ahora Ken va a ir a recogerlos – contestó Yolei, Hikari asintió con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el paisaje que ofrecía al ventana, Tk y Yolei siguieron conversando mientras la castaña parecía ausente, en su mente la conversación con Sora la mantenía preocupada.

- Bien, creo que voy a ir por los niños – la voz masculina provenía de la habitación principal, Kari salió de su trance y dirigió su mirada hacia el corredor, por el cual apareció Ken estirando los brazos - ¿Kari? ¿Tk? Vaya no sabía que estaban aquí – dijo acercándose a saludarlos, la castaña se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Ken necesito hablar contigo – dijo Kari, los nervios se apoderaron de la chica, sin embargo mantenía su postura seria y serena.

- Si, claro…

- En privado – pidió la castaña y Ken la guió hacia el estudio, Kari entró en la habitación y Ken cerró la puerta – necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- Dime en que puedo servirte – dijo Ken recogiendo unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

- Necesito encontrar al asesino de mi hermano – dijo Kari sin pensarlo dos veces, Ken la miró con seriedad y negó con la cabeza.

- Creí que la policía se estaba encargando del caso

- Así es

- Entonces, no entiendo a que te refieres

- Necesito encontrarlo yo misma.

- Kari, es mejor que le dejes ese trabajo a la policía y te dediques a recuperarte, a superar este doloroso suceso.

- Debo hacerlo – repitió Hikari firmemente,

- Entonces no puedo ayudarte

- No vine a pedirte eso, se trata de otro asunto

- ¿Qué será?

- ¿Qué has sabido de Sora? – preguntó Kari mirando los libros que había en el estante del estudio.

- No mucho, la última vez que la vi fue en el funeral de Tai y Matt – dijo Ken pensativo – si quieres la verdad, no la vi muy afectada por la muerte de ellos, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya sabes… de ambos estuvo muy enamorada.

- Ya veo.

- Parecía más bien… tranquila, como satisfecha de algo… como si el dolor ajeno la llenara.

- Esa no es Sora – dijo Kari dándole la espalda a Ken.

- Lo sé, tal vez sean cosas mías o delirio de detective, pero eso fue lo que percibí de ella ese día, parecía una persona distinta, insensible…

- Ken… ¿Qué puedo hacer para investigar a una persona?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo Kari, porque si lo hago te pondré en peligro.

- Ken… ayúdame, necesito saber quien le hizo eso a mi hermano, tú no viste como quedó por el accidente, tú no viste… - la voz se le quebró y tuvo que callarse para recuperar la calma, se sintió mareada y las imágenes de sus pesadillas regresaron a su mente.

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que hables con las personas que tú creas que conocen muy bien al sospechoso, es lo único que puedo decirte y que no te pondría en grave peligro.

- Gracias – musito Kari y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera – la detuvo Ken, Kari giró un poco su rostro para darle a entender que le estaba poniendo atención – escúchame, es mejor que dejes esto en manos de la policía, si llegas a acercarte demasiado a la verdad podrías ponerte en un peligro mucho mayor.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo alternativa.

- Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Ken resignado ante la firme posición de la castaña, ella asintió con la cabeza y giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente.

Fue entonces cuando la habitación quedó en silencio permitiendo escuchar el sonido de un celular, Hikari se paralizó de inmediato reconociendo la melodía, era el tono del celular de Matt, abrió su bolso rápidamente y observó con terror el Motorola V3 en el interior de su bolso. El miedo la paralizó por completo, no entendía como había llegado allí, estaba segura de haberlo dejado en casa ¿Cómo diablos había llegado el celular a su bolso? Ken se acercó al ver que su amiga estaba inmóvil, y tocó el hombro de la chica para sacarla de su trance, Kari se sobresaltó ante la acción de su amigo y lo miró aterrada, el peliazul no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando así que Hikari sacó con un pañuelo el manchado celular y se lo pasó a Ken quien lo observó intrigado.

- Es el celular de Matt – dijo confundido él y miró a Kari seriamente - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Fue la misma noche del entierro – dijo la castaña entrecortadamente, el pánico del cual era presa la había bloqueado completamente – ni Tk ni yo nos explicamos como el celular de Matt terminó en el cuarto de Tai lleno de sangre, lo único que sí sé es que está lleno de mensajes sin leer.

- Dios mío – fue lo único que pudo musitar Ken, con cuidado levanto la tapa del celular y observó la pantalla que indicaba que había un mensaje nuevo, con el pañuelo presionó donde decía leer - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña asustada, su amigo le mostró el mensaje "conozco tu secreto… y estoy _cansada_ de fingir que no lo sé, pero pronto todo acabara… y tú, amor, pronto dejarás de _lastimarme_. Te juro que tú y él me las van a pagar… lo juró" Hikari sintió que todo su mundo se le venía abajo, aquel mensaje aunque fuese de un celular desconocido confirmaba su temor: Sora estaba involucrada en el asesinato de su hermano y de Matt. De pronto, todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro y Ken tuvo que sostener a la castaña para evitar que se cayera – ¿Por qué… por qué hasta ahora llegó ese mensaje?

- No lo sé… esto es muy extraño Kari y no me está gustando para nada, aquí hay algo muy malo y va a empeorar – dijo él asustado, la castaña trató de ponerse de pie, pero aún seguía débil, de pronto escuchó el teléfono sonar, de nuevo se tensó por completo y miró atemorizada a Ken.

- ¿aló? Sora, que milagro que llamaras, pensé que te ibas a ir de viaje ¿ya vienes para acá? Genial, aquí te esperamos, nos vemos – Hikari tragó saliva al oír esto, Yolei colgó el teléfono y continúo con su conversación.

- Ken… si tú fueras el asesino o autor intelectual del homicidio ¿visitarías la familia de tu víctima o irías a su departamento?

- No, evitaría de mil formas encontrarme con ellos en su casa, claro si tuviera algún remordimiento o miedo a los muertos, creo que me alejaría de la casa donde vivió la victima, pero mantendría la comunicación con su familia para saber si se acercan a la verdad y poder escapar o en llegado caso, vigilarlos en otras partes y en medidas extremas… aniquilarlos.

- Todo eso en caso de remordimiento o miedo por lo cometido – se dijo para sí misma Kari.

- Son suposiciones, hay muchas otras cosas que como asesino podría optar por realizar, pero en tu caso, suponiendo que hubiese sido alguien cercano el asesino, pues podrían ser, Kari en los homicidios todo es posible por parte del autor.

- Gracias Ken – dijo Kari envolviendo el celular en el pañuelo y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolso – prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que hemos hablado ahora.

- Te lo prometo, nadie se enterará – dijo Ken solemnemente y Kari confió en él.

- El último favor que te pido es que no le digas a Sora que estuvimos hoy aquí, dile a Yolei que por favor no le diga sobre nuestra visita, debemos irnos ya – dijo Kari abriendo al puerta del estudio rápidamente y caminando hacia la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tk al ver a su amiga tan agitada.

- Vámonos – dijo Kari a Tk, luego abrazó a Yolei – gracias por todo Ken… Yolei, de verdad muchas gracias, pero debemos marcharnos… y Yolei por favor no le digas a nadie que vinimos hoy, por favor – suplicó Kari sin dejar hablar a Yolei y abriendo al puerta, Tk se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a la nerviosa castaña que esperaba el ascensor con impaciencia.

- ¿me puedes explicar qué diablos esta pasando?

- Ella tuvo mucho que ver en la muerte de nuestros hermanos, ella lo descubrió todo y quería tomar venganza, ella no puede saber que vine a ver a Ken porque podría deducir que ya sabemos la verdad y tal vez no pueda recoger las pruebas necesarias para inculparla, por eso debemos ganar más tiempo y tratar de evitarla a toda costa – dijo Hikari entrando al ascensor, sus manos temblaban por el miedo que la embargaba y al llegar al sótano tuvo que pedirle a Tk que manejara él.

El camino de regreso fue aún más silencioso y tenso, Hikari no había logrado calmarse y era presa de los nervios, todo comenzaba a tener sentido desde ese punto de vista y explicaba muchos de los extraños comportamientos de la pelirroja: sus evasivas, su mirada de odio, su satisfacción en el funeral de su hermano… la llamada. Hikari se quedó paralizada al recordar lo que llevaba en la cartera y lo que ello significaba, y supo de inmediato que el tiempo de ver el celular de Matt se acercaba, pero antes de dar ese paso, debía hablar con sus amigos para comprobar su teoría. Las cosas que pensaba de Sora la asustaban y esto la atemorizaba cada vez más, si Sora había llegado hasta eso extremos por vengarse, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tapar su culpa, sería capaz de matarlos… aquel pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío y miró con miedo a Tk, su rubio acompañante parecía ajeno a la situación y la verdad, lo era. Era ella quien había insistido en hacer justicia por sí misma, quien había aceptado la petición de su hermano y había metido en este lío a su amigo, lo cual no era justo, porque corría el mismo riesgo que ella. Tenía que pensar en algo que lo alejara de ella y así mantenerlo a salvo, tenía que protegerlo de esto y para ello debía evitar que siguiera a su lado ayudándola, pero a la vez no quería separarse de él ya que éstas semanas se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la sola idea de dejarlo ir le dolía demasiado… fue cuando la castaña reaccionó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Takeru Takaishi significaba tanto para ella? Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a la boca recordando el beso de esa mañana, el sabor de sus labios aun seguía latente en los de ella y eso la confundía más; en ese momento había disfrutado de aquel beso tanto como él, lo había ansiado muy en el fondo tanto como él, la única diferencia era que él le demostraba que aún la amaba, y ella, se negaba a aceptar que su amor por aquel rubio jamás había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba bruscamente el aire para tratar de pensar con claridad y concentrarse en lo principal: Sora.

Tk observaba disimuladamente a la castaña, la notaba algo alterada y nerviosa, pero, sobre todo, aterrorizada; no sabía que era lo que Ken le había ayudado a descubrir a Hikari que la tenía en ese estado y la curiosidad estaba por agotar su paciencia. Se había abstenido de preguntarle durante todo el camino para no hacerla sentir incómoda, pero le preocupada verla tan alterada y no poder hacer nada para calmarla un poco porque no sabía el motivo que la tenía así. Aparte de eso, en su mente rondaba la explicación de la castaña por la cual debían alejarse de Sora, que por mi descabellado que sonase que la pelirroja estaba tras el asesinato de sus hermanos, era una posibilidad, y era la más probable, sin contar que todas las cosas comenzaban a encajar si las veía de esa forma. De pronto, se asustó de pensar a su amiga tan malvada y vengativa.

- Parece que va a llover – dijo Tk sin mirar a la castaña, ella parecía no prestarle atención, así que agregó – te notó algo preocupada ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Esto tiene que parar Tk – dijo Kari aún sin mirarlo, el rubio sonrió pensando que su amiga había analizado las cosas con cabeza fría y le dejarían el asunto a la policía – esto no puede continuar así.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tk y parqueó el auto, sin embargo ninguno de los dos salió del carro.

- No puedo continuar mezclándote en esto sabiendo las consecuencias que pueden traer mis actos.

- ¿de que me hablas? – preguntó Tk confundido por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

- Te pido que te marches de mi departamento.

- ¿Qué? – la petición de su amiga lo había dejado desconcertado - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tk no lo entiendes? No puedo ponerte en peligro, no puedo permitir que ella te lastime, no puedo permitir que… - la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar y tapó su rostro con sus manos, los sollozos estaban impregnados de dolor y rabia.

- ¿Peligro? Kari…

- Sora será capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de callarnos y no quiero que tú…

- Y la solución es dejarme por fuera – dijo Tk mirando hacia el frente, la castaña asintió con la cabeza, el rubio golpeo el volante con fuerza – ¡maldita sea! No puedes hacerme esto ahora Hikari.

- Es lo mejor.

- No pienso dejarte sola.

- Y yo no pienso ponerte en peligro.

- Deja de ser tan terca y déjame ayudarte – le grito el rubio y la castaña contuvo la respiración - ¿Crees que eres la única que quiere hacer justicia, que quiere llegar al fondo de esto? Pues no, yo también quiero saber que sucedió y quien fue el canalla que acabo con la vida de mi hermano.

- Es mi trabajo, ellos me lo pidieron a mí

- No me importa si te lo pidieron u ordenaron, si tú no me dejas ayudarte, yo buscaré al culpable por mi cuenta.

- ¡No! – grito Hikari, desesperada se acercó a él y lo tomó débilmente por el cuello – no puedes, no puedes.

- ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme saber la verdad?

- No quiero que sepas nada, no quiero que participes, no quiero que mueras – le grito descontrolada la castaña y en un impulso, Kari abrió la puerta del carro y corrió lejos de éste. Tk perplejo, tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura, se bajó del auto, lo aseguró y trató de seguir el camino por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

Hikari corría sin saber a donde ir, no entendía por qué Tk hacía más difícil las cosas, solo debía decir que sí y marcharse, pero ella sabía que la reacción de su amigo era normal, sin embargo no a aceptaba. Sólo quería protegerlo, sólo quería mantenerlo a salvo ¿acaso era tan difícil entender eso? Bajó la velocidad hasta quedarse inmóvil, como estatua mientras lloraba tapando su rostro con las manos.

- ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué? – se preguntó Hikari llena de rabia y dolor, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto la sola idea de alejarse de su amigo, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto pensar en el rubio – maldición…

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella y su alrededor, lentamente cayeron con más rapidez que antes, Hikari seguía sin moverse y sin dejar de llorar, su corazón le dolía terriblemente, estaba asustada y desesperada, había perdido a su hermano y a su novio, ahora no quería perder a Tk… ¿Por qué? No sabía porque le afectaba tanto pensar en él, pensar en su ausencia, le dolía pensar que no lo vería al despertar, que no lo vería junto a ella, tratando de animarla y enamorarla otra vez. Una irónica risa se le escapó ante este pensamiento, él trataba de enamorarla otra vez y eso era obvio, él aún la amaba y jamás le había explicado el por qué la había abandonado en ese momento, tal vez él había tenido una razón demasiado fuerte para haberlo hecho, para haberle mentido. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y rió de nuevo sarcásticamente, sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro confundiéndose con la lluvia que la mojaba también.

- No puedo dejar que te lastimes… - murmuró, sabía que estaba sola, pero deseaba poder decirle a Tk por qué no podía dejarlo participar – no quiero perder a nadie más… no puedo perderte a ti… como perdí a mi hermano

_- Hikari…_

- Tai – su voz se quebró y miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano.

_- Siempre has sido tan buena… tan inocente…_

- ¿Dónde estás?

_- Perdóname… no debí pedirte que me ayudarás… siempre te lastimo…_

- Tai…

_- Supongo que este es mi castigo_ – Hikari movió la cabeza negativamente con desesperación y pudo visualizar a su herido hermano frente a ella, ver a Tai de esa forma la asustaba, pudo notar que las cadenas se hacían más pesadas para su hermano y quiso tocarlo.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

_- Cuanto desearía poder acompañarte ahora… pero mis errores me llevaron a esto…_

- Esto no es justo, esto no es justo – grito la castaña con dolor.

_- No, no lo es para ti, tú no mereces sufrir así…_

- No quiero quedarme sola – sus piernas no soportaron más y cayó de rodillas sobre el asfalto, la calle estaba completamente desierta por la lluvia – no quiero que nadie más muera… no quiero quedarme sola – grito de nuevo.

_- Nunca quise dejarte sola, yo…_ - Hikari levantó al vista y vio como la imagen se evaporaba frente a sus ojos, en un instinto trató de gatear hasta él, pero sólo consiguió lastimar sus rodillas y sus manos. La imagen desapareció por completo y Hikari cayó completamente al suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos y su cuerpo no respondía, lo sentía pesado y el frío de la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos.

Tirada ahí en el asfalto recordó todo lo vivido con su hermano, sus niñerías y tonterías, sus ideas locas y sus extrañas invenciones, su risa y su sonrisa, su rabia y su ira, su tristeza y su dolor, lo recordó todo de él, las millones de veces que lo tuvo a su lado para decirle que lo quería y que no quería separarse de él que desperdició, todas las oportunidades que tuvo para compartir una tarde a su lado que no aceptó, todas las peleas que quedaron inconclusas así como las veces que ella decidía irse de casa cansada del orgullo de su hermano, recordó todo, hasta las veces que Tai trataba de convencerla de que perdonar a Tk.

_- Él te ama ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_ – le había dicho en una ocasión – _lo que hizo, lo hizo por una razón que solo te la dirá el tiempo, pero no te abandonó porque sí y eso debes entenderlo._

_- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué es hombre? Yo soy tu hermana, yo soy la que esta sufriendo por su ausencia mientras él esta con… _

_- Deja de pensar así de él, no puedes juzgar lo que hizo_ – le había reprochado Tai enojadamente – _si te dejó, fue por algo más fuerte que el amor que siente por ti y tú, si realmente lo amabas deberías entenderlo._

_- Pues no lo entiendo._

_- Sé que él es un despistado completo, sé que siempre te dije que él jamás te notaría, pero…_

_- Y fue cierto, jamás me notó…_

_- Kari…_

_- Y yo jamás lo notaré de nuevo, jamás volveré a pensar en Takeru Takaishi ¡Jamás!_

Ese día se había prometido a sí misma no volver a pensar en aquel rubio, que la estaba destrozando de nuevo en esos momentos, por alguna extraña razón Tai había tratado de justificar a Tk por su desaparición, aunque nunca le dijo el verdadero motivo. La castaña trató de pararse, pero no pudo, sus párpados, pesadamente trataban de cerrarse y ella, aunque tratase de evitarlo, aquella extraña debilidad era más fuerte que ella.

- _Mi dulce niña, no puedes alejarlo de ti_ – la voz de Matt la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sin embargo solo la lluvia la acompañaba – _tú necesitas de él, así como él de ti._

- No quiero perderlo como a ustedes.

- _No lo vas a perder_.

- No si logro que se aleje de todo esto.

_- Si lo haces tú misma, acabarás contigo_.

- Que más da… sería un paso menos para…

_- ¿Para qué? ¿Para lastimar a los demás? Kari… él necesita estar junto a ti y su compañía puede ser de gran ayuda para ti._

- Solo quiero protegerlo.

- _La mejor forma de hacerlo, es que estés junto a él_ – ella cerró los ojos y le pareció sentir un suave roce en su mejilla, trató de abrir sus ojos, pero sus párpados se negaban a hacerlo, entonces escuchó su voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Diablos! Kari – la voz sonaba cerca y estaba llena de preocupación y miedo, ella trató de sonreír, aquella voz la llenaba de nuevo, la hacía fuerte otra vez.

- Vete… - musito débilmente, sin embargo sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del suelo y la acercaban a un cálido pecho – no quiero que te lastimen…

- No te desgastes, hablaremos luego, cuando estés mejor

- No… no puedo permitirte que estés a mi lado, solo… solo haré que te lastimen y yo…

- Mantente despierta – dijo Tk sacudiéndola suavemente para mantenerla consciente, sin embargo, la castaña veía todo borroso y su voz se hacía más inaudible – llamaré una ambulancia, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo – escuchó como su amigo oprimía unas teclas de su celular, sin embargo ella, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, puso su mano sobre la de él impidiéndole terminar de marcar el número.

- No quiero perderte – musito ella y Tk se quedó inmóvil ante esto – es inútil seguir mintiéndome y en verdad no deseo perderte, eres lo único que me queda, el único que quiere estar a mi lado…

- Kari…

- Yo… jamás he sentido tanto miedo como ahora con la sola idea de no verte más, pero prefiero sufrir por no verte, que sufrir por saber que jamás estarás a mi lado de nuevo, no quiero que mueras, no quiero que mueras.

- Eso no pasará, por ahora – dijo Tk abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho intentando calmar a la castaña que repetía la misma frase una y otra ves de forma desesperada, mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose impotente ante el sufrimiento de Kari.

- No te vayas…

- No lo haré, me quedaré contigo siempre, no puedo pensar si quiera en estar lejos de ti de nuevo… la sola idea me… me lastima.

- No me dejes sola…

- No lo hare, pero ahora debo llamar una ambulancia, estás helada y estás temblando, no quiero que te de hipotermia o algo peor.

- No… no me lleves a un hospital, por favor – rogó débilmente la castaña entre sus brazos, él suspiro derrotado ante esto.

- Pero, no puedo llevarte a casa y no hacer nada.

- Llama a Joe... pero no me lleves a un hospital, por favor.

- De acuerdo – y sin decir más, llevó a la castaña en brazos hasta el departamento; ella sin poder resistir más, cayó inconsciente.


	8. Chapter 8

7. Recuperación

- Llama a Joe... pero no me lleves a un hospital, por favor.

- De acuerdo – y sin decir más, llevó a la castaña en brazos hasta el departamento; ella sin poder resistir más, cayó inconsciente.

La calidez de su cuarto la tomó por sorpresa, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, lo último que sus ojos habían visto era el cielo gris del cual caían las gotas de lluvia mientras Tk la abrazaba con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, se sentía terriblemente débil y sabía porque, ella misma se lo había causado ¿Cuántas veces debía enfermarse para aprender que no debía estar mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia? Una débil sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, sin embargo despareció de inmediato al no escuchar ninguna voz, ningún ruido, el miedo comenzó a embargarla lentamente… Tk, fue lo primero que le vino al pensamiento, no estaba a su lado lo que significaba que tal vez…

- No – se dijo a sí misma – no se pudo haber ido… no…

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no colaboraba, solo logró mover sus manos para recoger su cabello, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al sentir lo frías que se encontraban éstas, no podía creer que aun teniendo tantas cobijas encima no las hubiera logrado calentar, además de la extraña sensación de debilidad que la poseía, sabía que había dormido durante horas y que debía tener más fuerzas, sin embargo no lograba mover sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor logró sentarse en su cama, pero tuvo que apoyarse ya que la pesadez de su cuerpo la venció de nuevo. Ese pequeño movimiento la había puesto exhausta, su respiración sonaba agitada y no sentía respuesta de su cuerpo aún. Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero las voces provenientes de la sala detuvieron su intento; aguzó su oído para tratar de entender lo que hablaban, al principio le costó reconocer las voces, aun se encontraba perdida y confundida, pero luego logró distinguir a los interlocutores.

- Se va a recuperar, pero el proceso va a ser lento, si la llevaras al hospital la podría tratar mejor.

- Ella no quiero Joe, no puedo obligarla

- Lo sé, sin embargo en el hospital su recuperación sería más pronta.

- Sí, ya me lo has dicho varias veces.

- Trata de convencerla, tal vez a ti te escuche y te haga caso.

- Sabes que no, hace mucho tiempo que ella dejó de confiar en mí – la voz de Tk sonaba triste.

- Lo hubieras evitado si se lo hubieras dicho – Joe sonaba severo en ese tema y Kari sonrió inconscientemente, por fin alguien entendía su dolor - ¿No has pensado que es lo que mereces por haberle mentido?

- Muchas veces – le contestó el rubio – y sé que es lo justo, mi hermano muchas veces me lo dijo, que me lo merecía por haberla lastimado de esa manera, pero no tenía otra alternativa… tú lo sabes Joe, yo…

- Siempre te dije que se lo contarás, la verdad la lastimaría menos que una mentira y tu ausencia.

- ¿Y si no hubiera regresado?

- Al menos hubiera sabido la verdad y no hubiera guardado tanto rencor – dijo Joe, soltó un suspiro y se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien cogiera un maletín pesado – sin embargo no es momento para llorar sobre la leche derramada.

- Solo quiero que confíe más en mí, quiero ayudarla.

- Y lo haces, pero debes entender que no es fácil para ella volver a confiar en ti, nadie la había defraudado tanto como tú, Daivis muchas veces quiso ir a matarte por el estado en que la dejaste.

- No quería lastimarla Joe, solo quería protegerla – Hikari se congeló ante sus palabras – pensé que era lo mejor, alejarla de mí, de esa forma no la lastimaría, no lloraría por mi culpa, sin embargo la sola idea de separarme de ella me asustaba de sobremanera, no sabía ni como decírselo, ni como actuar, saber que no estaría más a mi lado me destruía por completo y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era debilidad tenía que ser fuerte y… solo deseaba verla bien, feliz, tranquila.

- Tu decisión hizo todo lo contrario, sé que buscabas protegerla, pero no viste las consecuencias porque nunca viste sus sentimientos por completo Tk, nunca la notaste de verdad.

- Eso no es cierto.

- No lo sé, no digo que sea cierto o no, era la forma como yo lo percibía y no solo yo, sé por Ken que ella también lo percibía de esa forma, la lastimaste demasiado Tk y ahora que más necesita de esa persona que amaba, ya no puede ni siquiera confiar.

- No me ayuda mucho esto Joe.

- Lo siento, sé que te reprendo por lo mismo casi siempre, pero verla ahora tan destrozada de nuevo, tan frágil… no quiero pensar que le harás lo mismo en estos momentos.

- No lo haría.

- Eso espero, pero es lo único que puedo pensar al escucharla repetir tan desesperada y asustada la misma frase, pensé que la fiebre jamás bajaría y que aquel dolor que le causaba su delirio la lastimara emocionalmente, no entiendo por qué repetía tanto "_no te vayas Tk, no me dejes de nuevo_", es doloroso verla así.

- Kari – la voz de Tk traslucía dolor, la castaña mordió su labio sintiéndose culpable por el sufrimiento de su amigo, así que trató de pararse, pero la conversación la distrajo de nuevo.

- Tk… hay otra cosa de la que quiero que hablemos – dijo Joe, Hikari escuchó pasos y el miedo comenzó a surgir de nuevo, desesperadamente trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, lo logró recostando todo su peso contra la pared, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría sin oportunidad de llegar a la puerta de su habitación – tu madre quiere hablar contigo, dice que necesita que regreses a casa, que es el lugar donde debes estar.

- Probablemente así sea – dijo Tk, Hikari sintió su mundo venirse abajo al escuchar eso, sabía que le había pedido a Tk que se marchara para protegerlo, pero no quería alejarse de él.

_- Lo necesito, maldición, te necesito Tk… no te vayas – _pensó asustada Hikari, se sorprendió de este pensamiento, pero sabía que era la verdad, lo necesitaba más que nunca porque…

- Tu madre ha estado algo nerviosa y preocupada por ti cree que…

- Sé que ella quiere que regrese y lamento no estar con ella con todo esto, han pasado semanas desde que hable con ella, mi hermano va a cumplir 1 mes de… tú sabes, pero sé que ella se ha metido en su trabajo, alejándose de todo, si me hubiese quedado con ella, aun estaría encerrado en mi cuarto dejándome llevar por el dolor.

- Sin embargo debes hablar con ella – dijo Joe, la castaña volvió a escuchar como alguien tomaba algo.

- Si, tal vez sea hora de volver… - la voz se cortó de golpe, la puerta se cerró con fuerza y la respiración de Hikari se detuvo por completo, le tomó un segundo llegar a la puerta de su cuarto y abrirla para darse cuenta que estaba sola en el apartamento, el miedo la había impulsado a correr hasta la sala, se negaba a creer que su amigo se había ido.

Sus piernas no soportaron más y cayó al suelo de golpe, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su cabeza le dolía debido a la caída, se arrastró hasta el centro de la sala y trató de subirse al sofá, sin embargo fue inútil, solo logró reposar su cabeza en éste. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras sentía como la soledad y la tristeza la consumían lentamente, todo el dolor que no había sentido en compañía de Tk, la atacaba ahora con fuerza haciendo que le doliera respirar, los recuerdos de su hermano, su muerte y funeral, los extraños sueños y visiones que tenía, todo lo que la asustaba se aglomero en su mente aterrándola cada vez más y más, el frío de la habitación se calaba hasta los huesos y sentía que pronto volvería a quedar en el suelo sin energía debido su estado y a su debilidad, pero se aferraba al sofá como si fuera lo único que evitara que se cayera en un abismo.

- Es mi culpa – murmuró débilmente – si no te hubiera pedido que te marcharás, si no te hubiera tratado de alejarte de mí…

_- **Tu decisión hizo todo lo contrario, sé que buscabas protegerla, pero no viste las consecuencias porque nunca viste sus sentimientos por completo Tk, nunca la notaste de verdad** – _las palabras de Joe rebotaban en su cabeza. Había cometido el mismo error que el rubio, por tratar de protegerlo lo había alejado de ella y no había pensado en cuanto daño le pudo haber causado a su amigo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - repitió al vacío apartamento, sabía que él nunca la escucharía, pero necesitaba decírselo. Sus brazos perdían fuerza a medida que las lágrimas la iban sumiendo en una profunda tristeza. Se encontraba sola, sin su hermano, sin sus amigos, sin él… sin la persona que siempre había amado, por la que había dado todo.

En un vano intento trató de sentarse en el sofá, pero su cuerpo no respondió, su frustración se mezcló con su tristeza, su soledad se mezcló con su dolor, estaba cansada de todo esto, de terminar siempre sola, parecía que los ahuyentaba, que solo causara dolor a las personas que quería; recordó entonces a su hermano y a Matt…

- Si ellos estuvieran vivos, si tan solo estuvieran conmigo… - su murmullo fue opacado por los sollozos que se el escapaban como soplos al viento, sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente y su consciencia comenzaba a divagar en los recuerdos, en el pasado.

Su mente se inundó de imágenes, de momentos que había guardado para siempre en su memoria, sus cumpleaños y los de su hermano, las travesuras de ambos, los consejos que se daban… su dolor. Recordó el día en que Matt y Sora comenzaron a salir y como su hermano había resultado tan afectado, no hablaba con Matt… no hablaba con él y trataba de evitarlo siempre, ella sabía que Tai amaba a Sora en ese tiempo, pero en ese momento se preguntó si su hermano había sufrido tanto realmente por la pelirroja o por su mejor amigo; el diario de su hermano se le vino a la cabeza y recordó el motivo por el cual había comenzado a escribirlo, y en cierta forma ese diario tenía más de una razón, no solo era una explicación del porqué de lo sucedido, sino que también era una disculpa de su hermano para ella, por no haber confiado en ella, por no habérselo dicho antes y por envolverla en este asunto que ahora se le salía de las manos. Se encontraba sola, sin apoyo, y no podía quejarse, ella misma se lo había buscado, había alejado de ella a todas las personas que más quería.

- Si no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos… - en el estado en el que se encontraba le permitía pensar mejor las cosas, y era ahora cuando entendía que nunca había amado a Matt de la forma como amaba a Tk, sabía que estar con el hermano de la persona que realmente amaba era un error, pero era la única forma que había visto para escapar a su dolor y a la vez, para tener cerca de ella algo de él – si tan sólo te hubiera dejado ir…

Si ella no se hubiera interpuesto, tal vez la relación de su hermano con Matt no hubiese sido un secreto, Sora no los hubiera descubierto (como ella suponía) de una forma tan dura y no hubiera planeado su venganza, si ella no hubiera estado con Yamato, tal vez ahora estarían él y su hermano con ella, y quizá… sólo quizá estaría junto a él; una irónica sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al entender lo que realmente estaba pasando, sus sentimientos hacia el rubio menor nunca habían desaparecido, jamás los había borrado de su corazón, siempre habían estado ahí disfrazados por sentimientos falsos que ella misma había creado como barreras para no resultar herida, para tratar de olvidar el dolor que él le había causado, pero se había mentido a sí misma y había jugado con los sentimientos de Matt, y por ende con los de su hermano.

- Hermano… te necesito a mi lado… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – musito mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin descanso recorriendo las empapadas mejillas de la castaña.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella, no lograba ver sus manos ni su cuerpo, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sentía un frío desgarrador que la hacía estremecer mientras el miedo se apoderaba por completo de su mente y de su cuerpo que ya no lograba sentir. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero fue inútil, sus párpados se negaban a permitirle ver la sala de nuevo, no servía de nada luchar contra la oscuridad que la rodeaba, así que trató de calmarse para lograr descansar un poco y poder volver a moverse sino, no lograría resolver lo que le encargaron sus hermanos. De repente comenzó a escuchar voces, pudo reconocerlas como 1 femenina y 1 masculina, pero, aunque le parecían muy familiares, no lograba recordar a quienes pertenecían las voces. Lentamente pudo visualizar su cuerpo de nuevo, se encontraba de pie en la inmensa oscuridad, frente a ella una luz amarilla se abría paso por entre las sombras, Hikari caminó hacia a ella, era una puerta entreabierta que permitía el paso de la luz. Las voces provenían detrás de la puerta, la curiosidad aumentaba segundo a segundo y la castaña tomó el pomo de la puerta decidida a ver que estaba pasando, pero al lograr distinguir de qué hablaban las personas detrás de la puerta se detuvo.

- _No te da pena Ishida, terminas conmigo para meterte con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, eres una porquería._

_- ¿Ya terminaste? Mi novia me espera_

_- Tu novia o tu amante_ – Hikari reconoció en esta ocasión la voz.

- _¿Qué dices?_

_- Que si tu novia o tu amante_ – repitió con frialdad la voz – _no me creas tan idiota como a Hikari, a ella puedes engañarla con facilidad y decirle cosas lindas para que te crea, pero yo no soy tan fácil de engañar, muchas veces le dices que estás en concierto cuando ni siquiera está programado para esa fecha_ – dijo ella, sus palabras destilaban odio – _lo sé Matt porque tus conciertos son muy nombrados, la tonta de Hikari te cree, pero Mimi y yo sabemos que no estás en gira de conciertos._

- _¿No te cansas de meterte en la vida de otros?_ – replicó Matt enfadado – _déjame en paz Sora, déjame tranquilo, es mi problema lo que pase entre Hikari y yo._

_- Hikari es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimes como me lastimaste a mí_ - la voz de Sora subió unos cuantos tonos, luego recupero la compostura – _parece que tú lo olvidaste, pero yo no, no quiero volver a Hikari en ese estado en que la dejó tu hermanito, tal vez el mal sea de familia ¿no lo has pensado?_

_- Cállate_ – esta vez fue Matt quien subió la voz – _mi hermano tuvo razones muy fuertes para hacer lo que hizo, no fue lo mejor, pero él creyó que sí, eso no es motivo para que me vengas a juzgar igual._

_- ¡Lo hago porque me hiciste lo mismo idiota!_ – le grito ella enojada, se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada – _me tienes harta Ishida, crees que por ser famoso estás exento de todo y no es así, juegas con todo el mundo, pero te juro que algún día me las pagaras, te voy a desenmascarar y le demostraré a tus fans la basura que eres, todo este dolor que me estás haciendo pasar y el que le causes a mi amiga te lo devolveré en creces, te lo aseguro_ – dijo Sora llena de rabia y odio, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió un furioso Matt de la habitación caminando rápido hacia la puerta.

- _Haz lo que desees, pero no lastimes ni a mi hermano ni a mis amigos con tu estúpida venganza _– le advirtió el rubio y se giró para abrir la puerta, fue entonces cuando Hikari observó aterrada como la pelirroja le lanzaba un vaso de vidrio al rubio, la castaña dio un pequeño grito para luego cubrirse la boca con las manos, Matt sólo pudo cubrirse la cabeza para que el impacto no lo lastimara tanto, su mano había quedado completamente roja por la sangre y algunos vidrios habían quedado incrustados en ella, Hikari cayó de rodillas asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero la cosa no se detuvo, Sora corrió enfurecida hacia Matt y tomando uno de los fragmentos grandes de vidrio del suelo comenzó a golpear y a rasguñar a Matt lastimándole los brazos.

- ¡DETENTE! ¡PARA! No sigas, Sora ya basta, ¡Sora! – Hikari gritaba llena de pánico, no lograba pararse y lo único que podía hacer era tapar sus oídos con las manos y cerrar sus ojos, repetía los mismo gritando con más fuerza que antes, en el fondo sabía que era inútil, que eso ya había sucedido, pero no podía evitar creer que si gritaba todo se detendría.

El miedo en su visión la sobrecogió al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros que la movían tratando de traerla a la realidad. La castaña abrió los ojos de inmediato y gritando del miedo, reconoció la sala de su apartamento de inmediato y supo entonces que estaba despierta, aun se sentía débil y desorientada, las imágenes de su pesadilla seguían latentes en su mente, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejarlas, pero fue inútil, sólo logró provocarse un mareo más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que debía estar en el piso y que, por el contrario, se hallaba medio sentada en el piso, así que con dificultad levantó una mano para apoyar su cabeza y tratar de calmar su agitada respiración, se sorprendió al notar que su frente estaba húmeda, estaba sudando frío.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Kari, Kari te encuentras bien, Kari – la voz de Tk la sacó de la pesadilla para recordar el motivo por el cual había terminado allí, con las pocas fuerzas que sentía giro la cabeza para perderse en la preocupadas orbes azules del rubio, quien la sostenía.

- No te vayas – balbuceo, aun se encontraba desorientada y el mareo la ponía peor – no me dejes sola, te necesito.

- No pienso irme Kari, no podría dejarte, yo también te necesito.

- No me dejes, no me dejes de nuevo, por favor… no me dejes… - la castaña comenzó a llorar mientras con debilidad se acercaba al rubio aferrándose a él, no quería estar sola, no quería perderlo nuevamente, no quería que se marchara – no te vayas, no me dejes, ella… ella va a tratar de lastimarme… ella…

- Voy a estar a tu lado Kari, no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti, te lo prometo, ahora tranquilízate, por mí… debes tranquilizarte – musito asustado Tk abrazando fuertemente a la aterrorizada Kari que lloraba en sus brazos, le dolía verla así y más como la había encontrado, tirada en el suelo de la sala y gritando, todo se le había pasado por la mente y tenía miedo de perderla, no la soltaría ni se separaría de ella de ahora en adelante, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo, el miedo de perderla le provocó escalofríos y atrayendo más hacia él a la castaña, comenzó a consentirla y a tararear una canción para ella lograra tranquilizarse.

Parecía que la inconsciencia fuera su mejor amiga, la acompañaba a todas partes, al igual que el llanto, no lograba alejarse de ellos por ningún motivo, siempre había algo que la ponía en ese estado, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su cuarto, la luz de su escritorio prendida y el botiquín sobre éste, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la noche comenzaba a oscurecer el cielo. Sentado en su cama estaba él, sus brazos estaban heridos y sus manos tenían vidrios incrustados, lo que al asustó fue verse a sí misma curando las heridas del rubio.

_- ¡Por Dios, Matt! ¿Qué te pasó?_ – le había preguntado asustada y preocupada, él soportó el ardor que le producía el alcohol y le sonrió en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

_- Un loco que quería pelea, estaba ebrio y ya ves las consecuencias de pelear así._

_- Pero, te tuvo que haber arrojado la botella y agarrarte a arañazos para dejarte así, debiste haber llamado a la policía_ – le reclamo ella preocupada.

_- Lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez_ –dijo en tono de broma y ella subió la mirada asustada, él sonrió – _era broma._

_- Pues más te vale que sea broma, no quiero ni pensar que te vuelva a pasar algo así…_

_- Estaré bien, además me curaré pronto, son las manos de un ángel las que me están curando_ – dijo él y acarició la mejilla de la castaña, ella se sonrojo y termino de vendar la mano izquierda.

_- Menos una _– dijo ella sonriéndole.

_- No le digas a nadie sobre esto, no quiero que ninguno se entere._

_- No podrás ocultar mucho esto, hasta donde yo sé no te gusta usar guantes y esa es la única manera de evitar que se enteren de todo._

_- Es cierto, pero entre menos gente sepa mejor._

_- Creo que no vas a poder tocar en los conciertos, es lo único que de verdad me afana_ – había dicho ella buscando algodón, él la observó extrañado, sus ojos reflejaban temor de que ella hubiera descubierto algo – _para ti la música es lo más importante._

_- Sí… es cierto, pero podré pasar más tiempo contigo._

_- No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que estés ocupado._

_- Hey, te prometo dedicarte más tiempo._

_- Dedícaselo a tus amigos, a todos nos haces falta_ – le dijo y continúo desinfectando las heridas. Cuando ya iba a terminar, Tai entró al cuarto para saludarla.

_- Ya llegué Kari._

_- Hola hermano_ – lo saludó ella sin girarse a mirarlo, de pronto el ambiente se puso tensó y observó como Matt miraba desafiante a su hermano.

_- Kari, yo termino de vendar a Matt._

_- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo._

_- Kari tengo hambre y estoy seguro que tu __**novio**__ también, así que mientras yo termino de vendarlo, tú compras lo de la cena._

_- Eso te tocaba hoy a ti._

_- Si, pero hoy voy a preparar la cena._

_- De acuerdo, pero mañana te toca a ti también_ – dijo ella mirando a su hermano, pero este estaba serio. Se puso de pie y camino fuera del cuarto, para luego salir de la casa.

Cerró sus ojos, ahora sabía cómo se había causado Matt esas heridas, y a pesar del daño que Sora le había causado en esa ocasión, él no la delato, aquel recuerdo era muy nítido y uno de los pocos momentos que pasaba sola junto a Matt, la mayoría del tiempo estaban en compañía de los demás o él estaba en conciertos, claro en conciertos con su hermano… el sonido del seguro la hizo abrir los ojos, su hermano había cerrado la puerta del cuarto y ponía su chaqueta en la silla, luego caminó hacia el rubio y termino de vendarlo, Hikari pensó que su sueño había terminado, no quería ver más, cerró sus ojos y sintió una mano sobre su hombro, de nuevo abrió los ojos y vio a su lado a Matt.

- **Lo siento** – musito, su voz era casi inaudible, ella lo miro asustada – **es importante** – dijo y miro hacia la escena, ella sabía a lo que se refería y dirigió su mirada hacia aquella visión.

- _Pudiste haberme avisado que no ibas a ir_ – Tai rompió el silencio mirando a los ojos al rubio.

_- Lo siento no tuve tiempo de llamar, Sora…_

_- ¿se encuentra bien?_

- _No_ – dijo Matt, Tai se mordió el labio inferior – _pero no es por tu culpa, sigue culpándome a mí, ella cree que terminaste con ella porque yo estaba celoso de que ella saliera contigo_.

_- Es una obsesión lo que siente por ti_ – dijo Tai sentándose en la cama – _es no quita le hecho de que…_

_- Sí lo sé, pero tuve una buena razón para no llegar_ – dijo mostrándole sus brazos.

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Sora_ – contestó y Tai abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que su amiga le hubiese causado eso a Matt.

_- ¿Sora?_

_- Esta enferma Tai, prometió vengarse, me culpa de todo y me juró vengarse, le pedí que no lastimara a nadie y me marché, pero ni si quiera pude salir de su casa cuando me atacó, fue irracional… no pude ni defenderme_ – dijo Matt apoyando su cabeza en sus manos – _cuando por fin reaccionó se separó de mí asustada y comenzó a llorar pidiéndome perdón, trate de tranquilizarla, pero se abrazó a si misma y parecía no escucharme, estaba sumergida en su mente, decidí marcharme los más pronto y lo único que atine a hacer fue venir a buscarte, olvide que me estabas esperando… solo lo recordé cuando Kari abrió la puerta._

_- Esto lo vamos a arreglar ya_ – dijo Tai poniéndose de pie.

_- ¿De qué hablas?_ – preguntó confundido el rubio.

_- Sora tiene que pagar pro esto, no puede andar lastimando a todo el mundo así_ – dijo señalándolo.

_- Tai no está en sus 5 sentidos, necesita ayuda profesional, no que tú vayas a regañarla o a exponerla frente a todos._

_- ¿Y entonces? ¿Dejamos todo esto así?_

_- Cálmate, ¿quieres?_

_- No, no puedo calmarme _– le respondió Tai agresivamente, Matt suspiro – _hoy solo te lastimo los brazos, mañana puede llegar a matarte, no sólo eso… puede llegar a lastimar a Kari o a tu hermano._

_- No lo hará, ella cree que lastimaré a Hikari como Tk la lastimo o como yo la lastime a ella_ – dijo Matt y Tai golpeo la pared.

_- De todas formas la estamos lastimando en silencio_ – musito Tai, su voz sonaba dolida, triste, la castaña quiso abrazarlo, pero él se giro a mirar al rubio – _esto no puede continuar_ – Matt lo miro confundido – _ya no puedo seguir sabiendo que mi hermana sufrirá cuando…_

_- Ahora soy yo el que pregunto ¿y entonces?_

_- Olvidar todo, esto no es correcto, ni tu hermano ni Kari merecen esto de nosotros._

_- Ah… ya veo por donde va la cosa, entonces traguemos lo que sentimos y ya._

_- Pues sí, o tienes una mejor solución._

_- No lo sé, pero tú mismo viste que esa opción no nos ha resultado, ¿Cuántas veces hemos intentado alejarnos? Déjame ver, ¡Ah, sí!..._

_- Ya cállate_ – dijo Tai, Matt se puso de pie y camino enojado hacia Tai – _esto es por nuestros hermanos, que importa si yo sufro o no, mi hermana no merece sufrir por mí, por nuestro egoísmo._

_- Sé que Tk tampoco merece eso, pero…_

_- Te di mi solución tiempo atrás, te rehusaste a decirles a todos lo que sentimos, entonces la única opción que siempre nos queda y que fracasa es esa, pero prefiero intentarlo mil veces si de esa forma nuestros hermanos no van a pagar nuestros actos._

_- Tú mismo aceptaste escondernos, no te puedes echar para atrás_ – le recrimino Matt, Tai lo empujó y éste, enfadado, lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que Tai cayera sentado al piso, y a la vez, el dolor en su mano, hizo que Matt se sentara de nuevo.

- _Deja de ser insensato Matt y piensa en ellos._

_- Y que si quiero pensar en nosotros_ – dijo el rubio y Tai hundió su rostro en sus manos – _soy egoísta, ya he escuchado esa frase muchas veces en este día y si lo pienso mejor, ¿qué? Nadie más va a pensar en mí._

_Mi hermana sí_ – contestó Tai y Matt bajo la mirada para observar las vendas en sus manos, la imagen de la castaña se le vino a la mente y Kari solo pudo recostarse contra la pared para asimilar lo que estaba viendo – _¿en qué momento llegamos a esto?_

_No lo sé_ – dijo Matt y se sentó cerca del moreno y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – _no lo sé, debimos hacer las cosas mal… pensando en proteger a los demás y mira… ahora solo hemos acumulado un gran dolor que no solo nos afectará a nosotros, pero eso no cambia lo que sentimos._

Kari observó de nuevo a aquellas personas que tanto había querido, ellos habían sufrido por protegerlos siempre, su hermano en especial siempre había buscado la manera de evitar que ella sufriera… no pudo seguir mirando el beso que Matt le daba a Tai, sentía que ese recuerdo solo debía ser ellos, a pesar de que ahora ella lo sabía, miro al encadenado Matt que aún tenía su mano sobre su hombro.

- **Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tal vez Tai estuviera ahora contigo… como debería ser** – murmuró con voz dolida, Hikari negó con la cabeza sin poder emitir palabra alguna, solo sollozos.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, estaba en su cuarto, pero en esta ocasión todo estaba oscuro y algo desordenado, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no era de noche, sin embargo las grises nubes opacaban el día y oscurecían la habitación, miró a su alrededor y halló a su amigo dormido en el borde de su cama, en sus manos sostenía la de ella, sonrió más tranquila al saber que aún el rubio estaba junto a ella, suspiro y miró hacia la puerta, sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo al observar la figura de su hermano recostado contra la pared, con esa frescura que lo caracterizaba cruzado de brazos y escuchando música, abrió sus ojos y sonrió al verla, caminó aun sonriendo y con dulzura acarició la mejilla de ella, Kari no sintió nada, sobre su mejilla, solo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- **Ya despertaste** – la voz sonaba lejana – **estás mejor, se te nota** – su risa la hizo sonreír de nuevo – **mi pequeña hermanita… mi dulce hermanita…**

Hola, en verdad lamento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero el colegio ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero ahora que ya estoy en vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido, en verdad lamento demorarme tanto y espero que el capitulo les guste, suerte.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

8. Recuperación

- Ya despertaste – la voz sonaba lejana – estás mejor, se te nota – su risa la hizo sonreír de nuevo – mi pequeña hermanita… mi dulce hermanita…

- Tai – murmuró débilmente la castaña sonriendo, él la miro con ternura y despeinó con cuidado su cabello, ella se rió en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el mayor de los Yagami con tristeza.

- Mejor – contestó ella, había algo extraño en su hermano que no lograba recordar, pero no quería alejarlo de ella, su cabello siempre despeinado y su ropa casual, no cambiaba en nada.

- Bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco – dijo Tai sonriendo – supongo que tienes hambre, porque yo estoy que me como un elefante – comentó y ambos rieron, ella se sentó con mucho esfuerzo en su cama y luego miró a su hermano – ¡Hey! No te esfuerces demasiado.

- Estoy bien, en serio, me siento mucho mejor – mintió ella, aun se sentía muy débil, pero al menos podía mover todo su cuerpo.

- Espero que sea verdad jovencita, porque si me estás mintiendo, vas a recibir una lluvia de cosquillas que te dejaran sin fuerzas para vengarte – dijo Tai divertido y ella se rió – entonces… ¿me acompañas a hacer el desayuno? – preguntó él con picardía, Kari sonrió y se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano – claro que si te sientes muy débil, es mejor que te quedes reposando y yo te traeré el desayuno a la cama, como toda una princesa.

- No molestes – dijo ella entre risas y camino hacia la puerta, él la siguió de cerca y ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina, extrañamente el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina iluminándola y la gran ventana de la sala permitía ver el azul cielo de esa hermosa mañana, Kari camino hacia el sofá y se sentó cómodamente en él.

- Pensé que me ibas a ayudar a hacer el desayuno.

- Creo que cambie de parecer – dijo ella en broma y se acomodó mejor en el sofá – creo que me siento muy débil – comentó fingiendo estar desmayada, escuchó la risa de su hermano y luego se unió a ella.

- Bien, bien, hoy dejare que no me ayudes porque estás recuperándote, pero la próxima vez te dejare haciendo el desayuno sola.

- De acuerdo, la próxima vez fingiré estar enferma entonces – contestó Kari en broma y ambos volvieron a reír a coro.

- Hey, Kari alguien estuvo llamando y dejó un mensaje ¿quieres mirar quien es? – preguntó su hermano, y Kari asintió animada, muy en el fondo sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no lograba recordar que era y no quería preocupar a su hermano, se acercó al teléfono dando saltitos y espicho el botón message y escuchó como se rebobinaba la cinta.

Kari se giró a mirar a su hermano que picaba algo en la cocina mientras calentaba algo en el fogón, una divertida sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la castaña al verlo cocinar, le encantaba ver a su hermano tan tranquilo y concentrado en los alimentos y todo eso, el mensaje comenzó a rodar en la contestadora y Kari se giro para escuchar quien era.

_- Tai… es urgente._

_- ¿Aló?_

_- Tai, hola... algo esta pasando y…_

_- Matt, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan afanado?_

_- Me llamo Tai, me dijo que sino salía de la ciudad en una hora, le diría a todo el mundo sobre nosotros._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sora ya lo sabe, sabe todo sobre nuestra relación y me esta amenazando con decírselo a todo el mundo, no quiero que lastime a Tk o Kari con esto, lo mejor es que me vaya._

_- Tienes que calmarte, debe haber otra solución._

_- No la hay, debo marcharme, no quiero que mi hermano se decepcione de mí y Hikari… ¡por dios! No quiero lastimarla de esa forma._

_- Te acompaño._

_- ¿Estás loco? No quiero que me acompañes, solo quiero avisarte para que protejas a Kari y a ti también, inclusive para que estés pendiente de Tk y Sora no los lastime._

_- Yo voy contigo._

_- Tai… no._

_- Dime entonces a donde vas para ir a buscarte._

_- Voy a Yokohama, tengo una apartamento ahí y… bien es lo más lejos que puedo estar de todos._

_- Aquí hay algo raro, esto no tiene sentido, déjame acompañarte._

_- Es mejor que no._

_- Matt solo no tomes la ruta que siempre usas, algo anda mal._

_- Es la más corta y…_

_- Matt no seas ter-- _

El pito sustituyó las voces de la grabación, Hikari se congelo por completo y todo aquello que había sucedido durante esas semanas se le vino a la mente, apoyó sus manos en la mesa para sostenerse y tratar de saber que estaba pasando, un extraño frío se apodero de la sala y Hikari sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella, estaba asustada y no sabía que estaba pasando, con temor se giró para mirar hacia la cocina, la cual estaba vacía y completamente oscura, no había sol, rápidamente echo un vistazo hacia la ventana de la sala y observó el gris cielo que amenazaba con un día lluvioso, regresó su mirada a la cocina y vio de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó él inquieto al ver a su hermana tan nerviosa y asustada.

- Tú… - comenzó, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, tragó saliva con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

- ¿estás bien hermanita?

- Tú… y Matt – dijo ella en voz baja, pero vio como la expresión de su hermano se desencajaba y daba pasa una expresión de nervios, Hikari cerró los ojos sin entender que pasaba, su hermano estaba muerto, ella había estado en su entierro, ella misma lo había visto en las fotos del detective, y ahora verlo en su cocina como si nada pasara, no tenía sentido, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y se halló completamente sola en la fría sala.

_**- Lo siento…**_ - ella giró su cabeza hacia el cuarto al fondo del pasillo, el cuarto de su hermano, el miedo aumento al ver a su hermano parado en el marco de la puerta, pero ya no era el mismo que había estado en la cocina hacía unos minutos, sus ropas embadurnadas de sangre, así como su rostro y brazos, sus manos atadas a los grilletes y la triste mirada que le dedicaba... – **_lamento no habértelo dicho antes_.**

- ¿Qué está pasando? – musito la castaña confundida y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, su hermano bajó la mirada y la clavó en el piso - ¿Qué diablos me esta pasando? – grito asustada la castaña.

_- **Estás cerca de la verdad y lo sabes, las pruebas están a tu mano, están muy cerca de ti, pero ella no permitirá que llegues hasta al fondo tan fácilmente.**_

- ¿Fue Sora? – preguntó con temor Hikari, su hermano asintió en silencio – ¿va a matarme también? – volvió a preguntar la castaña mirando sus manos, unas extrañas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, una carretera y una noche lluviosa, una persona con un abrigó oscuro parado en la mitad de la carretera, mantenía el brazo apuntando hacia un auto, un destello y ramas después, aterrada cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

_- **Eres más fuerte que yo Kari, siempre lo has sido, no te rindas ahora… todo va a estar bien**_ – la voz de su hermano sonó más cerca en esta ocasión, ella abrió los ojos y pudo observarlo de nuevo en la cocina, como lo había visto esa mañana, de camisa blanca y encima una azul desabrochada, un jean azul oscuro, pero con una sonrisa triste – _**sé que vas a estar bien, siempre estaré a tu lado…**_

- No te vayas… quédate a mi lado hermano… por favor – rogó en silencio ella estirando su mano hacia su hermano, sin embargo esté desapareció frente a sus ojos, Kari trató de decir algo más, pero ya era inútil, estaba sola de nuevo, enterró en sus manos su rostro y lloró amargamente, aquel despertar había sido tan real…

- ¿Kari? – la voz preocupada de Tk provenía de la habitación de ella, Kari trató de llamarlo, pero no podía hacer más que sollozar, el rubio salió del cuarto afanado y al encontrar a Hikari arrodillada y llorando corrió hacia a ella y la abrazo - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Él estuvo aquí conmigo… tan cerca – musito entre sollozos Kari y abrazó con más fuerza al rubio – parecía tan real… creí que él estaba vivo… junto a mí… extraño mucho a mi hermano.

- Te entiendo, también extraño mucho a Matt, es normal – dijo Tk sintiendo como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas al recordar a su hermano, pero las contuvo, en esos momentos quería ayudar a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué tenía que…? Se supone que él debía estar a mi lado y…

- Las cosas pasan por una razón, tal vez… ese era su momento…

- No… Matt le dijo que no lo acompañara, pero mi hermano se negó… él debería estar aquí conmigo.

- Matt también debería estar aquí, no solo Tai – dijo Tk separándose de Kari, ella miró sus manos aun asustada, mientras Tk miraba hacia otro lado, aquello le había dolido, saber que Hikari solo quería a Tai vivo… sintió un dolor en su pecho.

- Lo sé, ambos deberían estar aquí... ambos… - musito con tristeza Kari recordando las visiones que había tenido – sé que Matt quería estar con mi hermano, pero… no pensó en mí.

- Claro que sí, él siempre pensaba en ti

- Querrás decir en mi hermano.

- Matt pensaba en ti – dijo Tk elevando la voz, la castaña lo miro asustada – sé que si, sé que se preocupaba por ti, no sé en que sentido, si como amigos, si fue porque te amo realmente o por como tomarías lo de él y Tai, pero pensaba en ti, te quería muchísimo, lo sé, no puedo creer que pienses eso de él.

- Tengo muchas cosas para creer que es así, mi hermano siempre le rogó que se separaran, siempre trato de romper esa relación por mí… y por ti, pero Matt nunca estuvo de acuerdo, él siempre…

- Tal vez no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, esconderse y jugar con los sentimientos de Sora y tuyos, pero también tenían derecho a ser felices, Kari no juzgues solo a mi hermano porque el tuyo también tuvo mucho que ver.

- Tai solo trataba de protegerme siempre, y si no esta aquí es por culpa de tu hermano – dijo Kari fuera de sí, aquello que había dicho Tk le había abierto los ojos, Matt había jugado con sus sentimientos para tapar su relación con su hermano.

- Tú misma lo dijiste, Matt nunca le pidió que él fuera a acompañarlo, no sé como pasaron las cosas, pero si tu hermano no esta no fue solo culpa de Matt, él fue el que quiso acompañar a mi hermano.

- Ya cállate, me duele saber que mi hermano y Matt… cuando Matt estaba conmigo… no sé ni si quiera por que me duele todo esto ahora, no entiendo nada, solo sé que mi hermano no debió haber muerto, mi hermano debería estar aquí.

- Matt también, él tampoco merecía morir – dijo Tk enojado, ella se puso de pie y camino hacia su cuarto enfadada.

- Mi hermano siempre pensó en mí, mientras Matt simplemente me utilizo… como tú… - no pudo evitar compararlos al recordar como Tk la había dejado, el rubio bajo la mirada ante lo dicho por la castaña y la culpabilidad comenzó a mezclarse con la rabia.

- Entonces sigo sin entender que hago aquí – dijo Tk y sin esperar respuesta de la castaña salió de la casa dejando a una Kari confundida y asustada.

- No… no te vayas – murmuro congelada cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, sabía que no debió haber dicho todo lo que dijo, pero en esos momentos sabía demasiadas cosas que la atemorizaban y la hacían pensar cosas que tal vez no eran, no podía culpar a Matt por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y menos culparlo de la muerte de su hermano, pero estaba tan asustada y enfadada que no había pensado en lo que dijo y ahí tenía las consecuencias.

Miro asustada a su alrededor y de pronto todo se torno completamente oscuro frente a ella, aun seguía en su apartamento, de eso estaba segura, aun podía ver las puertas de su habitación y la de su hermano, pero parecía que fuera de noche. Camino con temor hacia su cuarto y se sentó en su cama abrazándose a sí misma, sus manos estaban muy frías y su cuerpo estaba temblando, no entendía porque, de pronto comenzó a escuchar voces en la sala, el saber que no se encontraba sola la hizo tener valor para ver de quien se trataba, tal vez él hubiera regresado y podrían hablar con calma, sin embargo escuchó algo que la dejó helada: el sonido de las olas del mar. No entendía como podía escuchar olas en su casa, no tenía sentido, sin embargo el sonido no cesaba, con temor salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, todo seguía muy oscuro, pero al llegar donde se suponía estaba la sala solo encontró un bosque, el miedo que sentía aumento al ver esto y retrocedió, pero ya era tarde, ya no lograba ver el corredor que llevaba a su cuarto, todo era un bosque, coloco sus manos en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos rogando que para cuando los abriera estuviera en casa, pero al abrir sus párpados de nuevo, solo logró divisar el mismo bosque.

- Vamos Kari, no te quedes ahí parada – aquella voz la hizo fijar su mirada delante de ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos debido al impacto de verlo de nuevo frente a ella ¿sería otra jugarreta de su mente? – vamos, Tai no está esperando.

El escuchar el nombre de su hermano la hizo actuar automáticamente, camino hacia aquel rubio de ojos azules que le extendía su mano, la tomó inconscientemente y se dejó guiar por él, sus ojos no se apartaban de su acompañante, su sonrisa sincera y su mirada tierna, aquellas características que habían llamado su atención y la habían cautivado después de tanto dolor, Matt caminaba frente a ella sin soltar su mano, guiándola hacia su hermano, no podía negar que era muy guapo y dulce, al menos con ella, pero un repentino recuerdo de su hermano junto a Matt la hizo entristecer, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo para no preocupar al rubio, sin embargo no podía negar que verlo de nuevo, frente a ella, la hacía sentir feliz.

- ¿Sabes algo Kari? – preguntó con ternura Matt sacándola de su ensoñación, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza – hoy estás muy hermosa.

- Gracias – contestó la castaña sonrojada y bajando la mirada, él siempre había sido tan amable y sincero con ella, entonces… ¿Por qué...?

- Quería disculparme por no pasar tanto tiempo contigo, ya sabes – la voz de Matt nuevamente la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, ella volvió a fijar su mirada en su acompañante – es solo que… a veces temo lastimarte.

- Nunca lo haces, siempre te preocupas mucho por mí y me cuidas – dijo ella, un dolor en su pecho la hizo detenerse y colocar su mano para tratar de calmar el dolor, las lágrimas de nuevo anegaron sus ojos – soy yo la que siempre te lastima.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Matt confundido, ella bajo la mirada y sonrió melancólicamente.

- Es solo que a veces siento que te ató a mi lado y eso no es lo que deseo, lo que realmente deseo es verte feliz – dijo y calló de inmediato, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que eso ya había pasado antes, que eso ya lo había vivido, sin embargo movió su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar un poco sus pensamientos – solo quiero que siempre seas sincero conmigo y que seas feliz, es lo más importante para mí.

- Y yo te prometo que jamás olvidaré eso – dijo él, Kari levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión triste en el rostro del rubio, ella sabía porqué… porque él nunca fue completamente honesto con ella, tal vez en todas esas ocasiones que le decía cosas que no entendía eran los momentos más sinceros que habían tenido en toda su relación.

- Bien, cierra los ojos y confía en mí – dijo él, la tristeza impregnaba su tono de voz, ella obedeció y suspiro.

- Confío en ti… ciegamente – dijo ella mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, bajó la cabeza y dejó que Matt la guiará, de pronto el soltó su mano.

- No abras los ojos aún – dijo él, ella asintió en silencio tratando de no llorar más, escuchó unos susurros.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos hermanita – la voz de su hermano, tan nítida… tan clara, la sorprendió aún más, abrió sus ojos de golpe y corrió a abrazar a aquel castaño alto que tenía enfrente.

- Tai… Tai… te extraño tanto… - murmuró ella de forma inteligible, su hermano mayor se rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

- _**Yo también te he extrañado pequeña, yo también**_ – musito y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ella se quedó paralizada al ver como su hermano desaparecía frente a ella, en un intento desesperado tomó la mano de su hermano y la apretó entre las suyas, pero eso no fue suficiente, la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se desvaneció dejando ver el triste rostro de su hermano.

- No te vayas, no me dejes sola… no quiero estar sola – rogó la castaña cayendo de rodillas al ver que su hermano ya no estaba frente a ella.

- _**Yo también te he extrañado**_ – la voz del rubio hizo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarlo – _**aunque entiendo si tú no**_.

- También me haces mucha falta Matt… pero, me causaste mucho dolor… como él, sé que me prometiste nunca lastimarme…

- _**Pero, lo hice**_ – musito él con tristeza, ella asintió con la cabeza – _**y siempre me culparé por eso, siempre.**_

- No quiero eso – murmuro en voz baja ella bajando la mirada.

- _**Sé que ahora no sirve de nada, pero… ¿Podrías perdonarme?**_ – preguntó él acercándose a Kari, quien lloraba en silencio.

- Sí – dijo ella de forma casi inaudible – si te perdono.

- _**Siempre has sido muy especial para mí, ¿nunca te dije que eres una luz para todos?**_ – preguntó con ternura Matt y ella rió dándole la razón – _**nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides que te quiero, tal vez no de la forma en que tú me quisiste a mí, pero sí te quiero mucho, como si fueras mi hermana**_ – dijo él y despeinó a la castaña delicadamente, ella clavó sus ojos canela en los zafiros de él.

- Te lastime… y lastime a tu hermano… lastimo a cada persona que quiero, a mi hermano también lo lastime muchas veces y tú me dices…

- _**Los errores son parte de la vida, nos ayudan a crecer, no puedes culparte por el daño que le causaste a otras personas inconscientemente, nunca deseaste que nosotros sufriéramos, al contrario, siempre buscaste nuestra felicidad**_.

- Pero… ¿Cómo olvidar y perdonar así tan sencillo? ¿Cómo perdonarme a mi misma por ser tan egoísta al atarte a mí sabiendo que tú…?

- **_Solo deja de cargar esas culpas, sé que he colaborado en aumentar tu dolor y tu sufrimiento, pero ahora… escúchame y recuérdalo siempre… ahora solo mira hacia el futuro, sonríe por mí… por tu hermano y sal adelante, nunca olvides que estaremos a tu lado_** – dijo el rubio sonriéndole, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el inmenso mar que encontraba frente a ellos y que la castaña no había notado al llegar ahí – _**tengo que marcharme, pero al menos sé que me perdonas por no cumplir con mi palabra.**_

El recuerdo de aquel día con sus amigos en la playa la golpeo como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, la conversación que había tenido con Matt antes de llegar a ese momento, era la misma que en esa ocasión, recordó que Matt tenía la intención de decirle algo, pero nunca tuvo al oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez en ese momento él quiso cumplir con su palabra y decirle la verdad, aunque la situación nunca se lo permitió. Kari estiro su brazo para tratar de alcanzar al rubio que seguía caminando hacia el mar.

Tk entró de nuevo al departamento, aun seguía enojado y lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la castaña par ano lastimarla, tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre el espaldar del inmenso sofá blanco de la solitaria sala, camino en silencio hacia la puerta sabiendo que al cruzarla, pasaría muchos días antes de volver a entrar a esa casa, o al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo, al tocar la perilla de la puerta lo inquieto el extraño silencio que se apoderaba de la casa igual que el frío que de esta provenía, camino hacia el cuarto de Kari, sin embargo no la encontró, cerró al puerta de la alcoba mientras la preocupación crecía en su interior, tal vez no debió dejarla sola, estaba enferma de cualquier modo y pudo empeorar su situación si se encontraba fuera de su casa.

_**- Cuídala**_ – la voz lo sobresaltó haciendo que se alejara de la puerta de la habitación, se giro de inmediato hacia la habitación de Tai, al cual encontró recostado contra el marco de la puerta – _**ella no es una chica débil, sé que lo sabes, pero es muy inocente y ahora se encuentra muy frágil, prométeme que la cuidarás.**_

- Ta… Tai… - el rubio tragó saliva, muy asustado por ver al castaño allí, Tai se rió por la reacción de Tk.

- _**Parece que mi hermanita está más acostumbrada a vernos que tú, aunque me siento mal por utilizarla para que llegue a la verdad, no quisiera lastimarla más.**_

- Ella… solo quiere ayudar.

-_** Aun así, es duro saber que jugaste con los sentimientos de tu hermana y encima de eso al atormentas después de muerto**_ – la risa melancólica de Tai llenó el lugar, Tk bajo la mirada y comprendió por un momento como se sentía Kari esa mañana.

- No fue su intención – murmuro Tk.

- _**Como tampoco fue la tuya al marcharte**_ – dijo Tai y el rubio levanto la mirada asombrado – _**no sabes cuantas veces quise decirle a Kari por qué te marchaste, la verdadera razón y no la que te inventaste, sin embargo Matt nunca me lo permitió, sé que hubiera sufrido menos si le hubieras dicho la verdad, tal vez hasta hubiera estado contigo, pero no se lo permitiste.**_

- Nunca quise lastimarla de esa forma, solo quería protegerla.

- _**Eso lo sabemos todos, menos ella**_ – dijo el castaño sonriendo – _**sin contar el pasado de ambos… me alegra que seas tú quien esta a su lado ayudándola y protegiéndola, es por eso que te pido que la cuides por mí, por tu hermano… más por mí que por Matt**_ – dijo en tono de burla Tai, Tk sonrió con tristeza.

- Siempre estaré a su lado, te prometo que la cuidaré.

- _**Perdónala por lo que dice a veces**_ – dijo el moreno dándole la espalda al rubio y caminando hacia el interior del cuarto – _**ella esta asustada por todo lo que sabe, por todo lo que ve, es necesario que ella indague en nuestros recuerdos, aunque eso la lastime, eso nunca me lo perdonare, causarle tanto dolor a mi hermanita, pero la verdad esta cerca y pronto dejare de hacerle daño.**_

- Esa no es tu intención – dijo Tk, el moreno levanto una mano haciendo una seña de que eso no tenía importancia – pero es la verdad, tú no deseas lastimarla.

- _**No, pero eso no borra el hecho del daño que le cause, así como el que también te causé a ti**_ – Tai se volteó a mirarlo, la culpabilidad era visible en sus ojos y su expresión seria y triste corroboraba el dolor que estaba sufriendo el moreno, Tk apretó con fuerza su puño.

- No se puede hacer nada, lo que pasó tenía que pasar eso es todo, no entiendo nada, no entiendo como mi hermano y tú resultaron… pero ya no importa, ya no están y extraño a mi hermano y no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió, nunca los he culpado ni jamás lo hare, nunca entenderé, pero tampoco los culparé.

- _**Me alegra oír eso**_ – comentó Tai volviendo a darle la espalda.

- ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA! – el grito de la castaña provenía de la sala, Tk y Tai se giraron al oírla.

_**- Cuídala, por favor**_ – Tk se giró aterrorizado a mirar a Tai, pero éste había desaparecido, corrió con rapidez hacia la sala y vio a la castaña en la puerta de la terraza estirando su mano y por un minuto logró divisar a su hermano allí alejándose de ella – _**cuídala.**_

Hikari solo podía observar como se alejaba el rubio, de nuevo el sonido de las olas la hizo taparse los oídos, sonaban tan cerca, cerró sus ojos y deseo despertar, pero al abrirlos dejo de ver el mar azul y a Matt alejándose, ahora solo veía un mar oscuro en el cual no se reflejaba nada, las olas a pesar de estar tranquilas la asustaban, ella sabía que debía despertar de todo esto, pero no sabía cómo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA! – grito con todas su fuerzas, sabía que nadie la escucharía, que tal vez ya era tarde, ya estaba sola, había discutido con la única persona con la que quería estar y estaba segura de que no lo vería por mucho tiempo, pero ella lo necesitaba… en verdad necesitaba estar junto a él, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola y la tranquilidad lentamente regresó a ella, volvió a abrir sus ojos y levantó su mirada al cielo, estaba en la terraza de su departamento, sonrió aliviada mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas.

- No estás sola, siempre estaré contigo – la voz de él la hizo sonreír aún más y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos que la rodeaban.

- Perdóname, no me di cuenta de las tonterías que estaba diciendo… estaba tan asustada, no quería lastimarte… ni tampoco culpar a Matt, en verdad lo lamento mucho, no quiero que te vayas.

- No me iré, permaneceré contigo hasta el día en que tú me pidas que me marche – dijo él en voz baja apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, la castaña levantó su mano y acarició con ternura el cabello del rubio.

- Te necesito junto a mí… no me dejes ahora… ni nunca, porque… porque... – ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, sabía que se había guardado durante mucho tiempo lo que iba a decir, pero en esos momentos necesitaba que él lo supiera – porque te amo.


	10. Chapter 10

9. Confesión

- Te necesito junto a mí… no me dejes ahora… ni nunca, porque… porque – ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, sabía que se había guardado durante mucho tiempo lo que iba a decir, pero en esos momentos necesitaba que él lo supiera – porque te amo.

Tk la estrechó más entre sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella jamás, hacía mucho tiempo que había guardado sus sentimientos para no lastimarla más, pero al saber que ella sentía ese mismo amor que él sentía por ella, dejó libre sus sentimientos. Con delicadeza acercó sus labios a los de ella, aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión, ambos no podían seguir ocultando lo que sentían por el otro, lentamente la pasión, las caricias y los besos reemplazaron las palabras entre ellos, el amor que ambos sentían se había apoderado de ellos, todo en esos momentos no importaba, solo el hecho de que estaban juntos, que se amaban… simplemente deseaban estar tan cerca el uno del otro y no separarse, simplemente querían sentir el calor del otro, los besos, el amor y la pasión.

La voz de su hermano retumbaba en su mente, no quería abrir los ojos y no entendía porque… pero se limitaba a escuchar los reproches de su hermano mayor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo regañara y le replicara por las decisiones que tomaba, ya era lo normal, aunque su hermano no había sido siempre de esa forma tan sobreprotector, tal vez lo que le estaba pasando ahora reforzaba esa actitud que había comenzado a tomar desde que había comenzado su relación con aquella persona que tanto quería y a quien tanto deseaba proteger, a quien tanto deseaba evitarle dolor o pena, solo quería que mantener su sonrisa y proteger sus sentimientos, así le costaran los suyos, era su único deseo, pero nadie lo entendía y todos le reprochaban la actitud que había tomado, pero en verdad no deseaba lastimar a la persona que amaba de esa forma, no quería atar a quien adoraba sin saber que iba a suceder con su vida después de lo que estaba por afrontar.

_- ¿Me estás escuchando o solo pretendes hacerlo? – _la voz de su hermano notablemente molesto lo hizo abrir sus ojos para fijarlos en los del mayor.

_- No voy a cambiar mi decisión, no voy a decírselo._

_- Es una locura y lo sabes._

_- Una locura… ¿sabes que uno hace locuras por amor?_

_- Locuras sanas, no que destruyen el amor que existe._

_- No soy capaz de decírselo y lo sabes – _replico como excusa, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no era válido.

_- Solo le vas a causar una herida y un dolor demasiado grande, justo lo que buscas que no suceda._

_- Y si no regreso… ¿Qué le dirás? – _preguntó y pudo ver en la mira de su hermano que no había previsto eso.

_- Te vas a recuperar, lo sé._

_- Nadie lo sabes, es solo una probabilidad – _argumentó sabiendo que tenía la razón, no había nada que debatiera eso.

_- Entonces lo mejor es decirle mentiras, lastimar y lastimar._

_- Es mejor, me odiara o me olvidara, de forma que dejaré de estar en su vida… es mejor que un dolor permanente… el cual le causaría si no regreso._

_- Pero vas a regresar, hombre – _repitió su hermano demasiado molesto por su negativismo, la sonrisa triste que le había dedicado había bajado todas las defensas que su hermano tenía.

_- Te repito, no estamos seguros, los médicos no aseguran nada – _le recordó su antiguo argumento a su hermano, quien solo bajo la mirada y camino en silencio hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

_- Sólo trato de hacerte entrar en razón…_ _no hay motivos para mentirle, para causarle tal daño, sabes a la perfección cuan frágil es cuan se trata de ti, así como el amor que siente hacia ti._

_- Solo quiero protegerla._

_- Entonces recapacita hermano, por favor, recapacita._

La puerta se cerró tras su hermano dejándolo completamente solo, tenía la vaga sensación de haber vivido eso tiempo atrás, pero por algún motivo no lograba recordar bien… todo le parecía un deja vu, la inquietud lo invadió sin entender por qué.

- Es difícil pensar que eso sucedió tiempo atrás cuando lo mantienes tan nítido – aquella voz tan familiar lo asustó de sobremanera, su hermano se encontraba parado a su lado, pero con un aspecto terrible, su ropa ensangrentada así como su cabello y manos, le daban un aspecto terrorífico, el rubio tragó saliva al ver a su hermano en tal estado.

- Matt… que diablos… ¿Qué esta pasando?

- No es la primera vez que me ves así… pero…

- Así que… es un sueño – dijo Tk mirando de nuevo su habitación que se disolvió al instante en que cayó en cuenta de que estaba soñando – por un minuto creí que estábamos de nuevo juntos hermano.

- Nunca me escuchaste pequeño monstruo, nunca me hiciste caso – replico en broma Matt riendo con tristeza, su hermano menor lo observó lleno de melancolía por un minuto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todo resulto de esa forma, Matt? Por más que lo pienso no tiene sentido.

- No sé lo busques, el amor nunca tiene sentido – contestó el rubio mayor, en silencio se acercó a su pequeño hermano y colocó uno de sus dedos en la frente de éste y le dio un suave empujón – despierta.

Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel sueño tan real que acababa de tener, aquella imagen de su hermano no desaparecía de su mente, por un minuto le pareció sentir el frío dedo de su hermano en su frente e instintivamente llevó su mano a ésta, sabía que no había nada en ella, que no iba a encontrar ningún rastro que le dijera que el sueño era verdad, pero por un minuto le hubiera gustado quedarse en ese momento y haber reconsiderado su decisión como tantas veces se lo pidió Matt. Trató de sentarse, pero sintió que ante su movimiento alguien se volvía a acomodar a su lado, la ternura se reflejo en su mirada al ver dormida junto a él a Hikari, dormía dulce y tranquilamente junto a él, con delicadeza acarició el hombro desnudo de la castaña, no quería despertarla aún, lentamente lo sucedido la noche anterior le vino a la mente y sonrió al recordar todas las veces que entre susurros ella le había dicho esas dos palabras que fortalecían y destruían sus ilusiones una y otra vez.

- Te amo – murmuró la castaña en sus sueños ensanchando la sonrisa del rubio, con ternura besó la mejilla de ella.

- Yo también te amo – susurró en voz baja, ella sonrió dormida, como si lo hubiera escuchado.

- _**No puedo creer que aún la ames como en ese tiempo**_ – la voz masculina lo sobresaltó por completo haciendo que Tk mirara hacia la puerta para saber quien estaba allí, el miedo llenó cada uno de sus músculos al ver aquella imagen recostada junto a la puerta.

- Matt – trato de controlar el volumen de su voz para no despertar a Hikari – debo seguir soñando – murmuró reposando su rostro en sus manos.

- _**Supongo que es difícil todo esto, claro que ella está más acostumbrada a vernos que tú**_.

- ¿Cómo… es posible que pueda verlos?

- _**No lo sé, no sé por qué Kari exactamente, pero debe ser por la luz que siempre destila con su personalidad dulce**_ – comentó Matt, Tk pudo observar con pesar los pesados grilletes en las manos de su hermano y entendió por qué la castaña estaba tan empeñada en encontrar pronto al asesino.

- Matt… yo…

- _**Tenemos que hablar Tk**_ – musito Matt y salió de la habitación, Tk se apresuro en ponerse algo para seguir a la imagen de su hermano, cuando llegó a la sala pudo observar de nuevo a su hermano cerca de la ventana, Matt le sonrió con melancolía – _**te repito que me sorprende que la ames todavía.**_

- A pesar de todo, la amo más ahora.

- _**Nunca has dejado de amarla, a pesar que ella estaba conmigo**_.

- Matt… tú… ¿realmente la amaste? – le preguntó su hermano menor bajando la mirada, Matt no respondió a la pregunta.

- _**Creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿tú la amas?**_

- No es necesario que lo preguntes, sabes la respuesta – contestó su hermano.

- _**Entonces… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aún?**_

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- _**Del verdadero motivo por el cual terminaste tu relación con ella hace tres años**_.

- No… - musito en voz baja Tk y sintió de nuevo como el miedo lo iba invadiendo.

- _**Todo el dolor que ella sufrió sin una explicación sincera merece que le cuentes la**_ _**verdad.**_

- Para eso te has mostrado frente a mí… para convencerme de que le diga la verdad.

- _**Simplemente quería hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por las veces que no fui mucho de ayuda, pero creo que al encontrarte así con ella**_ – Matt soltó una risita maliciosa haciendo sonrojar a su hermano menor – _**bueno… cambie de planes**_.

- No molestes Matt – replico Tk haciendo reír más a su hermano mayor, por un minuto llegó a creer que su hermano estaba vivo, que estaba frente a él vivo… no como una imagen.

- _**Solo… no quiero que vuelva a sufrir**_ – dijo Matt cuando dejó de reírse de su hermano menor, Tk suspiro.

- No quiero lastimarla, sabes que nunca fue mi intención.

- _**Pero, siempre te advertí que la decisión que tomaste fue equivocada**_ – dijo Matt mirando a su hermano menor, Tk se dejó caer en el sofá sabiendo que su hermano tenía la razón – _**tú no estuviste aquí viéndola decaer día tras día.**_

- Sí, estoy seguro que me hubiera encantado oírla hablar mal de mí – comentó con ironía Tk y miró a Matt haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero la expresión seria de Matt lo dejó frío.

- _**Creo que todos hubiéramos preferido escucharla maldecirte, pero nunca habló mal de ti, simplemente te culpaba cuando Tai o yo tratábamos de defenderte y hacerle entender a Kari que tú nunca quisiste lastimarla, ella siempre nos decía que dejáramos de protegerte y afrontáramos la verdad… tú nunca la notaste… siempre se repetía eso una y otra vez, lastimándose más y más.**_

- ¿Qué nunca la noté?

- _**Siempre repetía eso como escudo a nuestros argumentos, durante largos meses dejó de hablar con los demás, escasamente lo hacía para responder algo y ya, no salía con nadie y se dedicaba a su estudio, parecía alguien completamente diferente a la Hikari que todos conocíamos, tan fría… tan distante, ya no era la angelical hermana de Tai, que siempre nos regalaba las más hermosas sonrisas.**_

- Pero, cuando yo regresé…

- _**No podía permitir que Hikari se siguiera hundiendo en su soledad y depresión, Tai la escuchaba llorar todas las noches y juró romperte la cara si algún día te volvía a ver**_ – Matt rió con tristeza, sin embargo Tk no se unió a sus risas, ninguno de sus amigos el había dicho nada sobre Kari el tiempo que él se ausentó, tampoco había preguntado por ella por miedo a no poder evitar decirle la verdad si llegaba a saber que Kari se encontraba muy mal, pero en esos momentos que su hermano estaba diciéndole la soledad en la que se había sumido la castaña, un dolor extraño ocupaba su pecho, al saber el daño que le había causado a la persona que amaba.

- Nunca quise lastimarla así.

- _**Sé que no, pero ella no lo sabía… no lo sabe aún**_ – recalcó Matt mirando a su hermano menor, que se encontraba realmente afectado con lo que él le estaba diciendo – _**en una ocasión la encontré tirando todo en su habitación, no gritaba, no decía nada, sólo escuchaba como caían las cosas contra el suelo, ella lloraba y sus ojos no tenían el más mínimo brillo y me asustó verla de esa forma, por un instante creí que jamás la volvería a ver sonreír y deseé con todas mis fuerzas evitar eso, así que al detuve, ella pareció algo sorprendida y asustada, pero al reconocerme me abrazó mientras lloraba, traté de consolarla y de hacerle entender que no tenía por qué seguir sufriendo en silencio, que yo estaría ahí para ella, que la acompañaría siempre… no sé si la convencí o ella se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, pero al día siguiente me sonrió con timidez y me pidió que la ayudara a superar las cosas.**_

- Kari – musito Tk al terminar de escuchar el relato de su hermano – cuando yo regresé… me trataba con ironía y desdén, como si no quisiera verme nunca más, pero se esforzaba por controlar siempre su genio en mi presencia… me imaginé que esa había sido su actitud al marcharme y por eso me sentí un poco mejor, si no hubiera regresado, pensé que al menos… no la habría lastimado.

- _**Siempre te dije lo equivocado que estabas, siempre te dije que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, no sé en que parte del camino ella se enamoró de mí y yo confundí mis sentimientos por ella y terminamos como novios y luego… bien ya sabes, tú estuviste cuando le propuse matrimonio**_.

- Fue el momento más triste de mí vida, saber que la iba a perder para siempre… pero trataba de consolarme con el hecho de que tú la harías feliz, aunque las cosas terminaron de otra forma.

- _**Muy cierto**_ – admitió el rubio mayor con melancolía – **_no quería lastimarla y Tai me pidió de mil formas que me alejara de ella, siempre se culpa del sufrimiento que podría causarle a su hermana si descubría lo que pasaba entre él y yo_**.

- Tai siempre la protegía de todo.

- _**Hasta de él mismo, prefería alejarse de mí antes de ver a su hermana de nuevo así por su culpa… o por la mía, al principio también sentía lo misma, me preocupaba saber como lo tomarías, así que varias veces le propuse a Tai que nos alejáramos, él se negaba… pero con el tiempo, Tai fue quien se puso de parte de esa idea, mientras yo me negaba a dejar ese sentimiento en el olvido… soy egoísta ¿cierto?**_

- No lo sé… no lo sé – respondió Tk al escuchar la confesión de su hermano, no era que le agradara escuchar a su hermano decir eso, pero su mente no tenía espacio para nada más que no fuera la castaña y lo que le estaba relatando su hermano.

- _**Ya despertó**_ – musito Matt con una sonrisa, Tk se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana de la sala, Matt lo siguió con al mirada.

- Debo decirle la verdad… ¿no es así? – preguntó en voz baja, Matt asintió en silencio – no quiero lastimarla.

- **_Es mejor que hables con ella y le expliques lo que sucedió, tú crees que ya no es necesario, pero… no es cierto, el dolor sigue viviendo en ambos y la única salida es que hablen sobre ello_**.

- Matt… gracias – musito Tk mirando a si hermano, este le sonrió con tristeza - ¿Matt?

- _**Perdóname… en verdad lo siento mucho hermanito… jamás quise causarte dolor ni nada, perdóname por no estar a tu lado ahora, perdóname por no ser un buen hermano al final… y perdóname por haberla lastimado…**_

Hikari despertó la escuchar la voz de Tk, el silencio en la casa que logró escuchar un leve "gracias", se sentó y miró a su alrededor, la voz de alguien más llamó su atención ¿con quien estaría hablando Tk? Tomó lo más cerca que tuvo a la mano para vestirse y caminó hacia la sala llena de dudas y curiosidad al recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior. Suspiro sin encontrar un motivo para explicarle a Tk por qué se había dejado llevar sin que en la explicación apareciera un "Te quiero".

- _**Solo te pido que la cuides… cuídala mucho**_ – reconoció la voz inmediatamente y apresuro su paso hacia la sala, su respiración agitada llamó la atención de ambos rubios haciendo que se giraran para verla – _**cuídala**_ – el rubio mayor le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña, quien no podía apartar su mirada de las dos personas que más quiso.

- Matt – musito asustada Kari, su voz fue casi un susurro, aunque sabía que Matt la había escuchado, pero él se desvaneció… justo como hacia su hermano.

- Kari… no quería despertarte… yo… - el rubio no sabía como explicarle a la castaña que estaba haciendo, ella camino hacia él sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

- No te preocupes, creo que ya dormí demasiado – respondió ella aun en voz baja, él sonrió con tristeza - ¿por qué esa sonrisa? – preguntó confundida la notar la tristeza en aquella expresión de Tk, él la abrazo con fuerza temiendo que la castaña desapareciera de un momento a otro.

- Lo siento… ¿alguna vez podrás perdonarme? – le preguntó él en susurro cerca su oído, ella se paralizo y entendió de que estaba hablando inmediatamente.

- Tk…

- Solo quería protegerte, no sabía exactamente que tenía y menos el resultado final de todo, no sabía si iba a regresar y no quería atarte y menos causarte daño, pero al final te lastime.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No quería alejarme de ti, no la menos de esa forma, pero no veía otra salida – siguió el rubio sin contestar la pregunta de Kari, ella sintió las lágrimas de Tk caer sobre ella y supo que algo andaba mal – solo quería protegerte de todo y evitarte un dolor muy grande si nada salía bien.

- Habla claro.

- No me marche porque estuviera saliendo con otra persona, porque ya no te amaba, no fue por eso, me marche por un motivo mucho mayor.

- ¿Qué? – lo que acaba de decirle el rubio la dejo completamente confundida - ¿Cómo así?

- ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión me pegué en la cabeza y me llevaron al médico? – le preguntó él, ella trató de levantar el rostro y mirarlo, pero él la estrechaba en sus brazos con más fuerza, no sabía que estaba pasando – me hicieron unos exámenes y descubrieron que tenía un problema en el corazón, si no lo trataban a tiempo yo hubiera muerto, así que tuve que someterme a una operación que solo se practica en Estados Unidos, así como podían salvarme con esta operación, podía quedarme en el quirófano debido a que era muy riesgoso, por eso me alejé de ti, te mentí.

- Pero… la chica con la que te vi…

- Era una de las médicas que me iba acompañar en todo, sé que ella trataba de insinuarse en muchas ocasiones, pero sabía que estaba contigo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme la verdad? – le preguntó la castaña llena de rabia y dolor, todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de esa mentira no se comparaba con el dolor de no haber estado a su lado en esos momentos, no haber estado ahí junto a él para animarlo, se sentía terrible por haber odiado en silencio al rubio durante tanto tiempo cuando él solo quería protegerla, pero… ¿de qué?

- No quería lastimarte, mi único deseo era verte feliz y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de no volver, porque sabía el dolor que te causaría – dijo él, Kari se separo de él de forma brusca y lo miro a los ojos.

- Y es que acaso no me causaste dolor con decirme mentiras ¿o qué? Como puedes ser tan cínico de pensar… - dejo la frase inconclusa mientras se alejaba de él - ¡Por Dios! ¿sabes todo lo que me pudiste haber ahorrado, Tk? ¿Sabes todo el dolor que me pudiste haber evitado si me hubieras dicho la verdad? Aunque ese dolor no se compara con el que siento ahora… no confiaste en mí.

- Kari no es eso.

- Sí lo es, no confiaste en mi, en el amor que yo sentía por ti, me ocultaste algo tan importante… por un minuto ponte en mi lugar – le pidió ella – ¿no te duele no haber estado al lado de la persona que más amas en el momento más difícil?

- Kari… lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes en verdad lo que estoy sintiendo? Tk me apartaste de tu lado… y me duele saber que no estuve ahí… que te juzgue mal y que lastime cuando tú buscabas no "herirme", pero me duele saber que no confiaste en mí… y me escondiste esto.

- No es que no confiara…

- Tú no lo ves de esa forma, porque sigues creyendo que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero… ¿de qué? ¿De qué me estabas protegiendo?

- Y si no regresaba… ¿si la operación fallaba?.

- Tk… al menos hubiera estado a tu lado.

- ¿no hubieras sufrido?

- ¡Claro que sí! – contestó ella levantando la voz – sí hubiera sufrido, porque te amo… pero, al menos hubiera evitado todo ese rencor que sentía hacia ti por nunca haberme visto, haberme notado… si hubieras… muerto – su voz se quebró la decir esa palabra, Tk bajó la mirada entendiendo un poco como se sentía ella, pero quería que ella entendiera sus motivos – si eso hubiera sucedido… el recuerdo de haber estado junto a ti me fortalecería, pero no sucedió… no quiero ni pensar que estaría pasando si no estuvieras aquí.

- No quiero perderte ahora.

- ¿y puedo yo confiar ahora en ti?

- Siempre fui sincero contigo.

- Si, lo note – la ironía impregnaba las palabras de la castaña, él trató de acercarse a ella, pero Kari dio un paso hacia atrás – Tk… tú no entiendes… yo… lo mal que te trate cuando nos volvimos a ver…

- No sabías nada de esto.

- Pero, me siento terrible al saber lo mal que te juzgue, me siento mal de solo recordar todo lo que te dije… yo…

- Kari, no me importa eso, no te culpo porque fui yo quien provocó que todo resultara así.

- Y lo peor… de todo es que aun te sigo amando… nunca deje de hacerlo – musito ella mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, él trató de abrazarla, pero Kari volvió a rehuirlo – no… déjame pensar… por favor.

- Kari – la llamó él mientras observaba como caminaba triste hacia su cuarto – en verdad lo siento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreírle, pero la culpa la llenaba a cada instante debido a los recuerdos, quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero sabía que tenía que poner sus sentimientos en orden, tenía que entender un poco al rubio, entender un poco sus acciones, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama, lloraba en silencio y sentía como la culpa, el dolor, la rabia y el remordimiento se mezclaban en su interior. Pero, al menos tenía algo claro, el amor que ella sentía por él nunca había muerto, así como él nunca había dejado de quererla.

* * *

Hola! ¡akemashite omedetō gozaimasu! o Feliz Año Nuevo, antes que nada quiero desearles lo mejor en este año que pronto va a comenzar, mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan.

En cuanto al capitulo... espero les guste, me pareció un poco dramático después de que lo volví a leer, pero al final me gusto. En fin, espero que haya quedado chevere. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	11. Chapter 11

10. Confesión

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreírle, pero la culpa la llenaba a cada instante debido a los recuerdos, quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero sabía que tenía que poner sus sentimientos en orden, tenía que entender un poco al rubio, entender un poco sus acciones, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama, lloraba en silencio y sentía como la culpa, el dolor, la rabia y el remordimiento se mezclaban en su interior. Pero, al menos tenía algo claro, el amor que ella sentía por él nunca había muerto, así como él nunca había dejado de quererla.

Despertó asustada y algo desorientada, aquel sueño que había tenido le había parecido tan real. Lentamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el suelo recostada contra puerta, sentía frío y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. En su sueño había estado corriendo buscando una salida, pero todo había sido inútil, recordaba haber peleado con su hermano y haberle recriminado el haberla dejado sola y haberle escondido sus verdaderos sentimientos, también había visto a Matt tirado en una cama de hospital mientras caminaba por un corredor blanco que no parecía tener final y había visto a Tk alejarse de ella con una joven doctora haciéndola sentir miserable. En ese momento había caído de rodillas sin encontrarle sentido a todo lo que veía y se había puesto a llorar, de repente una puerta aparecía frente a ella y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se había acercado a esta y había tratado de abrirla, sin embargo después de tanto esfuerzo se había limitado a cerrarla rápidamente mientras se recostaba contra ella con la intención de retener lo que había allí adentro. El recuerdo le causo escalofríos inmediatamente, la sola imagen de cadenas aferradas en las manos y pies de su hermano y su ex novio la aterrorizaba y más en el estado que los veía por su trágica muerte en el carro, sin embargo las cadenas trataban de aferrarse a sus manos y querían llevarla dentro de esa oscura habitación, en ese momento había despertado. Trato de calmarse acoplando su respiración, sin embargo el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor no hacía más que tensarla, recordó lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual se había encerrado en su habitación y se preguntó por él, cómo se encontraría y que estaría haciendo, el silencio la asustaba haciéndole temer lo peor. Intento ponerse de pie, pero se sentía demasiado débil por alguna extraña razón, de repente le pareció observar como una cadena oscura y mohosa salía de sus manos, no pudo reprimir el grito ni el terror que la lleno de inmediato, no necesito más para ponerse de pie.

_**- Lo siento**_ – la voz provenía de la sala, Hikari abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia allí como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano sentado en el sofá sin ninguna pista de Tk – _**no quería arrastrarte a esto porque no es justo.**_

- Tai – musito agitada la castaña, su hermano mantenía la vista clavada en la mesita del centro, en ella había un papel blanco.

_**- No se demora, o eso le dijo a Matt, aún así él prefirió seguirlo y yo preferí quedarme contigo, lamento las pesadillas, quise evitártela pero no pude, creo que antes la empeore**_ – ella trago saliva ante esto – _**no estás loca y quiero que lo tengas muy presente.**_

- Quiero creer en tus palabras – dijo por fin la castaña sentándose al lado de la imagen demacrada de su hermano, tomo el papel para leer su contenido, sin embargo la poquita calma que había logrado reunir se fue al piso – no…

- Matt quiso detenerlo, pero… fue inútil – Tai cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por continuar – está hablando con Sora ahora mismo.

Kari se recostó en el sofá mientras sentía las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, si Tk ponía sobre aviso a Sora con su visita podía arruinar todos sus esfuerzos, no sólo eso, las cosas podrían empeorar y no volver a ver a Tk, Tai seguí con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

_**- Se agota el tiempo**_ – comentó Tai levantando por fin el rostro y clavando sus martirizados ojos en los de su hermana, Kari sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y supo que las cosas estaban empeorando – _**te mostraré el lugar donde Sora me cito… solo si crees que estás preparada para ello.**_

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto desconcertada Kari.

_**- Antes de acudir a Matt y sugerirle que nos fugáramos, asistí a la cita de Sora, allí intuí que las cosas pasarían a peor si no hacía algo pronto **_– hizo una pausa y luego continuo - _**Sora me amenazo abiertamente en aquel taller fuera de la ciudad, no con lastimarme a mí, sino a ti contándote la verdad o peor aún haciéndote un daño físico, dijo que debía separarme de Matt y alejarme de todos, marcharme y borrarme del mapa, jamás pensé que ella misma sería la que nos borraría del mapa.**_

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_**- Esa noche era lluviosa, no queríamos detenernos y simplemente aceleramos intentando perder el carro y la moto que nos seguían, ya nos habían disparado una vez y temíamos que volvieran a hacerlo**_ – Tai hizo un esfuerzo por continuar, Kari lo observo en silencio atenta a cada palabra – _**de repente divisé una sombra en la carretera, estaba parada en la mitad de la carretera en las próxima curva, apuntaba algo hacia nosotros, Matt al verla me obligo a girar el volante para evitar que la atropellara y yo…**_ - el silencio se hizo presente.

- Tai...

_**- Kari te han escondido pistas importantes, el detective que está a cargo de nuestro caso te oculto que fue lo que causo la muerte instantánea de Matt**_ – hizo una pausa prolongada mientras la castaña abría los ojos horrorizada al intuir lo que su hermano estaba por confesarle _**– ambos distinguimos el rostro de Sora quien nos sonreía diabólicamente mientras disparo con toda la tranquilidad sabiendo que no la atropellaríamos, perdimos el control del auto y la bala impactó en el corazón de Matt, el terror me invadió al ver el dolor que se quedaba para siempre en la car- a de él y luego recibí con terror el golpe con el árbol que me causo la herida en la cabeza que acabo con mi vida, un poco más lento que Matt, pude escuchar como ella se acercaba a nuestro auto maltrecho y destartalado y reía triunfantemente, se sentía orgullosa y satisfecha, se había vengado de nosotros por haber jugado con sus sentimientos.**_

- Kari sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba al escuchar la historia de su hermano, sabía que Sora estaba mal, pero nunca la había creído capaza de semejante fechoría, no podía imaginarse a su amigo en la mitad de la calle riendo como maniática y disparándole a su hermano y Matt por despecho.

- Sora… Sora no es capaz de algo así – murmuro con nerviosismo.

_**- Lo sé, la Sora que creíamos conocer no parecía capaz ni de pegarle a alguien, sin embargo el problema es que el daño que le causamos Matt y yo afecto su parte psicológica**_ – Tai miro preocupadamente a su hermana – _**Sora se concentró en su venganza hasta tal punto que perdió su sensibilidad y comprensión característica, Sora no es la misma de siempre ni pretende volver a serlo, Sora… realmente está enferma.**_

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Sora está loca? – el castaño asintió con seriedad dejando fría a su hermana con esta noticia – pero… ella aparenta estar muy bien, habla con todos, pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?

_**- Las cosas han empeorado, ella ha empezado a vernos y está atemorizada, al descubrir que tú sospechas de ella, cree que la estás torturando en venganza maldiciéndola y haciendo que nos vea, sin embargo es la propia culpabilidad lo que está acabando por completo con su cordura, nos maldice y sueña con nosotros, el remordimiento está acabando con ella y temo… temo que te lastime si no encontramos a tiempo las pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad**_.

- Esto no puede ser cierto – Kari reposo su cabeza en sus manos, confirmar el hecho de que Sora no solo estaba implicada en la muerte de su hermano y ex novio, sino que había sido el actor intelectual y material del hecho la hacía temblar de miedo y más sabiendo que no estaba del todo en sus cabales, sin embargo, una duda asalto su mente al instante - ¿Cómo es posible que pueda verlos, acaso ustedes se le muestran? – Tai se quedo en silencio bajando la mirada, Kari supo que había dado en el clavo.

_**- La culpabilidad que siento por todo el daño causado a la persona que alguna vez quise tanto como a Matt me mata por dentro y sé que a él también le duele ser el culpable de su inestabilidad anímica, el simplemente pensar que nuestros actos lastimaron en tal magnitud a una persona amada me atormenta y la he visitado varias veces mientras duerme o intenta dormir para pedirle perdón, no me malinterpretes, no quiero ponerte en peligro y menos atormentarla, he tratado de que no me vea, pero resulta imposible, duerme poco y cuando lo hace… no hace más que gritar por las pesadillas.**_

- ¡Santo Dios! – musito horrorizada la castaña, un dolor en su pecho comenzó a aflorar al saber la verdad de las cosas, saber que tres personas que antes habían sido sus amigos y su hermano estaban sufriendo tanto por errores que a medida que seguían en secreto aumentaban la magnitud del daño la destrozaba por completo, además sabía que la persona que ella tanto quería y tanto amaba estaba sufriendo también al descubrir la verdad oculta detrás del accidente, ella se sentía realmente perdida y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su hermano, a Matt, a Sora y a Tk, un mareo la debilito aún más haciéndola recostar de nuevo en el sofá, su hermano la observaba en silencio con suma ternura, Kari escudriño aquella mirada que tantas veces le había infundido seguridad y descubrió la inmensa culpabilidad que cargaba su hermano – debe haber una solución a todo esto.

_**- Sora necesita un tratamiento que la ayude a superar todo esto y…**_ - Tai se quedó callado clavando la mirada en la puerta, el silencio permitió escuchar los pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban peligrosamente, el rostro de Tai se veía más pálido que antes atormentando a su hermana – _**no abras**_ – pidió él antes de que se escuchara el timbre, Kari tragó saliva al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermano.

- Kari, sé que estás ahí – la voz que provenía del pasillo dejo helada a la castaña y comprendió la preocupación de su hermano, sin embargo sabía que debía afrontar la situación y comprobar por sí misma la gravedad de las cosas, reuniendo las fuerzas que no tenía se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta y con aire decidido la abrió no sin antes observar cómo se disolvía la imagen de su hermano en el aire, tomó aire y cerro sus ojos antes de dar la cara

- Sora – musito la castaña al hacerle frente a la pelirroja que la observaba con odio rebosante en sus ojos.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!! En verdad lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero en verdad que no he tenido tiempo, la graduación y el ingreso a la Universidad me han dejado alo agotada y sin ideas, pero este es mi regalo, en verdad les pido perdón por dejar colgada la historia. Espero les guste. Suerte!!


	12. Chapter 12

11. Confesión

- Sora – musito la castaña al hacerle frente a la pelirroja que la observaba con odio rebosante en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella airosamente, Kari se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, sabía que era peligrosa, pero tenía que afrontarla - ¡Qué desorden!

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó la castaña sin rodeos, la verdad no se sentía bien, pero tenía que aparentar fortaleza, la pelirroja tomó asiento en el sofá que hacía un instante había visto a su hermano, en ese mismo momento se puso de pie tensa y se sentó en el sillón del frente, Hikari se preguntó qué la llevó a cambiar de asiento de la nada, pero se limitó a sentarse en el sofá.

- ¿Ya no saludas? Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo sarcásticamente Sora, una sonrisa llena de rabia se formó en sus labios – me alegra saber que me tienes entre tus allegados.

- ¿A qué has venido? – Kari repitió la pregunta hoscamente cansada de sus ironías, Sora borró su sonrisa y trató de mantener una postura seria, pero su aspecto delataba su mal estado de salud, no solo mental sino físico.

- Creo que sabes a qué he venido – respondió ella manteniendo el suspenso, Kari tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios y el cansancio.

- No, la verdad no tengo ni idea, pero no tienes por qué llegar de esa forma a mi casa.

- ¡Quítame esa maldición que me pusiste! – gritó furiosa la pelirroja al no ver respuesta en la castaña, Kari se mantuvo impertérrita ante esto fingiendo serenidad.

- ¿Maldición? ¿De qué estás hablando Sora? – preguntó Kari tratando de pensar en una solución rápida que no las pusiera en peligro.

- No te hagas la tonta Hikari, sé que sabes de lo que hablo, tú sabes la verdad y quieres vengarte.

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- ¿Por qué tratas de seguir ocultándome que lo sabes? – dijo agresivamente Sora asustando más a la castaña.

- ¿Qué se supone debo saber? – preguntó la castaña evadiendo las acusaciones de la pelirroja que se exasperaba con cada negación. Sora se puso de pie alterada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado. Kari supo que las cosas no iban por buen camino – Sora, siéntate, hablemos.

- No me ordenes – gritó la pelirroja – están aquí, están aquí contigo protegiéndote, torturándome, destruyendo mi cordura… ¡tú lo sabes! "Ellos" quieren venganza y tú los estás ayudando… no… tú quieres venganza y por eso me torturas.

- Sora jamás querría hacerte daño, no me gustan las venganzas… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te torturaría de alguna forma? Además… ¿a quiénes te refieres con "ellos"?

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo Yagami! – gritó desesperada la pelirroja, Kari sintió como las posibilidades se reducían a una: salir corriendo lo más pronto que pudiera. Sin embargo, se contuvo - ¡maldición! Sé que sabes de lo que te hablo, sé que has estado investigando aparte la muerte de tu hermano y me has estado evitando desde entonces.

- Creo que el hecho de que estés aquí, en mi casa, parada, gritándome, contradice tu último argumento – dijo Hikari tratando de mostrarse serena, las cosas se complicaban y comenzaba a ver borroso – en cuanto a lo otro, prefiero dejarle la investigación a la policía, ellos saben cómo hacer su trabajo, y vuelvo a repetirte no sé de qué me hablas, pero debo admitir que pareces muy interesada en la investigación, como si estuvieras escondiendo algo…

- ¡Te dije que no jugarás conmigo! – dijo agresivamente Sora mirándola a la cara, Kari tuvo que apartar la mirada, su amiga parecía estar fuera de sí y no sabía cuando su agresión verbal podría dar un salto que la pusiera en peligro – Admite que sabes la verdad y te estás vengando de mí, que quieres torturarme. Pero lo que no sabes es que ellos destrozaron mi vida, jugaron conmigo y destruyeron mis ilusiones, no les importé nunca y ahora ellos no me importan, no me importan.

Hikari cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, su amiga estaba admitiendo ante ella su culpabilidad, aunque no revelaba sus actos, ella tenía que seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada si quería salir al menos ilesa físicamente de ese encuentro y tratar de calmar a su amiga para evitar cualquier problema, debía actuar rápido, pero con decisión, de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse cansada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no era capaz con ella misma. Pero, Sora parecía ajena a su malestar, al parecer su rabia le impedía notar los detalles importantes, sólo tenía que sacarla de su casa y estaría a salvo.

- Sora, debes calmarte, déjame prepararte un té o algo para que te relajes un poco, además no te ves nada bien – dijo Kari, pero Sora la abofeteó.

- Te dije que dejaras de tomarme como una tonta Yagami y me dieras la cara – grito la pelirroja fuera de sí, la castaña llevó su mano a la mejilla roja, el dolor la despertó un poco y le recordó con quien estaba tratando, sin esperar más se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta – ahora huyes.

- Quiero que te marches de mi casa inmediatamente – dijo seriamente la castaña, Sora la fulminó con la mirada – me cansé de no poder hablar contigo de una forma decente, y no pienso permitir que me sigas maltratando, márchate ya.

- No me pienso ir sin que me quites está maldición.

- No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando Sora, pero si tienes una maldición de seguro que te la mereces… pero te repito y te reitero que no te he maldecido, porque no creo en esas cosas, y si no es más, vete.

- Te crees muy lista… pero eso te va a salir caro, no vas a ganar – dijo amenazantemente Sora, y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá – sácame de aquí si puedes.

- Por favor Sora, estoy tratando de ser educada contigo, cosa que tú no planeas ser conmigo, así que evitémonos más problemas o tendré que llamar a la policía – Kari calló inmediatamente al ver a su amiga pararse de inmediato y abalanzarse sobre ella.

- ¿Y de qué me vas acusar? – dijo empujándola contra la pared.

- Sora… cálmate un poco… ellos te sacaran del apartamento si no lo haces tú sola.

- Deja de repetir que me calme – volvió a gritarle, Kari tragó saliva asustada - ¿Quién más está en este jueguito que has montado para mí?

- No entiendo de qué hablas y no quiero seguir escuchando tus locuras – Kari se repetía mentalmente que su amiga se hallaba enferma y debía tratarla con cuidado, pero sus continuas agresiones la estaban alterando y temía soltarle la verdad en la cara - por favor Sora, vete ya.

- No, no me voy – dijo la pelirroja golpeando la pared y asustando más a la castaña que no sabía cómo alejarse más de ella con la pared a su espalda – no me voy hasta que me respondas y me quites esa maldición.

- Te repito que no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando Sora.

- Ya me cansé de tu falsa inocencia Yagami – dijo Sora tomando del pelo a la castaña, Hikari no pudo evitar gritar ante los jalones y zarandeos que le daba ella, trató de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la golpeara contra la pared, la castaña sabía que su estado de salud y la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos le daban ventaja a la pelirroja, de nuevo sintió como era separada de la pared y una mano pesada empujaba su rostro contra ésta de nuevo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron al hallarse sin fuerzas – no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, despierta.

- Basta – dijo la castaña, pero su voz sonaba débil, como un susurro, su cabeza le palpitaba por el dolor, su soporte volvió a desaparecer y supo que debía evitar el próximo golpe o Sora acabaría con ella, así que reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Hikari empujó a Sora, quien perdió el equilibrio y la soltó, la castaña se alejó de la pelirroja tratando de buscar una solución pronta, algo caliente recorría su rostro, pero no tenía tiempo para saber qué era – tú no eres así Sora, no sé qué te está pasando, pero no tengo por qué dejar que me maltrates en mi propia casa.

- Hikari no te conviene jugar con fuego – dijo Sora ignorándola, Hikari retrocedió al ver que ella volvía acercarse amenazantemente y terminó sentada en el sofá, Kari rogaba en su interior que alguien apareciera para salvarla, pero no parecía haber ni un alma a su alrededor, de nuevo se sintió completamente débil, recostó su cabeza en el sofá tratando de recuperarse, pero todo comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor, un sonido metálico llamó su atención, se arrastraba por el suelo lentamente, como si fuera algo pesado, cuando regresó sus ojos a sus manos pudo ver unos pesados grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas, el piso se tornaba negro y pudo ver las duras cadenas que se enredaban alrededor de sus piernas.

- Sora… ayúdame – pidió asustada intentando moverse, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, las cadenas le impedían el movimiento, quiso gritar pero la voz se apagaba en su garganta – Sora – llamó ella levantando los ojos, pero la pelirroja estaba aterrada observando lo mismo que ella, de inmediato retrocedió temblorosa – ayúdame.

- Cadenas… están aquí – murmuraba nerviosa y asustada Sora, Kari extendió una mano hacia ella suplicante, pero no se movió en su ayuda, simplemente retrocedió más, Kari comenzó a sentir como las cadenas empezaban a asfixiarla, su vista se volvió borrosa y lo último que vio fue a una Sora huir despavorida del lugar. Después la oscuridad volvió a ser su compañía.

Abrió sus ojos algo perdida, había soñado que caía en la oscuridad sin poder evitarlo, pero no estaba asustada, a pesar de que no encontraba nada para sostenerse, no le asustaba caer, por alguna extraña razón había pensado que nunca tocaría suelo, que nunca se golpearía sino que seguiría cayendo en la oscuridad siempre, pero al abrir sus ojos se vio tendida en el sofá como quien toma una siesta, el viento soplaba suavemente en la habitación, al parecer había dejado la puerta de la terraza abierta, le parecía mentira que Sora había estado con ella, sus hombros adoloridos le recordaban lo sucedido antes de perder la conciencia. ¿Qué había pasado con Sora en ese momento? No lo sabía, pero el miedo en sus ojos la preocupaba, temía que hubiera hecho alguna locura en ese estado de pánico. En verdad Sora necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

- _**Ya despertaste **_– cuando levantó la mirada observó a su hermano sentado en el espaldar del sofá – **_lo siento, te estoy involucrando demasiado, no quería que pasaras lo que estamos pasando._**

- Te ves diferente – su hermano parecía brillar con la luz que entraba por la ventana, no estaba embadurnado de sangre ni tenía cadenas que lo ataran, parecía libre, sano, vivo… su cabello castaño rebelde se movía con el viento, ella sonrió.

- **_Kari… no te confundas ahora…_**

- Hermano… - Kari trató de incorporarse, pero su hermano posó su mano en su pecho indicándole que reposara, ella obedeció – ella… Sora se veía muy mal.

- **_La culpa… el remordimiento está acabando con ella lentamente._**

- Pero…

- ¿Señorita Yagami? – la voz interrumpió su conversación y la imagen de su hermano se desvaneció en el aire, los pasos le indicaron que la persona había entrado a su apartamento, trato de sentarse pero no tenía fuerzas, todo le parecía más claro - ¿se encuentra bien? ¡Dios Santo!

- Detective Fujiwara – murmuró Hikari al ver al detective revisando su pulso - ¿Cómo entró?

- La puerta estaba abierta – contestó Fujiwara limpiando la sangre seca en el rostro de la joven – tiene una herida en su frente señorita, y sus manos y piernas se encuentran magulladas como si hubiera estado atada por mucho rato… ¿puede usted decirme qué pasó antes de que llegara? ¿No debería estar acompañada? Pensé que encontraría al señor Takaishi con usted… ¿puede decirme quién le hizo esto?

- Sora debió dejarla abierta cuando se marchó – musito Hikari incorporándose en el sofá con la ayuda del detective – Sora vino a verme, estaba realmente alterada, hablaba de una maldición y me culpaba a mí de todo, perdió el control y peleamos… más bien ella me golpeó y cuando logré alejarme de ella yo…

- Prosiga – le pidió Fujiwara atónito ante lo que le decía la joven.

- Yo – Hikari se detuvo, si le decía al detective sobre las cadenas y las visiones de su hermano muerto, la trataría de loca – traté de mantenerme despierta, pero al final me desmaye, pero algo debió asustar a Sora… porque se marchó.

- Pues no sin antes torturarla señorita – dijo él completamente serio – debí haber venido antes para alertarla.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Estos días la investigación ha dado un giro completamente inesperado, no teníamos muchas pistas sobre el probable asesino de su hermano hasta las recientes llamadas que hemos recibido, todas con relación al extraño comportamiento de la señorita Sora Takenouichi y su desaparición la misma noche de la muerte de su hermano.

- Oh no – murmuró Kari al darse cuenta que lo que le había dicho su hermano era verdad, pero el problema estaba en cómo decirle lo sucedido esa noche al detective sin que creyese que estaba loca.

- Ella desapareció el día del accidente y apareció el día del entierro, algo muy misterioso… teniendo en cuenta estos hecho fuimos a su departamento a hacerle unas preguntas, pero lo hayamos en un estado deplorable, desordenado y aparentemente lleva un buen tiempo sin que alguien entre a ese lugar, por lo tanto confirma nuestras sospechas sobre ella, creemos que ella tuvo algo que ver la muerte de su hermano.

- Yo también lo creo – admitió Hikari mirando directamente al detective.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó Fujiwara confundido, la castaña invitó al detective a sentarse.

- Sora… creo que Sora quería vengarse de ellos – dijo Hikari jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos – no sé por dónde empezar, pero ella salió con Matt por un buen tiempo, pero terminaron sin razón aparente, luego mi hermano comenzó a salir con ella, pero también terminó con ella sin motivo alguno… o al menos eso creíamos todos… hasta hoy.

- Así que ya lo sabe – Hikari miró confundida al detective, él suspiró antes de proseguir – la relación secreta entre su hermano y el señor Ishida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? – preguntó Hikari atónita ante lo que le decía el detective – hasta hace poco Takeru y yo desciframos todo esto… ¿Cómo lo supo usted antes? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

- No quería dañarles la imagen de sus hermanos el día del entierro, ese no es mi trabajo y tampoco era el momento indicado, pero ya que usted lo sabe y me ha proporcionado esa información tan valiosa, puede que usted tenga razón y su hermano haya muerto por una venganza.

- Detective Fujiwara… no es que quiera defenderla, pero creo que Sora no se encuentra bien, esta paranoica y no se ve bien de salud, temo que pueda pasarle algo… a pesar de todo era mi amiga – dijo Kari en voz baja, después de todo, Sora se había convertido en ese persona vengativa por culpa de Tai y Matt, y ella no podía mentirse a sí misma, pues sabía gracias al diario de su hermano, que ellos estaban juntos aún cuando eran novios de la pelirroja.

- Es cierto, saber que sus dos novios estaban juntos a sus espaldas, créame señorita cuando le digo que puede dejar una herida muy grande, y por lo que veo su amiga no supo lidiar con ella, pondré a alguien para que vigile la zona y otro para que vigile de cerca su apartamento señorita, no puedo permitirme que vuelva a suceder algo así.

- Suceder qué – la castaña se giró para confirmar que la voz era de la persona por la que esperaba, sin decir nada, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó mientras lloraba en silencio, el rubio le devolvió el abrazo completamente confundido.

- Lo que le sucedió a la señorita Yagami mientras usted estaba fuera señor Takaishi, que nuestra principal sospechosa vuelva a agredirla de esa manera – le contestó el detective mirándolo seriamente, y ante ese comentario, el rubio se dio cuenta de las dolorosas magulladuras en las manos de la castaña que lo abrazaba.

* * *

Hola, lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad ha estado realemtne estresante y agobiante. De nuevo siento mucho tomarme tanto tiempo en subir el cap, pero espero que haya quedado chevere. Suerte! Matta ne!


End file.
